Tyro
by Pulchrite
Summary: ***HIATUS UPDATE: See profile for details.*** Hana's frustration with being different leads him on a journey to find his uncle whom he's never met. This unknowingly sparks a war in which he is the center, and buried family secrets are violently exposed as he discovers his full potential. Semi-Alternate Universe. T: mature themes, violence, light sensuality
1. Revenge

**Revenge**

Hana walked slowly down the alley with his hands tucked inside the pockets of his khaki trousers. The blond strands of his hair were a nuisance since they reached the top of his shoulders and drifted in his face with each step. The random footsteps grew closer behind, but he didn't increase his pace as he stared at the concrete. He knew they were following him, as they did every day after school. There would be no way to avoid a confrontation now. He was blocks away from his house, and they were still on his trail. Hana stopped his pace suddenly and paused briefly before turning around.

There were three of them this time. A skinny boy with red hair folded his arms across his chest and grinned at him with excitement. He was much taller than Hana and had bad acne. The second boy was of average height and build with short black hair and evil green eyes. He wasn't smiling, but Hana could see the intention in his eyes. The two boys were unfamiliar, but he assumed they were henchmen for the boy who was standing between them. James was very large for his age, extremely muscular and much taller than the other boys. He had brown spiky hair and brown, innocent looking eyes that hid his bad personality. Hana hated the boy mostly because he always picked fights and beat him up after school. Fighting back wasn't an option; doing so would disobey his parents instructions to be peaceful no matter how he was treated. He thought the rule was stupid, but he didn't want to disappoint his father. But now James was sure he was afraid, and this fact didn't sit well in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm not afraid of you," Hana mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" James sneered at him as he took a few menacing steps forward.

The other boys whose names Hana didn't know laughed suddenly as if on cue. Hana rolled his eyes and clenched his teeth slightly.

"I said I'm not afraid of you."

"Well I didn't know you were stupid too." He balled his hands into fists.

"Don't come any closer." Hana took a few steps back instinctively. This was going to be a bad day; he could feel it.

"Or what? You'll cry?" He laughed. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of you and there's nothing you're gonna do about it. Cause you're just a little girl."

"Please don't come any closer," Hana repeated as he closed his eyes.

"Where's your little dress?" The other boys laughed as he taunted him and began their approach.

This was it. Hana was facing the brink of another beating, and James seemed dedicated to making sure he was badly injured and humiliated before sending him home. He opened his eyes and glared at the boy with an expression he didn't recognize.

"What, you're mad now? What you gonna do?"

Hana glanced at the concrete for several seconds and clenched his hands into fists at his sides. Without lifting his head he glared at the boy with a new glare of pure hatred.

"I told you not to come closer."

* * *

"Hana, you're home!" His father called to him but quickly changed his tone. "What's wrong?"

Hana sauntered into the house and headed for the bathroom without acknowledging his father's voice.

"Hana, what happened?" He followed him inside the bathroom. The boy remained silent as he stood in front of the mirror. He blinked his eyes a few times before the focus was clear and then finally noticed the blood splatter on his clothes and face.

"Anna! Something happened!"

His mother rushed into the bathroom seconds later and stared at her son in horror. She then inspected him for wounds and babbled on about taking him to the hospital. She stopped in mid sentence suddenly to proclaim, "This isn't his blood, Yoh."

Yoh grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Hana, tell us what happened."

After several moments of dazed silence, Hana sat on top of the toilet and exhaled.

"I think he's dead," he whispered.


	2. Secret

**Secret**

The house was devoid of life, something very unusual for the Asakura family. Hana sat on his bed and leaned his back against the wall to peer out of his bedroom window. His father was still outside talking to the policemen who were asking questions about the incident. Although he couldn't hear their voices it was certain they were talking about him. The silence was crippling. He frowned from a slight headache that was beginning to surface.

"Hana?"

The soft voice startled him briefly but he didn't turn around. After taking a moment to stare at him in the doorway, she stepped inside his room and closed the door. Hana didn't respond to the sounds behind him and watched as his father waved his hands around as if explaining something important. She sat beside him, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder, and exhaled.

"Please don't touch me," he said.

She quickly removed her hand and rested both in her lap. "Do you want to talk?"

There was something about the kindness in her voice that deeply annoyed him. He frowned slightly and tried to push away the negative thoughts encircling his brain. She brushed a few strands of her pink hair away from her eyes and moved against the wall to view the window. Her new vicinity was more uncomfortable than before; he closed his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Hana tried to sound calm, but his voice revealed more anger than necessary.

"Your parents wanted me to stay with you for a while."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"They're going to the police station soon," she mumbled.

"Why? Why are they still asking questions?"

She stared at the floor gravely and paused before responding. "Because...there are some things that don't make sense to them."

Hana faced her abruptly and grabbed her hand but quickly released it. "Do you know what they're talking about, Tamao?"

"Don't worry about it," she said with a weak smile. "I'm sure Yoh will fix it."

"Fix what? What are they saying? What are they gonna do?"

Tamao sighed and reluctantly held his hand. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I already told them what happened," Hana replied with anger. "He got hit by a car."

"He didn't really get hit by a car," she whispered, but then quickly changed her tone. "He was crushed by a car."

"What's the difference?"

"Hana, the car was parked in the alley. No one was driving it. But that boy just happened to get crushed? That doesn't make sense." She squeezed his hand.

Hana stared blankly into his lap and didn't respond.

"What happened?"

"He got hit by a car," he repeated.

"I won't tell them." There was sadness in her voice. "It won't leave this room. I promise."

He stood abruptly from the bed and walked to a nearby desk. Tamao watched as he searched the drawers for something specific. He was mumbling something inaudible but stopped abruptly when he pulled out a worn baseball.

"Hana, what are you doing?"

"If I say it you'll tell."

"...What?"

He sat on the floor with his legs folded beneath him and motioned for her to follow. Tamao sat in front of him and mimicked his position, folding her arms hesitantly in her lap. He placed the ball on the floor between them and allowed it to roll a few inches before resting against one of the seams. She moved back slightly without cause and stared at him.

"Don't move," he said.

She nodded and stared at the ball with slight anticipation and great fear as he rested his hands loosely on his knees.

"I know Papa says it's bad to hate people, but I can't help it. I hate him. I've always hated him. I hope he dies."

She couldn't respond. The ball began to levitate, which quickly distracted her.

"He's in a coma anyway." Hana stared blankly into her eyes. "They should let him die."

Tamao noticed the boy wasn't moving at all, but the ball continued levitating until even with his nose. She stared at it wildly and held her breath as it began to crush slowly under its own weight. Gasping lightly, she resisted the urge to cover her mouth with her hand.

"Why do you...hate him so much?" she asked.

Hana didn't respond. His blank expression morphed into one of great malice. She couldn't see his entire face, but his eyes were menacing. A chill ran down her spine as he stared at her, and she jumped when the ball suddenly burst into flames.

"I should have made sure he was dead." He held out his hand and stared at the burning ball.

"Stop doing that. W-what are you doing?"

The flames quickly dispelled, and the remains fell lightly into his hand. Tamao stared at him with her mouth open for several moments, unable to speak. Hana's demeanor shifted as he dropped the ashes onto the floor.

"Please don't tell Papa! Please, please Tamao!"

"Where did you...learn that?"

"I don't know. It just...happened I guess."

Tamao reached forward and tightly grabbed his wrists. He fearfully stared at her as if waiting for some sort of punishment.

"Don't ever do that again, Hana!" she said angrily. "I don't ever want to see that again! Do you understand?"

"I understand," he whimpered.

She released him and they sat in front of each other in silence for several moments.

"What else have you been doing?" Her question seemed accusatory.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"You didn't move your hands, and you were looking at me the entire time."

"So what?" Hana shrugged.

"How much of this do they know about?"

"Who?"

"Yoh and Anna," she sighed.

Hana stood abruptly and exhaled. Tamao followed but sat on the edge of the bed as he paced slowly in front of her. His hands were loose at his sides at first but he quickly balled them into fists as he spoke.

"They don't know anything. I faked it so Papa wouldn't give me that speech about how we're supposed to blend in with everyone else."

"They think you don't have any abilities?" Tamao looked at the ashes again and held her hand against her chest. "You can't lie to them about something like this."

"I've been lying for years." Hana rolled his eyes in disgust. "They don't care anyway."

"Hana, how many people do you know are able to crush cars on top of people?" she asked. "This is serious."

He groaned without an answer.

"Yoh couldn't control anything until he was at least thirteen or fourteen. You're eight years old. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"So, you're gonna tell them?" he asked weakly.

"No, Hana, but I think you should."

"If I tell them, they'll get rid of me. Just like my uncle."

"What are you talking about?" Tamao stood abruptly and followed the boy as he paced in front of the bed.

"They hated him because he was different," he said. "Papa wanted him to be normal, but he couldn't be."

She stared at him with a frown, but he didn't notice her visible protest.

"They won't tell me anything about him," he said with frustration. "I don't even know his name. They tell stories about him at school all the time. And—"

"Hao," she interrupted, "and it was more complicated than you think. Yoh loved his brother very much, Hana."

"If he loved him, why did he kill him?"

"What?" she whispered.

"Why do you think they pick on me? Because my family is crazy, that's why. Papa's a murderer, and my uncle was crazy, and Mama pretends like nothing's wrong."

"Stop it. You don't know what you're talking about. Those kids don't know what they're talking about."

"What happened, Tamao?" Hana faced her slowly as his eyes filled with tears. "How did he die?"

She avoided his eyes and stared at the floor. "I can't tell you."


	3. Friend

**Friend**

The market was extremely busy as Hana followed his mother into the crowd. He hated going with her there, but after the incident with James, she seemed determined to never leave him home alone. As he watched the other shoppers hurriedly picking through merchandise a sudden chill overwhelmed his body. He was suddenly uncomfortable being there and had no idea why. Anna noticed he was lagging behind and turned to him with a frown.

"Come on, Hana. We need to get back before your father."

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked as he increased his pace.

"What is it?"

"Um..." He hesitated and bit his bottom lip. "I want to know about my uncle...what he was like and what he did and—"

"We need rice," she said abruptly.

"Was he close to Papa? Did they get along?"

"Probably more fish."

Hana realized she was intentionally ignoring him, and the anger violently rushed to his brain. She increased her pace and he struggled to stay with her.

"Mama," he sighed, "will you listen to me please?"

She turned again and roughly grabbed his arm. He didn't struggle but widened his eyes as if he had been hit.

"We're not having this conversation," she whispered angrily, "and you won't bring it up again. Do you understand me?"

"But—"

"Don't talk back to me, Hana. This discussion is over."

Hana viewed his shoes for a moment, and his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. He hoped she would give him something since his father wasn't around, but he was greatly disappointed in her reaction.

"Go and find the fish," she said with irritated sternness. "And don't wander off."

He stared aimlessly at the foods that were on display as he sauntered from one stand to the next. His mother's pace was too fast and she left him behind while he searched.

"I don't even like fish," he mumbled.

When he came across a man who was selling cabbage, he stopped abruptly as something caught his eye. There was a flash of orange appearing for moments in the corner of his eye. He blinked a few times as if there was something blocking his sight. After brief hesitation, he turned his head toward the woods for some urge he felt in his body. He realized quickly the sudden burst of color he saw wasn't an optical malfunction at all. There was a woman leaning against a tree several feet away from the market with her arms folded over her chest. The orange hair was the first thing he noticed; although it was pulled back with a black band, the color was enough to capture his attention. She wore a white tank top with a pair of black shorts that barely covered the top of her thighs. Black rubber boots and a strange black necklace completed her outfit. Hana was suddenly nervous when he noticed she was staring at him.

She lingered for a few moments then disappeared in the woods. Hana looked both ways for his mother who disappeared in the crowd and then darted for the trees. When he cleared the first row he was greatly disappointed when he couldn't find her. As he walked further through the mass of surrounding wood fear consumed his senses. He wondered if he should be wandering around in the first place.

"Do you always follow people out here?"

Her voice scared him. He tripped over a rock and fell hard into the dirt. She emerged from behind a nearby tree and approached him slowly while holding out her hand.

"I never thought you would be a clumsy boy," she said with a small giggle.

Hana allowed her to help him return to his feet, but he then backed away and stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," he said with slight embarrassment.

"Well, you're not breaking the rules. We're not exactly...strangers."

He lifted his head to look into her eyes, but her gaze was too intimidating. "I don't know you."

"Well I know you," she said softly. "You're Asakura Hana."

"How did you know my name?" He buried his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants.

"I've known you since you were a baby."

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"My name is Matilda Matisse. Does that make you feel better?"

He closed his eyes briefly, trying to register the name in his head, but he couldn't come up with a match anywhere in his memory. His teeth clenched slightly and mumbled something under his breath, but she interrupted him.

"You wouldn't remember me. You were very small the last time I saw you."

Something about the woman was deeply uncomfortable. Hana suddenly wanted to be away from her.

"I have to get back to the market," he sighed. "It was nice meeting you, Matilda."

He began walking back, but she only allowed him to move away a few feet.

"They won't tell you about Hao, will they?"

Hana stopped in his tracks quickly and stared at the ground.

"Your parents?"

"You knew my uncle?" He turned around and stared at her.

"Let's just say we're very good friends," she said with a smile, "and have been for a long time."

"If you were friends at all," he said angrily, "you would know he's dead."

"So, that's what they told you?"

"What?"

"Hao's not dead," she said with a laugh. "Far from it."

Hana gawked at her his mouth open and couldn't speak. The shock flooding his senses was quickly replaced with anger. He glared at her with wrathful eyes.

"Are you trying to play with me?"

"Why would I lie about Hao?" she asked. "He desperately wants to meet you."

"You..." He hesitated as the irritation shifted into uneasiness. "...want to take me to him?"

She smiled at him again. "I want that more than anything in the world."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"I can't. Mama will kill me."

"I have a feeling if you do this, she won't object."

"I have to go to school tomorrow. I can't just leave the house."

"So meet me here tomorrow. After dark." She was undeterred by his objection.

"I've never sneaked out of the house," he said fearfully. "I don't even know how."

"I'll come and get you 12:30. Bring a small bag."

"But, I'll be in bed," he whined.

"Do you want to meet him or not?" she sighed.

"Yes."

"Good. It's settled then. I'll get you out of the house Don't worry."

"Cool." He smiled and then awkwardly pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "I have to get back."

"See you tomorrow, Hana," she said.

"Okay, um, Melinda?" he replied, embarrassed that he couldn't seem to remember her name.

"It's Matilda."

"Okay."

When he disappeared beyond the clearing her smile quickly faded and she glared angrily into the dark thicket.

"You won't stop me this time, Anna."


	4. Hao

**Hao**

Yoh was relieved to see his son sitting on a bench in front of the school when he arrived. He was afraid Hana's first day back would be stressful and that he would fight with the other kids. Hana smiled when he saw the car approaching and quickly jogged to the passenger door when it stopped.

"Hey, Hana!"

"Hi, Papa," he replied.

He settled into his seat and threw his book bag onto the back. When he buckled his seat-belt and stared at the windshield, Yoh pulled away from the curb slowly.

"So how was it?"

"Great."

"Really?" Yoh was greatly surprised by his reply and crinkled his nose.

"They're afraid of me," he said with a chuckle. "No one even talked to me today."

"That's not a good thing, Hana. You don't want kids to be afraid of you, do you?"

"If it will keep them from picking on me, I don't mind."

Silence lingered in the cabin momentarily before Hana decided to seize the opportunity.

"Um, Papa?" he started sheepishly.

"Yep?"

"Did you and Hao get along when you were kids?"

Yoh paused. Hana dropped his eyes quickly into his lap.

"I'm sorry. I don't...mean to be—"

"No, it's okay," Yoh said. "We didn't get along very well."

"What was he like?"

"He was different." Yoh hesitated and bit his bottom lip. "I loved him very much, and I wanted to be close to him. I followed him around everywhere he went..." He chuckled. "I know he hated it."

Hana smiled at his father as he noticed a certain gleam in his eyes. His tone was calm and cheerful, which helped him relax somewhat.

"I was lazy and happy all of the time, but he was always serious and busy doing something. Honestly, he made me look bad in the beginning because he made very good grades, was never late to school and was never absent. I couldn't compete with that."

"You said in the beginning?" Hana asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "As we got older, he started skipping school and lashing out at the teachers. He would always say the school was a prison disguised as an institution of learning for the sole purpose of keeping us from exploring the beauty of nature and the free world."

Hana frowned suddenly and clutched his knees with his hands. "What?"

"I told you he was different."

"Did he get picked on at school?" He peered out of the passenger window.

"No way," Yoh replied. "Those kids were too afraid of him to try it. And the older he got, the scarier he was."

"What about you?"

"Well, I had friends because I pretended to be something I'm not," he said sadly. "Hao refused to conform, and he hated me for doing it."

"The kids didn't know you had..." Hana hesitated. "Um...abilities?"

"Well, they found out eventually. You can't really hide it. I just wanted to be what I thought was normal. My mother encouraged it, so I thought I was doing the right thing."

Hana saw their house quickly approaching, but he wanted to keep his father talking. He held his hand over his stomach and stomped his foot into the floorboard.

"Can we get some ice cream, Papa?"

"Sure. I don't think your mother would mind."

They turned away from the house, and Hana sighed quietly with relief.

"Your parents wanted you to fit in?" Hana asked.

"My mother was afraid of Hao. She thought she was being punished for something she did before we were born. I was more 'normal' than him, so she encouraged me to act that way at school."

"What about your father?"

"My father understood Hao and didn't like her trying to change us." Yoh paused momentarily and slowly blinked his eyes. "But, I think she was just trying to help. Hao didn't understand it. He thought she hated him, and he definitely hated her."

"Did Hao have the same abilities as you? I mean...could he move things?"

"No, Hao's power was much more dangerous," he replied.

"Dangerous?"

"He could manipulate the elements." Yoh swallowed hard as if a startling memory overwhelmed his senses, and Hana noticed.

"What do you mean, manipulate?" he asked fearfully.

"He could make fire from oxygen. Freeze water or make it boiling hot—"

Yoh stopped abruptly. He stared out of the windshield as if in a trance. Hana balled his hands into fists and bit his lip.

"Were you afraid of him?" he asked with a whisper.

"I think so. He was always trying to kill me when we were kids."

"He tried to kill you?"

"One time when I was about seven," Yoh sighed, "he pushed me into the lake and froze over the surface so I couldn't come up for air."

Hana widened his eyed and gulped.

"He waited until I passed out to pull me out of the water. Later he said it was an accident and I was too clumsy for my own good, but I'm not an idiot."

Hana nervously tapped his foot against the floorboard and exhaled. His father was making him second guess his decision to find his uncle, and he didn't know what he wanted to do. He knew he had no reason to lie to him about his childhood, but now he had more questions.

"Do you know a girl named Matilda?" he blurted.

"Yeah." Yoh's lips curved into a partially irritated frown. "Where did you get that name from?"

He panicked briefly. "Some...teachers mentioned it at school."

"She was his only friend. They met when he was thirteen or fourteen. After he met her everything changed."

"How?"

"I don't know. One day he had this group of people following him around and taking orders. It was like some kind of creepy gang."

Hana closed his eyes as his father continued.

"He got more and more violent, and I think she encouraged him. And then one day I woke up and I just didn't recognize him anymore."

"How did he die?" Hana didn't intend to blurt out this question, and he was suddenly afraid his father would shut down.

Yoh didn't respond and stared out of the window as if he didn't hear him. Hana bit his bottom lip again and his tapping increased in pace.

"Maybe he was just upset because people didn't understand him," he said quickly.

"It was an accident," Yoh said softly. "I was only trying to get him away from her."

"From who?" Hana whispered.

"Your mother. I...had to do something."

"What?" Hana whispered as if he didn't hear his father correctly.

Yoh didn't elaborate. Hana feared he had no intention of doing so.

"What happened?" He whimpered.

"Do you still want that ice cream?" Yoh asked, quickly changing the subject.

Hana could sense some kind of trauma in his eyes, but decided not to push him.

"Sure," he said with an insincere smile.

They continued the ride in silence, mostly because Hana didn't have the nerve to ask more questions and his father didn't have the stomach to talk about his brother any further. Although Yoh gave him more information than what he had in the beginning, he now had many more questions and didn't know how to get answers. He wondered if Matilda could be trusted. He feared meeting Hao. And, now he wanted to talk to his mother.

"I forgot to tell you..." Yoh interrupted his thoughts suddenly. "Ren and Mei are coming over for dinner tonight. She'll be staying with us while he's out of town."

"Did you say...Mei?"

"What's wrong, Hana?" Yoh asked with a frown. "She's your friend, isn't she?"

Hana lowered his head, allowing the thick blond strands of his hair to fall into his face, and closed his eyes.

"Not exactly," he sighed.


	5. Mei

**Mei**

Hana's bedroom was dimly lit with a small lamp from his bedside table. As he sat on the edge of the bed, he stared at the wall in front of him with weary eyes. Ferocious growling attacked his stomach, but his thoughts seemed to distract him from the hunger. The lamp levitated slowly, causing shadows in the room to move, but he didn't notice. He tried to clear his mind by closing his eyes, but when he did, the lamp crashed to the floor and startled him.

"What?" He opened his eyes quickly and stared at the broken lamp with confusion.

"Hana?" Yoh called from the hallway. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," he replied.

"Well, dinner's ready. Go wash up and come downstairs, okay?"

"Yes Sir."

Yoh descended the staircase and entered the kitchen where Anna was standing over the sink. She didn't turn around, although she heard his movements, and he leaned against the counter, folding his arms over his torso.

"What happened?" Anna asked as she rinsed a bowl.

"It sounded like he dropped something, but he seemed fine."

"Hmm," she replied blankly.

"They're here," he said abruptly as he heard knocking in the distance.

Anna headed for the stairs to bring Hana down as Yoh went to the front door. As she ascended the staircase she heard voices from downstairs and smiled politely as she headed down the hallway. Hana knew she was coming and waited inside the bathroom for her to appear in the doorway.

"It's time for dinner," she said.

He was sitting on a bench and staring at his reflection in the mirror. Anna sat beside him and placed a delicate arm around his shoulders. She glanced at the mirror and noticed the worry in his eyes.

"What is it, Hana?" she asked as gently as possible.

"If I needed to do something..." He paused and closed his eyes. "...would you be mad at me if I did it without permission?"

"It depends on what you're talking about."

Hana lowered his head and exhaled.

"If it's important, I should know about it," she added. "I'm your mother."

"I can't really tell you," he mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Because...you wouldn't let me do it."

"Well, you have your answer then." She stood slowly from the bench. "If you know you'll get in trouble you shouldn't do it."

Hana bitterly closed his eyes and tightened his hands into fists. His mother said exactly what he expected her to say, and now he was deeply frustrated.

"Come downstairs with me," she said calmly and walked into the hallway.

She noticed Hana's frustration but didn't address his demeanor. Hana followed her reluctantly down the stairs into the dining room. He saw his father standing near the table talking cheerfully with a man who was standing across from him. The man was familiar to Hana: he had dark violet hair, a color that always seemed strange, and was of medium build. He wore black trouser pants with a gray dress shirt. Hana was always bothered that he dressed so formally every time he saw the man, but the girl standing in front of him was no better.

"Hello, Hana."

"Hi, Uncle Ren." Hana's frustration quickly elevated as the words escaped his lips. He never understood why he called the man his uncle, but that was always the way his father introduced him. He was obviously unrelated to the Asakuras. There was no way that man and his daughter could be related to Hana.

His daughter. Hana froze in his position beside his mother. She stood a few feet in front of him with her father's hands on her shoulders. Her piercing eyes were of crimson and greatly intimidating. The flowing locks of hair from her head were white like soft snow, with glimmers of silver through the strands. Her pale skin appeared sickly at times, but today it resembled delicate porcelain. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress and a pair of black boots. He hated the way she looked because frankly, she didn't look normal. She wasn't a normal girl. She was Mei. And, she was scary.

"Hello, Hana," she said with evened softness that made him cringe.

"...Hi, Mei."

"Mrs. Asakura," Mei said with a smile, "It gives my father and me great pleasure to be here tonight and to have the privilege of dining with you this evening. To be in your presence is truly an honor, and we are greatly humbled by your gesture of hospitality."

Hana gawked at her with his mouth slightly agape and his eyes narrowed as his frustration grew into anger. Mei wasn't a normal eight year old girl. Hana was always irritated every time she spoke.

"Who talks like that?" he mumbled bitterly.

Anna nudged him hard in his back and replied, "We're very glad you two were able to come."

"Yeah," Yoh said and scratched his head.

Hana smiled at his father and tried to stifle an amused giggle. He knew Yoh was very uncomfortable around Mei as well, mainly because of her mannerisms and language.

"Thank you for letting her stay here," Ren said as he walked to the table.

"It's no problem," Anna replied. "Mei is always welcome here."

Yoh and Anna sat at opposite ends of the table, and Ren sat to the left of Anna. Hana sat on the other side of his mother and was greatly disgusted when Mei sat beside him. Yoh smiled at his son and glanced briefly at Mei, who was staring at her father as if waiting for a cue to proceed.

"Oh, you can eat," Yoh said finally after several seconds of silence.

After dinner, Hana hurried to the staircase to escape to his bedroom. Mei noticed his haste and stood abruptly from the table.

"Father," she said politely, "if I may be excused from the table, I would like to spend time with Hana."

"You may."

"Thank you," Mei replied with a bow and then turned to Anna. "I'll leave the door open while in his bedroom, so that there is no confusion. Will that be acceptable, Mrs. Asakura?"

"It's acceptable," Anna replied with an amused smile.

Mei bowed again and smiled at them before disappearing up the staircase.

"What is that?" Yoh asked with a frown once she was out of sight.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, why is she so...formal?"

"I like it," Anna said. "She's respectful. Hana could learn from her."

"You're such a slacker, Yoh," Ren said. "My daughter is growing to be a fine lady."

Mei prepared herself for a fight as she slowly walked down the hallway. She knew which door led to Hana's bedroom, but she didn't want to startle him. As expected, his door was closed, so she slowly opened it. Hana was sitting on the edge of his bed with a broken lamp on the floor at his feet. She smiled at him, a gesture he didn't return, and walked inside without closing the door.

"You left it open," he growled.

"I told your mother I would. What happened to the lamp?"

"Nothing."

"You knocked it over?"

"You don't know everything," he sighed and fell back onto the bed.

The broken pieces levitated quickly and floated slowly in the air, falling with the gravity into a nearby trashcan. Mei smiled at Hana again, who was staring at the ceiling, and took a few steps forward.

"Are you going to tell me what you're up to, or should I rouse your parents?" She she folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm not up to anything."

"...Who's Matilda?"

Hana stood abruptly from the bed and charged forward until he was in her face.

"You have such a terrible temper, Hana," she teased.

"Look, we had a deal," he growled. "I promised not to throw heavy things at you or burn your dresses, and—"

"I can't probe your thoughts," she interrupted. "I remember."

"You can't cheat." Hana balled his hands into fists. "That's not fair."

"It wasn't on purpose. Your thoughts were too loud."

Hana closed his eyes and slowly paced in front of her.

"You can't leave tonight," Mei said randomly. "You don't even know this woman."

"She's my uncle's friend."

Mei and Hana had a strange relationship. He hated calling her his friend, but she was honestly the only kid in town who talked to him. They were forced together at a very young age because their fathers were so close, and she was the only other kid he knew that was different. Mei's ability to hear thoughts was very useful at times, but he knew using her for that purpose was always a double edged sword.

"Have you verified this," she asked worriedly, "or, did she just tell you?"

"She says he's alive and wants to meet me," Hana replied. "I have to take the chance. I mean, what if she's right?"

"It could be a trap," Mei sighed.

"A trap? What could she do to me?"

"I won't allow you to do this alone, Hana," she scolded. "If you're going with this woman, I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"Either I go or neither of us do." She waved a firm finger at him. "The choice is yours."

"No. You'll scare her off."

"I'm very cordial, Hana. She should understand that you would want to bring a friend—"

"We're not friends."

"After all, you don't really know her except from what she's told you."

"She's coming tonight to get me," Hana whispered and closed his eyes. "Shut the door, Mei."

Mei obeyed the command reluctantly, realizing she was breaking an oath she made to his mother. She turned around quickly and frowned at him.

"We must make this quick," she demanded, "so I can reopen the door."

"What?"

"If we keep it closed, our activity will seem suspicious. You need to stall her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stall Matilda for a few days. Give me time to find out more about her."

"I can't," he sighed. "She's coming tonight. I can't just tell her no."

"We need to know more about her before running away from home. If we do this, it must be for a justifiable reason, Hana," she sighed.

"How would you get more information on her anyway?" Hana asked in a frustrated tone.

"We can't ask my father. He's discovered how to block me."

"Block?" Hana mumbled.

"And, your mother is the only person in this town I've never been able to probe." She bit her bottom lip and frowned.

"Why?"

"My only guess is that she has the same ability."

Hana's limbs froze suddenly, and he stared at her in shock.

"Ms. Tamamura could be a fair target. Even your father," she continued, ignoring his alarm.

"My mother can read minds?" he whimpered.

"I can't say that with great certainty," Mei replied, "but, she blocks me with absolutely no effort. My father has to clear his thoughts to accomplish this, but she doesn't even do that. The thoughts are there; I can't access them."

"You're telling me this now!" he screamed at her suddenly.

"What is it, Hana?"

"How many times has she probed me? How many times has she punished me for something I thought about doing? It's a set up!"

"Hana, I said I'm not sure. There's no need to be bothered by this information, unless you have something to hide. I taught you how to keep your thoughts under control anyway."

"What am I supposed to do now?" He said bitterly and pulled his hair with his hands.

"Stall Matilda," she replied. "We can investigate her further before going through with this. You have to consider the ramifications of her possibly being correct, Hana."

"Ramifi...what?" he asked with a confused frown.

"If Hao's still alive, we would have to wonder why our parents have been lying to us."


	6. Hana

**Hana**

_Eight Years Ago_

As the darkness released an eerie silence over the streets, the house seemed destitute of life. Rain subsided hours before, leaving small puddles along the grass. Random insects began a spirited song as they crept slowly over the back garden and increased in volume as they drew near. The three women were difficult to see, since there were no lights present outside of the house. They separated as they approached and prepared for some significant event.

The tallest of the three hid behind the nearest tree from the house. Her sapphire hair was pulled back with a black band, and she wore a black long-sleeved fitted shirt with black pants. A utility belt of the same color adorned her waist and was filled with small weapons. She adjusted the black fingerless gloves on her hands and waited for a signal.

Another woman with long blond hair hid along the base of the house near a window. She wore a black dress that seemed out of place for the mission, and a pair of black leggings underneath them. Her hair was twisted back on top of her head, and she wore a black baseball cap. As her emerald eyes surveyed the surroundings she nodded and waved a signal with her hand into the darkness.

Their leader emerged from the woods quickly, running full speed to the back door. Her orange hair was pulled into a neat ponytail at the back of her head but bounced around aimlessly against each of her ears. Her outfit was very simple: a black tank top with black shorts. She also carried a utility belt at her waist, although very small, and she stopped abruptly when reaching the back door.

"Marion," she whispered.

The blond haired girl stared at her without moving.

"Go to the front door. Kanna and I will stay back here. Don't let anyone leave."

"Understood," she replied quickly and left her position.

Kanna peered around the tree and waited with her hand firmly inside one of the pockets of the utility belt. She bit her bottom lip before running quickly to the base of the house.

"Matilda," she whispered, "if it's not clean you have to walk away."

"I'm not leaving without him," Matilda replied angrily. "I can't."

Kanna didn't say anything else and watched as she entered the house from the back door without resistance.

When Matilda stepped into the kitchen, darkness and silence greeted her entrance. She was certain no one was awake, and she exhaled softly with relief. She knew this had to be done quickly, so she made her way to the staircase. Much to her surprise, the stairs made no noise as she ascended them, and when she reached the top, she paused to stare at the doors along the hallway.

She had no idea which bedroom she was looking for and hoped she would guess correctly. The abrupt sound of heavy snoring startled her and she turned quickly to its direction.

"That's not his room," she whispered and walked the other way.

Matilda decided she had no choice but to pick a door. She decided on the last room at the end of the hall because there was a window there that she could easily escape through. She opened the door slowly and quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind her entrance. The room was so dark she couldn't see her hands in front of her face. After waiting for her eyes to adjust to the new change in moonlight, she noticed the outline of a baby crib near the window. Relieved from her discovery, she stepped toward it deliberately until light quickly illuminated the room and startled her. She blinked her eyes quickly a few times and rubbed them before looking for the source of the light. There was a small lamp on a table near the crib and a woman with pink hair standing beside it.

"Tamao. Move aside."

"You won't get what you came here for, Matilda." Her voice was calm.

"I'm not leaving without the boy. You _will_ move aside."

Matilda placed her hand delicately against her belt and her eyes narrowed.

"You won't get past me," Tamao replied in the same tone. "I'm warning you. Leave."

"What, you're Anna's bodyguard now?" She laughed at her.

"I will do whatever is necessary to protect Hana," Tamao said as she took a step forward, "even if I have to kill you."

"I'm aware of your power, Tamao," Matilda replied sarcastically. "I'm afraid wind won't stand up very well to daggers."

"This is your last chance," she said, seemingly unaffected by Matilda's chide.

They stood in front of each other in silence. Tamao's calm demeanor angered Matilda greatly, and she knew the confidence was for a specific reason. The crib caught her attention again, and she frowned when noticing the bed was empty. Her frown quickly faded and she stared at her with softened eyes.

"It was a trap," Matilda mumbled bitterly.

"Your friends have already been detained," Tamao added. "I'll allow you to leave, if you do it now."

"I don't believe you. You're not strong enough."

"I assure you that I am."

"Where is he?" she demanded. "I'm taking him with me, and you can't stop me!"

Matilda's body was lifted suddenly from the floor. Paralysis overcame her as she lost control of her limbs. She looked around the room frantically as very small daggers hovered from her utility belt into the air and completely surrounded her.

"How?" she whispered.

"Surrender now or you'll die by your own weapon," Tamao said as her eyes narrowed.

"No way...You can't be this strong! This is impossible!"

"You don't get it, Matilda," she replied blankly. "I _will_ kill you."

The sudden sound of screaming in the back yard startled her and she rapidly blinked her eyes.

"Marion!" she recognized the voice, but was unable to free herself.

"We'll let them go as well if you surrender, Matilda."

Matilda stared at her angrily, although her eyes revealed fear. Tamao hadn't moved from her position and was peering into her eyes with blankness that pierced her senses. She couldn't move even if she wanted to, and the sharp daggers slowly closed in on her.

"I surrender." She closed her eyes. "Release me."

"Thank you for understanding," Tamao replied with a weak smile.

Matilda's body crashed through the bedroom window suddenly, and she screamed as she was hurled to the ground. Before slamming completely into the grass below, however, she stopped short and landed on her feet. Her daggers fell randomly in the grass, and she stared at her hands momentarily with defeat.

"She knew we were coming. I can't believe it."

"Matilda!"

She spun around quickly and saw Marion lying on the ground curled into a tight ball. Her hair and clothes were singed; she could barely move. There was a man standing over her with dark violet hair, but the shadow kept her from viewing more than an outline of his body and face. She ran quickly to Marion's side and held her in her arms.

"Who are you?" Matilda demanded.

"Tamao told you to leave," he replied, ignoring the question. "...You're still here."

"Answer me!"

"You must not understand the danger you're in," he said evenly. "She spared your life just now, but I won't. I will not hesitate to kill you right here."

"She can't move!" Matilda tightened her grasp. "I have to help her!"

"You should be more worried about saving your own life."

Kanna fell out of a tall tree suddenly and hit the ground hard. Matilda stood abruptly and noticed she had the same injuries as Marion.

"You're not listening," he said with irritation.

A bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere from the sky and engulfed Kanna in a horrific dispersion of light. She screamed from the impact, and smoke lifted from her body as if she had been on fire.

"Lightning?" Matilda whimpered in disbelief.

"You're running out of time," he said.

"Ren? Tao Ren?" she whispered in horror. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Matilda," Marion struggled to talk. "You have to...get out of here. Kanna and Marion...will survive."

"I can't leave you here." Her eyes welled uncontrollably. "I can't leave either of you!"

"He won't...kill them if you...leave," she whispered "Please, you have to get back...to Master."

She stared at her in desperation as Marion closed her eyes from fatigue. Matilda darted her eyes in Kanna's direction next, but was distracted when she saw her body shudder violently from the trauma. After seconds of hesitation, she ran quickly into the woods as the tears fell unrestrained from her eyes. The trees were illuminated suddenly, and she heard painful screams of terror in the distance. She wanted to go back but knew if she did she would die. The wind rustled through the trees and tickled her arms, neck and legs in taunting bursts, and the tears choked her throat.

"Hao," she whispered. "I've failed you."

Tamao stared out of the broken window for several minutes then quietly exited the bedroom. As she entered the hallway another bedroom door opened, and a blond haired woman wearing a white robe emerged from the darkness.

"It's done, Anna," Tamao said.

"Thank you for protecting us," she replied warmly, although her expression was blank.

"How is he?"

"Hana's fast asleep," she said with a smile.

"And Yoh?"

"Snoring."

Tamao giggled lightly, but her smile quickly disappeared as she folded her arms over her torso.

"I have to get Ren. He'll kill them if I don't."

"Go," Anna sighed.

She left her standing in the hallway and quickly descended the stairs, disappearing into the darkness of the first level. Anna stared down the hallway in silence and exhaled heavily before returning to her bedroom. Yoh was lying in bed on his side with Hana on his back beside him. Hana's legs and arms were curled up into his torso as if he was dreaming about crawling, and his breathing was very calm. Yoh had been snoring loudly, but once he was on his side the disturbance stopped. Anna returned to her side of the bed, placing her hand delicately on Hana's stomach. He stirred lightly but didn't open his eyes, and she kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll always protect you, Hana," she whispered. "No matter what it takes."

"Anna?" Yoh mumbled hazily without opening his eyes.

"Everything is fine," she said softly. "Go back to sleep."

* * *

The active wind left a delicate chill around the clearing, causing her skin to blister with small goosebumps. She took a few steps forward but stopped abruptly and stared at the grass. The night sky blanketed the area in darkness with the exception of pale moonlight. Her head was still lowered solemnly as she closed her eyes, and she folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"Is there something you need to say to me, Matilda?"

His voice was calm, sending terrible chills through her body. She knew he was sitting on top of the large rock staring into the night sky but had no idea he was aware of her presence. Honestly, she couldn't conjure the nerve to say anything to him, but now that he was asking her a question, she had to respond.

"Master Hao..." she started nervously.

"I've already told you it is unnecessary to call me that."

Matilda stepped closer and noticed he was wearing a pair of black linen pants. Since she was standing behind him, his long auburn hair hid the rest of his clothing, and his expression was indecipherable.

"It would anger the others if I'm the only one who doesn't," she replied while attempting to calm her nerves.

"They could never be angry with you publicly."

She didn't respond and bit her bottom lip.

"They follow because they fear me," he said. "You don't fear me."

Matilda swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"You're here because you love me. Am I wrong?"

"I've come to tell you about Hana," she said, quickly changing the subject.

"Hana?"

"He needs more time. You told me not to force him."

"I see," he said.

"There's a girl with him as well," Matilda sighed. "She may be a problem."

"Ren's daughter. Excellent."

"What?"

"She will want to come. I want you to bring them both."

"I..." she hesitated. "I don't understand."

He jumped lightly off of the rock and stepped toward her. The moonlight outlined his body, but she couldn't see his face. Slightly disturbed by the thought, she approached cautiously until they were a touchable distance away.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied without hesitation.

"Then there's no need to question my request, is there?"

She glanced at her feet. "No."

"I know you won't disappoint me."

"I'll bring them," she said firmly.

"Good." He smiled and gently grabbed her hand.

They walked toward the surrounding trees, and her body trembled slightly from his warmth. She couldn't understand why after all of this time he still intimidated her, but she didn't care as long as he wanted her by his side.

"Hao?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sure your plan is correct," she sighed. "I mean, I have no doubt..."

"You want to know why I'm interested in Ren's daughter?"

"She may be more trouble than she's worth."

"She can be very useful, Matilda." He shot her a cheerful smile. "This will also give you a chance for revenge."

She released his hand, but he continued walking a few steps.

"The only way is to kill her," she said through clenched teeth. "To take Ren's precious daughter...would be even better than killing him."

Hao stood in front of her in silence for a few moments without turning around. Matilda took a step forward and balled her hands into tight fists.

"Be patient, Matilda," he replied. "You have time."


	7. Mother

**Mother**

Hana paced nervously in front of the park bench as he surveyed the grass. Although he had only been there for ten minutes, he was anxious no one else had arrived. His bit his bottom lip in frustration and tightened his hands into fists.

"I'm sorry, Hana."

Mei's voice startled him. He spun around quickly to address her. She was standing rigidly in front of him with one of her hands rested flat against her stomach.

"Where have you been? I was waiting for you."

"I was delayed," she replied.

"She'll be here any minute," he sighed. "How should we do this?"

"Just talk to her in the same manner you would normally. I shouldn't need to say anything."

Hana shifted his body weight a few times between his feet and weakly exhaled. Mei sat on the left end of the bench and smiled at him. She didn't move her hand from her stomach, and Hana frowned at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You should sit down, Hana." She ignored his question and sighed. "You'll need to be calm."

"Why are you holding your stomach? What's wrong with you?"

"She's here," Mei said abruptly.

"Oh, hello," Tamao said cheerfully as she approached. She slowed her pace and stood in front of the bench.

"Hello, Ms. Tamamura," Mei replied. "How coincidental for you to be here today. Why don't you join us?"

"Uh, yeah," Hana added uncomfortably. "Are you busy?"

"No, I have a few minutes." She sat beside Mei. "What are you kids doing out here?"

Hana sat reluctantly on the right side of the bench. "Just...talking."

"Really? About what?"

"Well..." He bit his bottom lip. "People at school keep talking about this girl named Matilda. I asked Papa about her, and he said she was Hao's friend."

Tamao viewed the swaying trees in the distance with an ambiguous expression.

"Did you know her?" Hana asked as innocently as possible.

Mei briefly closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as they waited for a response.

"Yes...I knew her."

Hana was greatly disappointed that she ended her statement there and knew she had no intention of elaborating. Mei rubbed her neck with her free hand and stared at the grass below.

"What was she like?"

"Yoh told you about her?" Tamao asked as if she needed confirmation.

"Well, yeah," he replied quickly, "but, we didn't get to talk for very long about it."

"She was Hao's only friend. But not the good kind."

"What do you mean?"

Mei clenched her teeth again and lowered her head.

"Hana, I don't really feel comfortable talking with you about this."

"But, Papa told me about her. He even told me about Hao."

"He did?" Tamao seemed surprised by the statement and frowned.

"I asked him about it, and he told me," Hana repeated. "He said they didn't get along because he was so different."

Tamao paused for a moment and bit her bottom lip. She clasped her hands together tightly in her lap and took a deep breath.

"Maybe you should talk to your father about this," she said finally. "It really isn't my place."

Hana opened his mouth to protest, but they were both startled when Mei fell off of the bench to the ground. Tamao knelt beside her quickly to help her up, thinking she collapsed, but she stood on her feet without assistance.

"Mei?" Hana called.

"Are you okay?" Tamao asked.

"Yes." Her tone was blank. "I'm very sorry, but Hana and I have to leave now."

"What?" Hana frowned at her.

"Well, let me take you back to the house at least."

"No, thank you." Mei politely waved her off. "Hana and I will walk."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" he asked.

"Walking will help." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Let's go. Now."

"Okay, well..." Tamao hesitated. "Please be careful. Stay out of trouble."

Mei brusquely grabbed Hana's arm and led him along the dirt path away from the bench. Tamao stared at them but didn't follow. They walked in silence for several minutes until Mei stopped her pace. Hana quickly pulled away from her.

"Is she still watching?" she asked without turning around.

"No, she's gone. What the hell was that?"

"Good grief. That woman's mind races like a wild horse."

"You...faked it?"

"No. It was overwhelming. Quite frankly, it made me nauseous."

"Really?" Hana folded his arms over his chest with an impressed smirk.

"She was thinking about so many things at once; I'm surprised she was able to have a conversation with you," Mei said bitterly as they continued their walk.

"So, what did you find out?"

"Matilda didn't lie to you about knowing Hao; Your father snores; And, from what I can tell, Hao is very evil and dangerous."

"You don't even know him yet. And, how would she know if Papa snores or not?"

"She lived with them before you were born," she replied. "I don't have to meet him to confirm that assessment. He tried to kill your mother."

His eyes widened, but the expression quickly morphed into a frown. "Are you sure it wasn't an accident or something?"

"No. He attempted it more than once. He hated her."

"Why would he hate my mother?" Hana was frightened by Mei's statement. His pace gradually slowed.

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that question," she said.

"You're not telling me everything, are you?"

"Hana..." She paused and swallowed. "As your friend and a person who happens to be slightly smarter than you, I strongly advise we abort this plan."

"What? We have to go! That was the whole point!"

"Yes, but now we know Hao is dangerous. Which means if he wants to meet you, it may be a trap."

"How can you say that, and you haven't even met him?" Hana kicked a nearby rock with anger. "Maybe he's just misunderstood like Papa said."

"I knew I wouldn't be able to convince you to abandon this," she sighed, "but, it was my obligation as your friend to warn you. We have to be careful, Hana. You have to watch yourself when we get there, and don't believe everything you hear."

She placed her hand over her stomach again, and Hana stepped in front of her.

"What's wrong with your stomach? Why do you keep doing that?"

"I'm fine."

She reached into the fold of her dress. He nervously took a step back.

"What are you doing?"

"I found this in my father's room," she replied as she pulled out a moderately sized photograph. "It was hidden underneath a floor board."

Hana stared at her and hesitated as she handed it to him.

"Look at it, Hana."

He held the photograph in both hands and stared at it for several moments without speaking. Mei studied his face intently and nervously waited for a response.

"What is this?" he asked finally.

Mei stood beside him so they could look at the photograph together. The picture was taken outside in front of a building they didn't recognize, and the group appeared to be teenagers.

"There's Mama and Papa," Hana said as he pointed. "Oh, and Tamao."

"And my father," Mei added.

"Who are they?" Hana pointed to a girl and boy in the group. The boy was taller, and they both had blue hair. The girl was smiling, but the boy wore an irritated frown.

"I don't know," Mei replied. "I've never seen them before. But, you're missing the point."

"What?"

"Look." She pointed at the center of the photograph. The girl standing next to her father had a very shy smile, and was much shorter. Ren appeared to be holding her waist, but Mei was unable to make out the image clearly. Hana didn't notice her until Mei pointed her out, and when he saw the white hair and scarlet eyes he blinked slowly and swallowed hard.

"Who is that?"

"She has to be my mother," Mei replied with enthusiasm.

"You look just like her. She's even wearing the same weird dress."

"Her dress is white, Hana."

"Yeah, but still," he mumbled.

"There are names on the back." She lightly rubbed an eyebrow with her finger. "The ones I didn't recognize were Horo, Jeanne and Pirika."

Hana stared at their faces again and exhaled.

"I'm assuming Horo is the boy with the blue hair, which leaves Pirika and Jeanne."

"It has to be Jeanne," he said lowly.

"How do you know?"

"Well, Pirika is a Japanese name, and, she's definitely not Japanese."

"Are you sure?" Mei asked skeptically.

"I'm Japanese." He seemed offended by her question. "I know a Japanese name when I see one."

Mei took a few steps in front of him and clutched her chest with her hands. Hana frowned at her, but his scowl faded when he heard her sniffing.

"Mei?"

"My mother's name...is Jeanne." The statement conjured unexpected tears.

"At least you know now."

"I have to find her," she said abruptly and turned around.

"Why?" He tightened his jaw. "She abandoned you. Why would you want to find the woman who gave you up?"

"I want to know why she did it," she replied. "I need to know if she loves me."

"But...there's gotta be a reason why Uncle Ren won't talk about her. He went through a lot to keep you from this. I mean, you said the picture was hidden."

"Did you think I just fell from the sky, Hana?" She glared at him with bitterness and resentment. "...That I'm some kind of scientific experiment?"

Hana didn't respond and watched her with a confusion.

"I have a mother." She lightly hit her chest with a flat fist. "I deserve to know her. I deserve to find her."

Hana glanced at the photo again and closed his eyes."Maybe we shouldn't go. You should look for her."

"No, we're going," she replied quickly.

"I don't understand." He scratched his crinkled nose.

"Hao must have known my father when they were teenagers. He may know my mother as well."

"You think he can help find her?"

"Well, at the very least, you'll be able to meet him," Mei said as she abruptly wiped tears from her face. "If he knows where my mother is, that would be a bonus."


	8. Instinct

**Instinct**

Mei lay flat on her back staring at the dark ceiling. Hana didn't want to give her his bed to sleep in, but his mother insisted upon it, forcing him to move to another room. She convinced him this evening, however, to sleep in the same room with her, noting the difficulty they would encounter in trying to sneak out of the house. Hana's bed was much more comfortable than hers was; it had been raised from the floor and the mattress was much thicker. Despite the pleasant atmosphere, she was wide awake and had been in this state for several hours. The plan they were about to act upon made her extremely uneasy, and she was beginning to consider not going. But, she knew Hana was determined to meet his uncle with or without her, and this fact forced her to go along with it.

"Hana," she said with a weak whisper. "Hana, wake up."

He was lying on the floor a few feet from the bed and grumbled under his breath when hearing his name.

"...What?"

"She'll be here soon. You should be awake so we can leave."

He sat upright and stared hazily at the window for a few moments. Mei knew he was exhausted; he slept soundly through the night on a regular basis and wasn't used to being awake this late.

"Do you still want to go?" she asked reluctantly.

"Yeah," he replied under his breath. "I know you don't. You don't have to say it."

"It's not what you think, Hana." She tried to explain. "It's just that—"

She suddenly gasped with an awkward pause, sitting upright in the bed and clutching her chest in her hand. Her expression was of slight shock, and Hana noticed her widened eyes from the weak moonlight piercing the window.

_Tamao walked slowly down the hallway upon hearing heated voices in one of the bedrooms. She didn't have a habit of spying, but curiosity overwhelmed her when she was able to confirm Yoh's weak replies. Darkness crept over the entire house in an eerie haze; she knew it was much too late to be wandering around but didn't want to stop. If Yoh was in some kind of distress she needed to know about it._

_As she neared the bedroom door, she noticed it was slightly ajar. This discovery relieved her; she knew opening it would have stirred too much commotion and she would have been caught. This could also allow her to see what was happening, even if it was a partial view. She leaned her back against an adjacent wall momentarily and waited until she could hear the direction of the voices._

_"You're making this more than what it is." She faintly heard Yoh's voice and leaned toward the door. She blinked a few times and then apprehensively peered inside._

_Yoh leaned against the window with his hands buried in his pants pockets and stared at his feet. His demeanor appeared sad or frustrated; Tamao was unable to decipher which. He opened his mouth a few times to speak but didn't. He appeared alone for a moment until she saw someone else pacing in front of him. She recognized the man immediately as his brother; he was wearing a dark jacket and denim jeans as if he had just arrived and was planning to leave soon. His long hair was unmistakable and covered his back as he paced. She didn't get a very good look at his face but knew from his movements he was irritated._

_"Hao, just...listen to me—," Yoh sighed but was quickly interrupted._

_"Yoh." He stood directly in front of him with a towering stance. "You can't see you're making a big mistake."_

_"I thought you would be happy." Yoh attempted to back away but realized he was already against the window sill. "You're supposed to be happy about this."_

_"Why would I be happy about you ruining everything? None of this would be happening if you would just accept who you are and stop trying to fight me."_

_"Do you hate her that much?" Yoh turned his head away and closed his eyes briefly as he waited for an answer._

_Hao stood beside him against the window sill and didn't answer._

_"What is this, Hao?"_

_"She's trying...to take you...away from me." His voice snarled from the bottom of his belly. "That was her plan from the beginning."_

_"I'm not going anywhere." He exhaled. "You're being paranoid again."_

_"You don't have to marry her." He folded his arms over his torso and stared at the opposite wall with eyes of disgust and rage. "A few dates from time to time would be enough, but this is excessive."_

_"I love her, Hao. People who love each other get married."_

_"If you...love her...I mean nothing to you. If you marry her...you don't love me." _

_Hao's bitter reply triggered an emotion Tamao couldn't decipher initially. She couldn't see Yoh's face since he was staring at his feet again, and he didn't speak for several moments._

_"That's not...fair," he said with a frail whisper._

_"She's trying to replace me! How do you think that makes me feel?"_

_"It's not...the same thing," Yoh mumbled then cleared his throat. "You're not talking about the same thing, Hao."_

_"You surround yourself with these people you call friends..." Hao's tone was more frustrated than before. "They keep getting closer and closer. They will never understand us, but you keep pushing it like you want to get rid of me."_

_"Why are you...doing this?" Yoh sniffed a few times. Tamao knew now he was crying._

_"She's trying to separate us." Hao wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to his chest. "Don't force my hand, Yoh." _

_Yoh's crying was more audible, an action that shocked Tamao and forced an aggravated frown. She couldn't remember ever seeing him this vulnerable. The display made her uncomfortable._

_"I'm sorry," he whimpered. "Please don't be mad at me. What do you want me to do?"_

_Tamao clenched her teeth unknowingly as she squinted her eyes. Why was he being so permissive and obedient? This entire exchange didn't make sense to her. She softly scratched the side of her neck with her hand._

_"You should save her. If she died because of your selfishness, you'd never be able to live with the guilt."_

_Yoh closed his eyes as he kissed him gently on the head. Tamao couldn't stomach anymore of this. She quickly left the door as sudden nausea claimed her body. Her steps were hurried, and she was almost sprinting when reaching the end of the hallway. When she opened her bedroom door and stepped inside she was startled to see Anna sitting on her bed. Her expression was stressed, and she stared at Tamao gravely when she closed the door._

_"What's wrong, Anna?" Tamao asked uneasily. This was the first time she saw any distress in her eyes and was now very worried._

_"Hao...is insane." She clasped her hands tightly in her lap. "You were there; you saw what happened."_

_"Well, yeah." Tamao sat beside her on the bed and stared at the floor._

_"You saw what he did to me. But, somehow he convinced Yoh it was an accident. He'll believe anything that psycho says."_

_"You're right." Fear overtook the nausea as she attempted a deep breath. "It definitely wasn't an accident."_

_"He's trying to kill me, Tamao," she whispered. "He won't stop until I'm dead."_

"Mei." Hana's voice disturbed her quickly, and she blinked her eyes as if awakening from a dream.

"What is it?"

"Matilda's here. You've been sitting there for at least five minutes. I've been trying to snap you out of it."

She didn't notice until that moment that he was sitting next to her on the bed.

"Come on," he said. "She's outside."

Matilda sat against the base of a large tree in the back garden with a frown. What was taking them so long? Anxiety quickly filled her brain. This meant too much to her; she couldn't disappoint Hao again. There was no way she could bear seeing the disappointment in his eyes more than once.

"Uh, Matilda?" Hana's nervous voice startled her out of her thoughts and she stood up. "This is Mei; the girl I was talking about?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "Your girlfriend. I remember."

"What?" Hana's face flushed bright red from the reply, but Mei's blank expression didn't change.

"You told her I'm your girlfriend?" she asked.

"She's...not my girlfriend, Matilda." He walked toward the trees with an anxious stride. "Let's just go."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mei," she said warmly.

Something insincere and masked about Matilda's smile made her uneasy. Although she held out her hand, Mei was reluctant to embrace it and paused for several moments.

"Oh, I understand," she sighed. "You're very...traditional. Well, we should get going. It's a long hike from here."

"We're hiking?" Mei asked with a frown.

"It's nearly impossible to get there by car."

Hana rejoined them with impatience. His anxiety was getting the best of him, and he wanted to get to their destination as quickly as possible.

"Is this a journey to the center of the Earth?"

Matilda couldn't tell if the girl's question was sarcasm; her expression revealed no emotion, and she hadn't stopped staring directly into her eyes.

"Not exactly," she replied with the softest smile she could muster, "but, it will take about six hours."

"Six hours?" Hana asked with irritation. "You never said it would take that long!"

"It will be over before you know it. Which is why we should get going."

"Lead the way," Mei said. She was terrified but needed to appear courageous for their safety. She couldn't pinpoint what exactly about Matilda made her uncomfortable, but she didn't want to be a burden for Hana.

Matilda smiled at her again, this time sending chills down her spine. She walked with Hana and Mei slowly followed, allowing them to pull ahead a few feet. She tried to hear some of Matilda's thoughts but she was too weakened from her encounter with Tamao. Her father warned her several times not to over use her ability, but sometimes she was able to hear thoughts without effort. It was very difficult to control, although this was something she would never admit. If she could focus on random insignificant things like scenery long enough, her brain would be able to rest.

Hana and Matilda walked silently along the path for several minutes. She held his hand, and he stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Do you think he'll...like me?" His voice revealed sadness he couldn't hide.

"Of course," she replied. "You're a great kid."

"But, what if he doesn't?"

"That's impossible, Hana. I like you. I'm sure he will too."

Hana squeezed his hand and increased his pace. Her words gave him a much needed confidence boost. He didn't want to ask Mei a question like that; she would have said something insulting or strange. Matilda was gentle, very much like Tamao, and for a reason he couldn't explain he felt safe with her.

"He's going to love you," she said.

Mei watched them from a distance as pangs bothered her stomach. Watching them holding hands made her nauseous. Her discomfort increased the further they went into the woods. She had a habit of being suspicious of people; it was a behavior her father helped her finely sharpen, but this was much more bothersome than any other suspicions she had in the past. She was absolutely certain at this point that she greatly disliked Matilda, but unlike others on this list, she didn't have a real reason for her disdain.

Matilda was a bad person. She could just feel it.

* * *

Ren gasped loudly as he was startled awake. His heavy breathing was accompanied by a cold sweat, and he rapidly blinked his eyes as if trying to decipher whether or not he was dreaming.

"What is it, Ren?"

The familiar voice helped him become more aware of his surroundings. He wasn't in his bedroom, as he originally thought, but was seated in an airplane. There was a thin blanket covering his body at the waist, and he clutched a small black book in his left hand.

"Ren?"

"Lyserg," he responded with a whisper and closed his eyes, "something's wrong with Mei."

"What?" He scratched his head and shifted in his seat. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but something is definitely off; I can feel it."

"Are you sure this isn't one of your paranoid, overprotective father rages again?" Lyserg asked with a frown.

Ren rolled his eyes and clutched the book in his hand.

"Do you want to call Yoh? He'll let you talk to her."

"No," he sighed. "I don't want to wake her up if it's nothing."

"We'll be landing soon anyway; I'll take you directly to his house and you can see her. I won't even make any stops. Would that make you feel better?"

Ren squeezed the book again, and Lyserg pried it out of his hand. He didn't protest the movement and collapsed into the seat with his eyes closed. Lyserg opened the book, realizing it had plastic sleeves in it instead of text pages and smiled. There were five pictures inside; every image was of Mei, ranging in ages. In the last picture she sat on Ren's lap, and they were both scowling. Lyserg laughed lightly to himself and placed the book in his lap.

"Maybe you need a vacation, Ren," he said.

"What?"

"You work too much. This project can wait. I can postpone the meetings. You should spend some quality time with Mei when you get home."

Ren didn't respond.

"I'm going to make an executive decision here. I'll call Kaitlin and cancel the presentation next week. We have time; they can wait. I'll even stick around and get a vacation in myself. How does that sound?"

"So, you're using me as an excuse to take a vacation?"

"You haven't relaxed since she was born." He ignored Ren's sarcasm. "You need to decompress."

"I just want to see her," Ren sighed. "Then I'll be fine."


	9. Gauntlet

**Gauntlet**

The sun rose slowly in the distance as red orange ripples filled the horizon. Trees swayed gently as a light breeze filtered through them, and fallen leaves crumpled beneath their feet as they walked. Matilda's pace was much faster than in the beginning; she was anxious to reach their destination. She stared at the trees they passed on the way with a satisfied smile. Hao was finally setting his plan into motion. It was no longer necessary to impatiently wait for the uprising. Things were going to change soon, and she was ready.

Hana fell several feet behind. He was carrying Mei on his back since she fell asleep and was slowing them down. Her arms were wrapped securely around his shoulders, and he held her legs as tightly as he could. He knew dropping her would be disastrous; he wanted to prove he was strong. Mei rested her head on his neck, using his thick hair as a pillow, and whispered something indecipherable into his ear. He didn't respond, assuming she was talking in her sleep, and quickened his pace to catch up with Matilda.

"What time is it?" Mei mumbled suddenly.

"I don't know," Hana replied with slight surprise. "Maybe after six?"

She closed her eyes. The silence irritated him.

"If you're awake you can walk," he said. "You know how heavy you are?"

She didn't answer, and her breathing increased, signaling she was no longer listening.

"Good grief."

"We're here."

Matilda's declaration came as a great surprise, especially since they were still in the woods. Hana spanned the trees and blinked his with hesitation he stared at her with a frown.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Right over there," she replied with an excited grin and pointed.

Hana didn't notice until that moment the path they were on emptied into a small cave near a clearing. The blocks of stone were neatly stacked around the opening, and as he studied it carefully he noticed there was a hill behind it.

"That is so cool," he whispered, dropping his arms to his sides.

Mei could feel herself falling off of his back and awoke quickly before planting her feet onto the ground.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"We're here, Mei," he said cheerfully. "We're finally here."

"He lives in a cave?" Mei replied after rubbing her eyes. "In the middle of the woods?"

"Let's go." Matilda ignored Mei's question and disappeared inside.

Hana followed her quickly, forcing Mei to comply. He entered the cave with unparalleled excitement and Mei with sudden uneasiness. The darkness surrounding them didn't help her discomfort at all, and they walked slowly without the aid of their sight for several moments. Mei grabbed Hana's hand, and he didn't resist her. He knew she was afraid of the dark and needed to be sure she wasn't alone.

The dark tunnel lead to a small clearing dimly lit with a torch of fire. Mei stared at the large wooden stick for several moments as her eyes adjusted, and she squeezed Hana's hand, signaling to him her discomfort was still intact.

"What is this?" Hana asked softly. The opening was empty, and there didn't appear to be an exit anywhere in sight.

"It's a security measure," Matilda explained as she stepped forward and ran her hand over the stone surface. "We don't exactly live in this cave."

"Security from what?" Mei's question was only heard by Hana, and he didn't react.

"Our home is underground. This is sort of a decoy."

"So..." Hana scratched his head with a confused frown. "How do we get there?"

Matilda took a step back. After a few seconds of silence there was a large portion of the stone that moved. Hana stared at it with narrowed eyes as Mei gasped a few times, and when they blinked again the stone revealed another tunnel.

"This way," Matilda said quickly.

"I'm not going in there," Mei replied firmly.

"Mei," Hana sighed, "you have to. You don't want to stay out here all alone, do you?"

"You'll leave me?"

"Yes."

She bit her bottom lip and briefly closed her eyes. Hana's excitement was making her nauseous, and every moment they spent inside the cave increased her regret for coming.

"Fine," she mumbled reluctantly.

They entered the new tunnel very slowly; Mei squeezed Hana's hand as he increased his pace to catch up with Matilda. Dim light illuminated the surroundings, and Mei wondered what source supplied it. Hana didn't care about such details. He wanted to get to the hide out and was excited with the idea of them even needing one.

"This cave is man made," Mei said randomly.

"What?" Hana replied. "What are you talking about?"

"Who did all of this?" She addressed Matilda with her question.

"Hao built it," Matilda replied proudly. "He wanted us to be safe."

"So he can manipulate elements?"

Hana considered the question for a few moments and sighed. He remembered a conversation he had with his father about Hao and wondered if he told her about it. This possibility was quickly dismissed, however, and he frowned.

Mei was just incredibly observant.

"That's right." Matilda turned around and smile at her. "You don't miss much, do you?"

"He moved the stone so we could pass." Mei's statement didn't sound like a question. Her tone was blank, and all uneasiness seemed absent from her eyes.

"Cool," Hana whispered eagerly. "That is so cool."

"Do you two live here alone?" Mei asked as if switching gears.

Matilda continued down the tunnel in silence. Hana stared at her back and waited for a response; for some reason he was interested in knowing the answer as well.

"No. He has accomplices."

"That's an interesting word choice," Mei said.

"He has a gang?" Hana continued but was ignored. "That's so awesome!"

"It's complicated," Matilda said abruptly and quickened her pace.

"You don't like them being here?" Mei was determined to pry open Matilda's shell, and she didn't need the aid of her ability to know the woman seemed tortured.

"It's not my place to have an opinion like that. It doesn't matter."

"But, you would rather be here alone with him?" She ignored Matilda's drastic change in mood as she spoke.

Matilda stopped her pace suddenly and stared at her feet. Hana and Mei followed suit, and Mei released Hana's hand. He was very uncomfortable with the sudden tension. This was obviously a girl talk he didn't want to get into. Mei stepped forward in front of Hana and tried to soften her voice when she posed the next possibility.

"Is it love?"

Hana gasped when he heard the question and began tapping his foot on the ground. Mei had a way of making people very uncomfortable, and this situation was no exception.

"I will _not_ talk to you about adult concepts," Matilda replied angrily and abruptly walked away.

"Why not?" Mei asked in slight confusion.

"Because you're a child. Now come on."

Hana jogged a few paces to catch up with Matilda, but Mei walked slowly behind them with her arms folded tightly over her torso.

"Love is not an adult concept. It transcends age and is an emotion baffling even the wisest of men."

"Come on, Mei," Hana whispered. "Stop it."

"You have an obvious problem, Ms. Matisse," Mei said as they reached the end of the tunnel, "and, I don't have to be an adult to see it."

"Who told you my name?"

The question caught Mei visibly off guard, mostly because it ignored her theory, but she didn't respond.

"Answer me." Matilda leaned quickly into her face.

"You did."

"No, I didn't. Stop lying."

"Uh, is this really important?" Hana asked sheepishly but was again ignored.

Mei paused to stare into her stressed eyes and bit her bottom lip. Matilda was right. She never mentioned her last name at all. A new revelation filled her brain quickly, and she tried desperately to hide a smile.

Matilda was unaware of her ability to hear thoughts. This was perfect.

"Hana told me," she replied after several moments of silence. "Please know that I meant no harm, nor did I have any malicious intent. I wasn't aware that this was such an important issue."

Matilda took a step back, suddenly realizing she was more angry than necessary and sighed. She smiled at the girl and scratched her arm. "It's...no big deal. But, anyway, we're here."

Hana was first to notice the tunnel they had been walking down was actually a long hallway, branching off into different directions like a large house.

"He made this?" He held his mouth open. "So...cool."

"I thought you said it was underground," Mei said. "This is behind the cave."

"No," Matilda replied with a giggle. "We're underground. It's a trick on the mind. That tunnel wasn't level."

"Awesome," Hana whispered, "So...awesome."

Several voices were heard in the distance as they continued walking down the hallway. There were rooms disguised beneath the rock along the way; the stone was used as a sliding door, sealing off most of the light when it was closed. One large room was open as they passed, and Mei caught a glimpse of several adults laughing and playing some kind of game.

"You'll meet them later," Matilda said. "The most important thing we need to do right now is take you to Hao."

Mei didn't protest, and they allowed Matilda to lead them down an adjacent hallway. The light and sound quickly faded as they came closer to the end of it, and Mei's discomfort returned immediately. She didn't want to appear unnerved, but her fear of the dark was very real. When she reached around for Hana's hand, she panicked silently when realizing he was too far ahead.

"Hana?" she whimpered, clenching her teeth quickly for allowing the frail tone to escape.

A stone door opened suddenly, disappearing into the ceiling and revealing bright light. Mei entered the revealed room quickly, greatly relieved it was so well lit. Hana slowly followed her. Matilda didn't move from her position.

"You're not coming?" Hana asked timidly.

"I can't," she whispered. "Go. He's eager to meet you."

As soon as she made the statement, the large door closed, leaving him staring at a large wall of stone. A sudden rush of discomfort overwhelmed his senses. He wanted Matilda to be with him in case this meeting went badly, and now that she was gone his confidence severely waned. He turned around slowly and noticed Mei rummaging through a small cabinet on the other side of the room.

"Mei, what are you doing? Stop it!"

"There's nothing in here anyway." There was disappointment in her voice. "If this is his bedroom, he probably doesn't sleep much."

Hana surveyed the large room silently, noticing the cabinet and a few books resting on top of it. There was no bed, but he assumed the man was sleeping on the floor since there were blankets neatly folded with a small pillow on top. Although the room was mostly empty, the surrounding air was surprisingly warm, allowing Hana to relax somewhat.

"Where do you suppose he is?" Mei asked as she paced slowly in front of him.

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe he's—"

A smaller door opened suddenly, startling them both, and they stood closer together as their eyes remained fixed on his entrance.

The man was tall, wearing a plain black t-shirt with a pair of over sized denim jeans, and black socks adorned his feet. Mei noticed his outfit immediately; he looked much younger wearing those clothes. Hana's attention was directed mostly at his hair. Thick auburn strands fell heavily down his back with a few of them falling over his shoulders. The length had to be past his hips, but because he was facing them Hana wasn't sure. But, this wasn't the very first thing they noticed. The man standing in front of them looked exactly like Hana's father with no variation except for the length of his hair and his outfit. Hana stared in shock with his mouth agape. His body was frozen, and he was unable to speak. Mei seemed caught in the same trance and was only able to whisper one word.

"Twins?"

* * *

Tamao almost fell against the table when she ran into the dining room. Ren and Lyserg were sitting with Yoh there for several minutes talking when they saw her. Ren stood immediately as his paranoia surfaced, and Anna entered from the kitchen holding a towel in her hand to see what caused the commotion.

"Tamao, what's wrong?" Yoh asked with a frown.

She rested her hands on her knees for a moment in an attempt to catch her breath, and Yoh's facial expression shifted from slight confusion to worry.

"The kids are gone," she finally managed to say.

Anna frowned immediately but didn't speak.

"What do you mean gone?" Ren demanded as his voice elevated slightly.

"They're not here," she elaborated weakly. "They're not in the house."

"Well," Yoh replied calmly, "they probably just went to the park. Hana likes to go and chase the birds in the morning. Weird habit."

"They'll be back soon then," Lyserg seemed to agree with Yoh's assessment and smiled.

Ren exited the dining room and headed outside. He was dissatisfied with the theory, and anger flooded his thoughts. Tamao quickly joined him on the front steps, and they sat slowly without speaking.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I have a pretty good idea."

She reached in her pocket and pulled out something concealed. He held out his hand as if demanding it, and she placed it gently into his palm without looking at him.

"I found it lodged in one of the trees in the back."

Ren stared at the object briefly and closed his eyes. The dagger was small but incredibly sharp. A new emotion flooded his senses quickly, and he dropped it into the grass. The dagger was familiar. He'd seen it before.

"She took them," he said finally through clenched teeth.

"Not by force," Tamao said. "There was no struggle."

Ren rested his elbows against his thighs and buried his face in his hands. He lingered in this position for several moments, and Tamao nervously bit her lip.

"We have to find them. You know what this is about, Ren."

"She'll take them to Hao. And, if they went willingly..."

He paused for a moment and rubbed his face with his hands before continuing his thought. Tamao knew what he was going to say. The possibility scared her to death.

"They don't realize they're stepping into a trap."


	10. Conspiracy

**Conspiracy**

Hana's hands trembled uncontrollably as he clutched them tightly at his sides. The man standing in front of them was definitely his uncle, but his appearance was much different than what they expected. There was something greatly intimidating about him as well, although he was a mirror image of his father. Yoh didn't have the same eyes. His father's eyes were less intense somehow. He couldn't pinpoint the difference.

"I've waited for this day for a long time, Hana," he said calmly after several seconds of silence. "Welcome."

His smooth voice caused instability in Mei's knees, and she slightly lost her balance. She caught herself quickly before falling over, however, and took a deep breath.

"Hi." Hana was unable to say anything else. He was deeply smitten and couldn't control the trance.

Hao took a few steps forward, increasing Mei's uneasiness, and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. He stared at Hana with longing eyes and smiled, and Mei swallowed hard from the strange gesture.

"Are you tired?" he asked. "I'm sure you've traveled a long way."

"Yeah...a little bit."

When he focused his gaze toward Mei, she gulped hesitantly and bowed.

"Mr. Asakura," she said nervously, "...it is an honor to meet you. My name is—"

"Mei," he interrupted calmly. "I'm pleased you were able to accompany Hana."

"Mr. Asakura..."

"Why don't you just call me Hao?"

"How do you know my name...Hao?"

"I know a great deal about you, Mei."

She blushed from the statement but seemed irritated that she couldn't control the embarrassment.

"You're very beautiful," he added softly. "Just like your mother."

Mei stared at him with a shocked expression. He knew her mother; she was sure of it. But, now she was facing an issue she hadn't prepared for: fear. She couldn't gather her thoughts standing this close to him. Hao's presence was greatly distracting, overwhelming and intimidating. She couldn't regain her composure, and this angered her.

It was almost as if he cast a spell on her, and she had no will to escape.

Hao glanced briefly at the wall that had been where they entered then re-focused his gaze on Hana. Mei swallowed again and inhaled in an attempt to regulate her breathing but to no avail. Hana's eyelids grew heavy suddenly as if he was falling into a coma, but he reopened his eyes when the stone door disappeared into the ceiling again.

Mei turned around quickly to see the entrance, and Hana rubbed his eyes slowly to follow.

"You called for me?"

The woman was standing outside of the room as if forbidden to enter. Her sapphire eyes blazed through them as she directed her blank gaze at Hao. The blue strands of her hair fell slightly into her face and down her back. She wore a short black dress with a hem reaching mid thigh, and her lips revealed a slight scowl. Mei recognized the woman immediately, but Hana seemed confused about her identity.

"Pirika," Hao replied, "I want you to show Mei her room and allow her to meet our accomplices."

"Yes, Master." Her tone was nearly bitter. She motioned for Mei to come with her.

Mei walked out of the room for some compulsion she couldn't seem to control, and the stone door closed swiftly upon her exit. Hana rubbed his eyes again and yawned, and Hao smiled at him.

"I'll let you get some rest," he said warmly, "then we can talk."

"Okay...sorry."

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for." He rubbed his head briefly then wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling the boy close to his chest.

Hana wrapped his arms around his waist and embraced the man warmly. He didn't understand this emotion fully, but he knew he didn't want to let him go. Hao slowly rubbed his back and whispered something in his ear he didn't notice.

"I'll never let you go."

* * *

Mei's fatigue began to wear quickly on her small frame as she struggled to keep up with the blue haired woman. Her pace revealed what resembled irritation, but Mei suddenly decided she had nothing to lose.

"Do you know my father?" she asked. "His name is Tao Ren."

"I know him." She didn't elaborate.

"What about Horo?"

"My brother."

She didn't elaborate on her answers, which was greatly disappointing. But, Mei was never one to be deterred.

"Were you friends with my father?" She tried to sound as innocent as possible and seemed surprised when Pirika slowed her pace.

"A long time ago," she sighed. "Before you were born."

"And, you're no longer friends? Why is that?"

"You ask too many questions. Stop it."

Pirika increased her pace, and Mei followed her in silence. She wasn't discouraged but needed time for her to warm up. When the woman abruptly stopped her pace, however, she stared at her with a confused frown.

"Look, Mei," she said without turning around, "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave this place."

"What?" She seemed surprised by the statement and nervously scratched her neck.

Pirika turned around slowly and briefly closed her eyes. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but it's not right. You should know what's happening."

"Know...what?" Mei was frightened; she couldn't conceal the fear in her voice, and Pirika's tone didn't help.

"Mei, they're—" She stopped her sentence abruptly and took a step back.

"That's enough, Pirika," A tall man with a strange German accent said suddenly. "I'll take her from here."

Mei turned around very slowly. His voice was frightening, and she knew his appearance would be worse. He was much taller than Hao had been, and his short blond hair tapered tightly against his neck. A long, white lab coat covered most of his outfit, but she had no desire to stare at him anyway.

"Faust," Pirika said defiantly. "This is unnecessary."

Mei lowered her head and stared at her feet. She was uncomfortable and couldn't seem to handle the emotion.

"I must insist. Matilda has requested your presence in the great room."

"I can meet with her after I take Mei to her room," she sighed. "I'm bringing her down there anyway."

"Sis, she needs to go with Faust."

Pirika didn't notice her brother in the hallway until he was standing behind her. She turned to him and frowned.

"...What?"

"We'll be back soon," Faust said abruptly. "Let's go, Ms. Tao."

Mei followed him reluctantly down the hallway and turned around briefly to stare at the woman she was leaving. Her eyes were weakened and filled with tears, but Pirika turned away from her. She couldn't stand it and was now angry.

"What are you doing, Horo?" She hit him hard in the arm.

"I told you to stay out of it," he sighed. "It's out of our hands."

"It's not right. You know it's not right!"

"Pirika, you need to be more careful. You're going to get yourself killed."

"Do you really not see what they're doing?" She clenched her teeth. "Why do you think she's here?"

"I said it's out of our hands." He looked nervously down the hallway. "We shouldn't talk about this here anyway."

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her. She followed a few steps but abruptly pulled away from him and punched him in the arm.

"I won't accept this, Horo," she said angrily, "and, you shouldn't either."

"What are you going to do, Sis?" he asked with irritation. "What can you...possibly do?"

"I'll get her out of here," she whispered. "Or die trying."

"Pirika..."

"She's a child, Horo." Her voice quickly softened. "This isn't her fight. It's not fair. You know it's not fair."

"I don't think you get this. Hana is here now. You know what that means."

"He's not ready. Hao will need more time with him. That gives me a window."

"Hao will kill you," he said sadly. "You know that."

"What other choice do I have, Horo? I can't let them do this to her."

He briefly closed his eyes and held his hand over his face. She stepped closer and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You know I can't let you die," he said sternly. "You know you're forcing me to help you."

"I know. That's why I love you."


	11. Strategy

**Strategy**

Pirika walked slowly down the hallway with her hands tightly clenched at her sides. She needed to calm down if she was going to face Matilda and didn't want to appear suspicious. When she reached the great room, she paused briefly before walking inside. This was where most of their meetings took place. There was a large, circular stone table in the middle of the room with benches surrounding it. She hated sitting on such a hard surface. The stone walls hid many items of use such as maps, blueprints and even display monitors, but the room was uncharacteristically dark. She noticed Matilda standing with her arms folded over her torso with a frustrated frown. Marion and Kanna sat on two of the benches and abruptly stopped their conversation when Pirika entered.

"Faust said you wanted to see me?"

"Over two hours ago," Matilda replied bitterly. "You missed the meeting."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Just fill me in."

Matilda glared at her with a tightened jaw. Marion held her hand over her mouth to hide a giggle, and Kanna frowned at her with disdain.

"There's no need to be disrespectful," Kanna said under her breath but was ignored.

"We both know this was pointless," Pirika sighed, "so just tell me what you want, Matilda."

"It's Captain," Kanna corrected her.

"Give us some privacy," Matilda said sternly. She didn't remove her irritated gaze from Pirika's face and balled her hands into tight fists.

Kanna and Marion left without resistance, and Kanna rolled her eyes at Pirika before the door was closed.

Pirika took a step forward and heavily exhaled. She stared into Matilda's eyes with great apathy despite her frustration; Matilda matched this expression with anger.

"You really have some nerve."

"Whatever," she repeated under her breath.

"I know you don't like me. I don't care. I don't like you either. You're my subordinate. You do what I tell you to do. You don't understand that concept?"

"Are we being honest here?" Pirika shrugged her shoulders.

"What?"

"Because let's cut this short." She matched her eyes with bold annoyance. "We all know the reason you have this position, so let's not pretend you have some authority."

"You're the only one who seems confused about my authority." Matilda's voice twisted into a snarl. "Do I need to teach you a lesson on learning your place?"

"We're being honest, remember, Matilda?" Pirika took a step forward and clenched her fists tighter. "The only reason you have a problem with me is because Hao's attention is divided."

Matilda took a step forward, but Pirika ignored it.

"You should stop spending all of your time worried about what he's doing with me and do your job."

"You're out of line and completely off base."

"As a matter of fact..." Pirika cracked a faint smile. "...why don't you ask Marion and Kanna what they do with him when you're away on your missions. I can tell you that's much more interesting."

Matilda flung a dagger at her without warning then placed three of the small weapons between her fingers on one hand and a larger knife in the other. Pirika dodged the blade that was aimed at her face but didn't react when Matilda charged her. She stood still during the attack; she had no time to counter and was unarmed, and within seconds Matilda was holding the sharp blade of the knife at the woman's throat.

"You want to try me, Pirika? I have no problem with killing you right here."

"You're bluffing." Pirika's indifference irritated her. "Hao wouldn't allow that, and you know it."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Matilda slightly pierced her skin with the blade.

A numbing sensation overwhelmed Matilda's hands suddenly, and she involuntarily dropped the large knife. She tried taking a step back but couldn't will her limbs to move. When she looked down large blocks of ice covered her feet and hands. The freezing surface pained her skin, and she slightly clenched her teeth.

"I don't have to play with knives, Matilda," Pirika said with condescension. "Unlike you, my brother and I actually have abilities that are useful to Hao."

With those stinging words, she walked away from her. Matilda clenched her teeth as the ice quickly thawed and threw the daggers at the door once it was closed.

"You have to stop letting that woman get under your skin." His warm tone startled her suddenly, but she didn't turn around. "She only said those things about Hao to get a rise out of you, and you fell for it again."

"Shut up, Nichrom," she replied bitterly and gingerly rubbed her hands.

"I don't understand why you're so jealous of her." He walked past her and sat on one of the benches. "Never mind. Of course I know why."

He ran his fingers through his hair slowly then scratched his neck. She stared at him with hateful eyes then paced back and forth in front of him. The beige t-shirt and denim jeans he wore distracted her; she needed something else to focus on.

"You hate Pirika because Hao pursued her for months and wouldn't rest until he had her."

She didn't respond and clutched her arms tightly over her torso.

"He wanted her for power; nothing else, Matilda."

"I know that, but it doesn't give her the right to be a brat."

"She would have killed you if she focused enough of her energy. You can't be so reckless with her."

"Pirika needs to be taken down. She needs to be taken off of that high horse."

"You're not the one to do it." He tapped his hand lightly against his thigh. "Even if you succeeded you can't defeat her brother. Horo would easily kill you."

"Whose side are you on?" She rolled her eyes. "Captains are supposed to stick together, right? That's what you always tell me."

"Yeah, but as captains we have to pick our battles. We can't let our emotions dictate who and when we fight. You know that."

"I hate her," she growled through clenched teeth. "I just want her to leave. Or die."

"That's Hao's decision to make." He stood and placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her pace. "You have to respect that."

She rubbed her face with her hand and grumbled as he headed for the door.

"The only reason Hao recruited her was because she was important to Anna. You know how much he hates her."

Matilda giggled suddenly and weakly smiled at him.

"I knew that would make you feel better," he said. "Now pick up these knives at meet us in the Red Room."

"Wait, Red Room? Why?"

"Hao called a meeting. I don't know what it's about yet," he replied.

Matilda stared at the floor as he exited and frowned. Hao rarely called meetings with his captains, allowing them to act independently, and the Red Room was usually reserved for important events. Excitement and slight fear filled her brain as she calculated the possibilities. Something major was about to happen, and she had to be prepared for it.

* * *

Tamao paced nervously in front of the dining room table and fiddled with her fingers. She stared at the floor until Ren swiftly entered the room.

"Where is she?"

"She went with Yoh to the park," she replied. "He wanted to look for them."

"Why didn't she just tell him? They're wasting time."

"Lyserg is tracking the kids. As soon as he has an area, we'll look. Anna just wants to keep Yoh busy for now."

Ren sat in one of the chairs and rested his hands on the table. He was angry and frustrated but knew those emotions wouldn't help the situation. Tamao sat beside him and paused hesitantly before considering what else to say.

"I called Ryu and Manta," she said. "They'll be here soon."

"We'll need more than them to storm Hao's camp," he sighed. "We're outnumbered."

"...I know."

"We'll need Yoh."

She didn't respond immediately. Her eyes fell softly against the table with a worried frown. Ren sensed the discomfort and shifted his weight in the chair, leaning against the back and staring weakly at the ceiling.

"It doesn't matter how many people we gather," he said with fatigue. "We won't get anywhere without him."

"Anna doesn't want to involve Yoh," Tamao sighed. "We need to...find another way."

"Hao won't give up Mei or Hana without a fight," Ren said through slightly clenched teeth. "Yoh's the only one powerful enough to challenge him."

"There has to be another way."

"Yoh is stronger than all of us, including me." He made no attempt to hide his bitter tone. "You know I wouldn't admit that to anyone."

"I know," she mumbled.

"He's stronger than all of them. And most importantly, he's stronger than Hao. We won't get them back without him. It's that simple."

"His power has been dormant for years," Tamao sighed. "I don't even know what good it would do to involve him."

"You're trying to protect Anna. I really don't care about that. Hao has my daughter, and I won't let you or anyone else sabotage getting her back."

"Ren..."

"Yoh is just as involved in this as I am," he said with a growl. He needs to know his brother is still alive, and if she doesn't tell him I will."

* * *

When Matilda reached the Red Room, she waited nervously at the entrance as a chill ran the entire length of her spine. She didn't understand why the uneasiness overtook her confidence; there was too much excitement building in her brain. As the stone door opened slowly, she paused a few moments before stepping inside.

The Red Room was exactly that: red. The stone walls were made from hardened clay mixed with rock particles, leaving a carmine surface. Nichrom was the only other person in the room, and as he smiled at her she lightly calmed her nerves.

"They're not here yet," he said. "I think we're early."

She sat beside him at the round table and tapped her fingers against the hard stone surface. The door remained open, signaling to them there were more people coming, and she smiled when a new person emerged. The extremely tall man was wearing black and didn't return her gesture. He nodded politely, however, and stood across from them in front of the table.

"Nichrom, Matilda," he said with a low, authoritative voice.

"Luchist," Nichrom replied. "It's been a while."

"Hao isn't coming. There's something important he must tend to."

Matilda exhaled weakly with disappointment, and Nichrom leaned forward in his seat to rest his arms against the table.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He didn't elaborate," Luchist replied. "but he gave me our instructions."

She bit her bottom lip and tried to regulate her heavy breathing. Her emotional attachment to Hao was obvious to everyone there, but she wanted to appear indifferent nonetheless. It was an action she failed miserably doing, but she needed to try.

"The plan is simple. He wants each of us to fight Hana."

"What?" Nichrom said with a frown. "He's a kid."

"He's not ready to fight yet," Matilda added. "Isn't this sudden?"

"Bring two members from your team with you to the training." Luchist ignored their protests. "There will be nine of us. We're not allowed to give him any fighting tips, and we can't hold back."

Matilda mumbled something under her breath they didn't hear.

"So...basically we're trying to kill him?" Nichrom's question sounded more like a statement of fact, but he paused.

"The goal is to teach him survival," Luchist said. "If we go easy on him he'll never learn to defend himself or adapt."

"What if we accidentally kill him?"

Matilda stared at him with widened eyes and noticed the seriousness in his expression.

"According to Hao, that is nearly impossible. The additional team members are there for our protection."

"I don't need protection from an eight year old," Nichrom mumbled.

"We don't know all of his capabilities," Luchist scolded, "and his raw power needs to be controlled. I seriously doubt he's learned that yet."

"So, how much time do we have?" Matilda asked and scratched her ear.

"He wants Hana ready to fight him in two days."

"Two days?" Nichrom heavily exhaled. "That's not enough time. He'll kill the little boy."

"There are things about Hana we must not be aware of. Hao is confident he can fight. We have to trust him."

"Where will everyone else be?" Matilda asked as her nerves weakened her voice.

"Strengthening our defenses. It's only a matter of time before Yoh and his friends attack," he sighed. "Our head start is probably already gone."

"He wants Hana ready before they find us," Nichrom confirmed.

"More than likely."

"I need to know who you're choosing for this," Luchist shifted the subject slightly. "We start tomorrow morning. Hao wants a report."

"Horo and Fudou," Nichrom said quickly. "Definitely."

"What about you, Matilda?"

She tapped the table and rubbed her nose.

"If you pick Kanna and Marion, you'll die," Nichrom teased.

"Shut up."

"It's an obvious choice, Matilda," Luchist added. "Pirika is the strongest on your team. She has to be one of them."

"Yep," Nichrom said with a giggle.

"Pirika and...Faust," she said bitterly.

"That will do." Luchist made his way to the door.

"Hey, wait!" Nichrom called to him and stood from the table. "What about you, Luchist? Who are you picking?"

"That should be obvious," he said. "Marco and Jeanne."


	12. Preparation

**Preparation**

Hana opened his eyes very slowly and blinked a few times before focusing on the ceiling above him. He lay flat on his back with a thin green blanket covering his torso and legs. The fatigue waned as he scratched his head briefly and rubbed his hand with his face.

"How did you sleep?"

He was startled by the gentle male voice but realized quickly he wasn't at home. Hao sat in a chair watching him sleep the entire time, and the thought lingered in his mind a few moments before he smiled.

"I feel better now," he replied and yawned.

"Good." He rubbed his head with his hand as the boy sat upright.

"Where's Mei?" Hana asked weakly as he paused to rub his eyes.

"She's busy at the moment, but you'll see her soon."

"Okay."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little." He suddenly felt embarrassed for admitting it and grabbed his stomach.

"Come with me. We'll get you something to eat." He held out his hand. "There are people I want you to meet."

"Um, okay."

After taking a few moments to wash his face and brush his teeth, Hao led Hana down a long hallway that was greatly unfamiliar. He was unaware of the specific layout of the place, and he didn't recognize his surroundings. The cave walls looked mostly identical.

"It's a shortcut," Hao said randomly as if he knew the boy was confused.

"Okay," he whispered.

Since Hao was walking directly in front of him, Hana watched his pace with great interest. The man's confidence was greatly alluring, and Hana suddenly envied this presence. He seemed effortlessly persuasive and strong, characteristics Hana knew he lacked, and for some reason he was intimidating without saying a word. He lowered his head slightly and watched his feet in silence. If only he had this strength. If only he had confidence and courage. Maybe he wouldn't be so miserable. And, maybe people like James would fear him instead of—

He sighed audibly, and Hao slowed his pace.

"What's wrong, Hana?" he asked without turning around.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "It's stupid."

They entered a large open room at the end of the hallway that was full of light, much to Hana's surprise. The laughter and cheerful voices caught his attention, especially as they quickly silenced when Hao entered. Hana watched with great anxiety as the adults surrounding them quickly stood and bowed. Some of them stared at Hana with great awe and excitement; others seemed bothered he was there.

"This is Hana," Hao announced, although this was greatly unnecessary. Everyone knew who he was, and Hana could sense the tension. "He's hungry."

"I made soup for him, Master," one woman sheepishly replied and took a few steps forward.

Hana stared at her and nervously smiled. The woman was undeniably attractive. Her long, waist length black hair was wild, fanning out over her head in controlled chaos, and she wore a red scarf around her forehead that seemed to tame the strands somehow. Her sun kissed skin was flawlessly smooth; the bronze tone highlighted the luminosity of her green eyes. Her beauty was bothersome, and Hana's discomfort greatly increased as he found himself unable to stop staring.

"Thank you, Rutherfor," Hao replied with a smile.

"Come with me." She held out her hand.

Hana obeyed the request quickly and followed her to one of the nearby rounded tables. The others were still standing in awkward silence until Hao told them to sit down. The atmosphere was deeply unsettling and impressive at the same time; Hana couldn't help his amazement. He had never seen his father demand this kind of attention and...fear. It was fascinating. And, he wanted it.

"I hope you like it." Rutherfor interrupted his thoughts quickly and smiled at him. "Be careful; it's very hot."

"Thank you very much," Hana replied and returned the smile.

"I'll be back later, Hana," Hao said. "I want you to get to know them while I'm gone."

"Okay."

When Hao left the room, the tension began to slowly subside. Some of the adults were talking again, and he saw a few of them approach his table.

"So, I'm Rutherfor," the woman sitting beside him said. "It's so great to finally meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." He paused to blow on the bowl she placed in front of him.

"So, you're Hana." A tall man with blond hair stood at the edge of the table. His thick beige shirt gave the illusion he was extremely muscular, and he wore black pants with black socks. Hana noticed randomly that he hadn't seen anyone there wearing shoes, but he dismissed the aimless thought quickly.

"Um, yeah," Hana replied.

"I'm Pino," he said proudly, then pointed behind him. "This is Meene."

"Hi there," the woman said eagerly.

"And..." He turned to his right and pointed. "This is Chocolove."

"Hey, little man," he said. "What's up?"

"Hi," Hana replied with a polite smile. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Sorry about earlier," Pino said with a shrug. "Sometimes they get spooked when Hao's here."

"Why?"

They stared at him as if it were some type of trick question but didn't reply.

"Well..." Pino pointed to a table across the room. "Those girls over there are Kanna and Marion. They don't talk to us...so..."

"Oh, okay." Hana giggled slightly.

"Let him eat, Pino," Rutherfor scolded. "We can talk to him later."

"Fine." He seemed disappointed with the request and folded his arms over his torso. "Hey, kid. If you need anything, come and find me...okay?"

"Sure."

"Yeah," Chocolove added. "And, he'll come and find me. Then I'll fix it."

Rutherfor and Meene laughed at them, but Pino didn't appreciate the joke and frowned.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "We'll talk later, Hana."

"Okay."

Hana began eating his soup as his hunger overtook his stomach in painful cramps. He ate much faster than he anticipated, but the soup was so delicious he couldn't stop. He was slightly distracted when three more adults entered the room and sat at a table several feet away. He recognized the blue haired woman from earlier, but the two men she was with were foreign. One had the same blue hair and was muscular; the other was thinner with long red hair held with bands into three distinct sections. At first glance, Hana thought the red head was a girl, but as they passed, he realized he was wrong.

"I'll be right back," Rutherfor said and abruptly left the table.

Hana nodded and watched her as she joined their table.

"Pirika, hi."

"So, he's awake?"

"Yeah, he's eating so I wanted to give him some space."

She sat beside the red haired man, and the proximity was much closer than casual. He smiled at her with a slightly reddened face, and she held his hand.

"If you're going to do it out in the open, we can't cover for you," Pirika groaned under her breath.

"Seriously, stop that," her brother sighed.

Rutherfor giggled from the protest and quickly released his hand. He was greatly disgusted by the action but didn't address it.

"Horo," he said gravely, "Nichrom told me we have an assignment."

"Matilda said the same thing," Pirika replied weakly. "Did he say what it was about, Fudou?"

"No, he just said we need to be ready to fight tomorrow morning."

"I hate when he's vague like that," Horo replied bitterly. "Just tell us what you want."

"What if you have to fight Hana?" Rutherfor asked, glancing briefly at the boy.

"He's not ready yet," Pirika said. "It's too soon."

"But, what if you're wrong?"

The four sat in silence and stared at the table.

"Come on, Rutherfor," Pirika said quickly. "He just got here."

"Yeah," Horo added nervously. "That wouldn't make any sense...would it?"

"He could probably kill you," Rutherfor whispered weakly. "All of you."

"Okay, stop it," Fudou said. "We don't know what the assignment is, so there's no point in getting worked up about it."

"You're assuming Hao's right about his power, Rutherfor," Horo said with slight irritation. "He could be just a normal kid like we were."

"Or, he could kill you."

Pirika rolled her eyes.

"I'm not trying to spook you. I just want you to be careful. We have no idea what that boy is capable of, and if you have to fight him you should be prepared."

"Marco and Jeanne will be there too," Fudou added. "I overheard Luchist talking to Marco about it."

"Are we under attack?" Rutherfor asked.

"No." Horo scratched his ear. "He would have told us."

"Does Jeanne know about Mei?" Pirika asked.

"I don't know," Horo sighed. "She's supposed to be with Faust. I haven't seen them in at least three hours."

"Where did he take her?" Rutherfor asked with a worried expression.

Pirika stared at the table and bitterly clenched her teeth. Horo tapped his fingers against the table.

"Horo, we need to leave," Fudou stood from the table. "We have to prepare for tomorrow."

"...Fine."

He reluctantly followed Fudou out of the room, and they both paused to stare back at the table. Rutherfor waved at them cheerfully, but Pirika continued staring at the table. Once they were out of sight, her smile faded and she folded her arms over her torso.

"Pirika, what's going on?" she asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? We're roommates, and I would like to think we're friends too. You know something I don't, and I want to know what it is."

"It's probably better you don't know," she sighed.

"I won't tell anyone. You know I can keep secrets."

Pirika glanced at her briefly and exhaled. She didn't want too many people involved, but Rutherfor was right. During their time with Hao, they became very good friends, especially because of Horo and Fudou bonding as roommates. She and Horo even helped hide their relationship from the rest of their accomplices; it was a daunting task, but she didn't want Nichrom to grow suspicious. And, with Rutherfor being the only woman in Nichrom's team, Pirika was a natural person to gravitate to.

Rutherfor was a friend. Yes, she could call her that.

"Mei is here for one reason," she said in the lowest tone possible.

"What reason?"

"Matilda's using her as bait to lure Tao Ren out of hiding."

"He's in hiding?" she replied with a confused frown. "I didn't know that."

"He's trying to stay under the radar," Pirika explained. "They all are. But, I'm sure he knows now Mei is missing. He'll come for her and kill anyone in his way."

"Matilda is out of her mind."

Pirika didn't respond but stared at her with blank acknowledgment.

"She wants revenge," Rutherfor concluded. "She has to know that's suicide, right? Matilda couldn't defeat Ren even if she tied him up first."

"Revenge is never rational," Pirika replied.

"What will she do with Mei?"

"You can't tell anyone I told you this," Pirika said quickly and sternly. "No one outside of our team knows about it."

"...Okay."

"She's planning to kill her."

Rutherfor gasped and held her hand over her mouth but changed her expression quickly when she noticed Kanna staring at her from across the room.

"When Ren arrives, she'll already be dead," Pirika continued bitterly. "That's the plan, at least."

"She can't do that!" Rutherfor whispered angrily. "Hao won't allow it. Does he know about this?"

"He has to know. Do you really think he cares anything about Mei?"

"Maybe not, but what about Jeanne? He wouldn't betray her."

"I'm not waiting for that chance," Pirika sighed. "I need to get Mei out of here, and if you want to consider yourself my friend, you'll help me."

Rutherfor bit her bottom lip. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

The darkness increased her fear much more than the strangling ropes securing her wrists and ankles to the hard chair she sat in. Her body shivered mostly from terror, but the room was cold; goosebumps covered her arms mercilessly, and the black blindfold over her eyes made matters much worse.

She was afraid to speak; there was no way to tell if she was alone. And, her ability to hear thoughts was useless when this stressed. She tightened her hands into weak fists and swallowed hard as she attempted to regulate her breathing.

_I'll be fine. He'll come for me. I know he will._

When she heard a door slowly open she flinched involuntarily and tightened her jaw.

_Hana will come. Just wait. Just stay calm. He'll come._

"Hello, Mei." The woman's voice was incredibly gentle, which was greatly disturbing.

The girl decided not to reply; she had to get her nerves under control.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

Of course she was afraid. Matilda knew that about her. This was probably the best form of torture; she didn't have to proceed. Mei could feel her approaching steps and held her breath. She removed the blind fold and stared into her crimson eyes with great amusement.

How disgusting.

"I'll be honest with you," she said as the unrestrained strands of her orange hair fell into Mei's face and tickled her nose. "I'm really going to enjoy this."

"Hana will find me," Mei blurted suddenly. "He'll come for me."

"He's busy with more important matters," Matilda replied dismissively and stood back to stare at her, "but it's so cute of you to think that."

"So will my father."

"Oh, I'm counting on it. I can tell you exactly what will happen."

Mei's anger slowly overclouded her fear as she stared at the woman with clenched teeth.

"Both of you will die here," she said confidently. "But, you'll die first."

"Hana won't let you kill me," Mei whispered defiantly. "Hana will come."

"Keep telling yourself that, you little brat," Matilda said with a snicker. "You can say it until you take your last breath."

"When my father and Hana find me, you'll die, Matilda." Mei's threatening words were more intimidating than they should have been. "They'll kill you."

Matilda approached her very slowly then slapped her hard with the back of her hand. Mei whimpered as the vicious blow stung her face, and tears quickly filled her eyes as she stared at the floor.

"How tough are you when you're alone, Mei?" she asked her tauntingly. "How long can you survive without people saving you? You're a weak little girl, and I intend to show you just how much."

"I'm not afraid of you, Matilda."

"Maybe not," she replied as she walked to the door, "but I know you're afraid of dying, and you're definitely afraid of the dark."

When Matilda left the room and closed the door, the light quickly dispelled, leaving Mei in complete darkness. She knew the woman had removed the blind fold but realized it didn't matter. Matilda put her here on purpose; she knew this, but the fear clouded her reason.

"Hana?" she whimpered weakly through increasing tears. "Hana, please. Please help me!"

The silence was horrifying, and she gasped for air as her breathing increased.

"Father?"

Matilda leaned her back against the wall in the hallway and folded her arms over her torso. She didn't speak, but as she stared at the floor the audible screaming was difficult to ignore. Mei was hysterical, she concluded, and the thought formed an excited grin on her face.


	13. Threshold

**Threshold**

Anna stared silently at the dashboard and clasped her hands tightly in her lap. The silence was growing uncomfortable, but she decided not to speak. Yoh sat beside her holding the steering wheel loosely in his hands, and he stared out of the windshield into the distant trees. The steady wind rustled the leaves and grass; vivid sunlight pierced through the large tree branches and glimmered against the surface of the nearby lake. They were parked near the clearing, and as the engine hummed in the background Anna glanced out of the passenger window and briefly closed her eyes.

"They're not here," she said.

"I know," he replied, "but, I think you knew before we got here."

She grabbed her dress but didn't respond.

"What's going on, Anna?" He didn't look at her. "There's something you're not telling me. I seem to be the only one here in the dark."

"We should head back home," she replied.

"Where did they go, Anna? Did Hana tell you something he didn't tell me?"

Anna closed her eyes again and bit her bottom lip. She knew once they were back with the others she wouldn't be able to avoid his questions. Someone would answer them even if she refused. If he was going to learn the truth today she had to be the messenger.

"Should I be...worried?" Yoh's voice faltered slightly. His wife's silence was deeply uncomfortable. He braced himself for frightening news.

"They ran away."

The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach rose to his throat suddenly, and he swallowed hard. He opened his mouth slightly to respond but said nothing.

"They're looking...for Hao."

"What?" Yoh's response was mixed with confusion and irritation. "Hana knows my brother's dead. Why would you let them do something like that? "

"He's not dead, Yoh."

Anna's statement barely reached his ears as a stressed whisper. She didn't meet his gaze; he stared at her with widened eyes when he heard the words.

"He's alive," she said after a hesitant pause, "and he's been after Hana ever since he was born."

Yoh stared at his trembling hands and didn't speak. Anna found herself unable to observe his reaction. She didn't veer her gaze away from the dashboard.

"I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect him," she sighed. "I was prepared to defend our son at any cost, but I didn't expect him to leave willingly."

A rush of conflicting emotions overwhelmed him suddenly; his ability to speak malfunctioned as her words faded sourly against his ears. Sadness, fear and anger dominated most of his thoughts, and he clutched the steering wheel in his hands.

"We have to assume Hana is with him now. We'll need to—"

Yoh suddenly moved the gear shift and pulled away from the parking lot, rudely interrupting her. He didn't speak as he sped down the street toward their house, and Anna decided not to push him. This was too much information for him to absorb at once. Regret clouded her mind momentarily before she quickly pushed the emotion away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

There was no way of knowing if he heard her; his silence was uncomfortable. When they arrived in front of the house, he quickly pulled the key out of the ignition. She gently grabbed his arm as he opened the driver side door.

"Yoh, we should talk about this."

He roughly jerked away from her and slammed the door once outside of the car. She rubbed her face with her hand and took a deep breath before following him to the front steps. Yoh was definitely angry, but there was nothing she could do about it now. He entered the house with haste; she weakly sauntered behind. Tamao was first to greet them when they reached the dining room. Ren was sitting in a nearby chair and stood when they appeared. Yoh also noticed Manta and Ryu at the table who brusquely ended a conversation about ammunition when they saw him enter. Lyserg surfaced from the kitchen. Everyone stood in apprehensive silence staring at Anna.

"He knows."

"Yoh," Tamao replied. "I—"

"Where are they?" His voice was cold and stern.

"Hao's camp is somewhere twenty to thirty miles outside of the city." Lyserg stepped forward. "I can narrow it down once we get closer."

"We brought weapons," Ryu said. "Manta's father loaned us some items."

"Ren, what would be my brother's motivation for taking Mei?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Matilda would want to kill her, but I don't know what would be his aim."

"Her abilities would be useful," Anna sighed.

"What...abilities?" Tamao whispered.

"She hasn't mastered her telepathic power," Ren said with a reluctant frown.

"There is another ability I think she possesses." Anna glanced at him but quickly looked away. "I haven't confirmed it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've only seen it once, Ren. It may be insignificant."

"What about Hana?" Yoh asked. "What do you think he wants with my son?"

"Honestly," Ryu suggested. "...I think he wants to use Hana as a weapon."

"Hao will manipulate him into doing what he wants," Ren added. "He'll brainwash him against us...against you."

Yoh clenched his teeth but didn't respond.

"I should have said something..." Tamao bit her lip. "...but, he begged me not to tell you...I mean—"

"I'm aware of Hana's power," Anna interrupted. "We both are."

"What?"

"It's not something you can hide," Yoh added.

"What do you want us to do, Yoh?" Lyserg asked and scratched his neck.

"I want a list of everyone in this camp," Yoh replied, "and their abilities, if you know them."

"I can get that for you," Manta said. "Tamao and I will."

She nodded then stared at her feet.

"Lyserg, I want you to continue tracking them as we get closer. We'll need to know exactly where they are, or at least narrow it down to ten miles."

"Sure, Yoh," he replied.

"We'll leave at four am and will need to travel light. Get some rest tonight, and pack a small bag."

Everyone nodded with slight anxiety except for Ren who was relieved Yoh was taking the situation so seriously.

"What are we going to do?" Tamao asked. "I mean...we're out numbered."

"We're getting the kids back," Yoh replied bluntly and walked away.

Anna glanced at Tamao briefly before following him to the staircase. Ren grinned and folded his arms over his torso. He knew including Yoh was necessary, but he didn't expect the man to take charge in this way. Yoh's anger would definitely be useful.

Yoh walked back and forth in front of the bed once he reached the bedroom. When Anna stepped inside she gently closed the door and watched with her arms rigid at her sides. She didn't know what to say to him, but she needed to figure out a way to communicate.

"Yoh—," she started.

"You knew he was alive for eight years." He stopped his pace and clenching his hands into fists. "You didn't think that was important for me to know?"

"I was...protecting you."

"You let me believe I killed him." His eyes welled with thin tears. "I blamed myself every day for what I did to him. You made me believe I lost him forever. You were...protecting me? From what?"

Anna was visibly confused by his outburst and took a step forward. He noticed the move but was too angry to protest.

"Yoh..." She lightly exhaled. "He took your son. He's going to kill him."

"He wouldn't hurt Hana. You _know_ that's not true."

"Hao is...evil." Irritation flooded her voice. "He's not the loving brother you wanted him to be. He was never that person, Yoh. He's more dangerous now than ever."

"I had the right to know. I had the right to know my brother is alive! He's my only brother...and you...took him away from me!"

_Are you serious?_ Anna frowned at him as random thoughts clouded her brain. Yoh's devastated expression increased her irritation, and she clenched her teeth.

"He has Hana," she sighed. "He has Mei. You know why. You know what this is about, Yoh. Nothing else matters right now. We have to get them back."

"We'll get them back." He headed for the bedroom door with a disgusted growl.

"Yoh—"

"Don't talk to me." He didn't turn around and slammed the door on his exit.

* * *

Hao sat silently in the dark room with his elbows rested against the stone table and his hands cradling his face. The darkness was deeply uncomfortable for them, but they didn't voice any concern. Matilda stood behind him with nervous energy she couldn't control. Nichrom leaned his back against the wall a few feet away. Luchist was sitting at the table in a nearby chair, and he stared blankly at the stone.

"Everything is prepared," he said finally. "We can begin tomorrow morning."

"Excellent," Hao replied.

"Yoh and his allies will be here soon. They should discover our location within three days."

"Should we take any precautions?" Matilda asked.

"No," he said with a smile. "Instruct your teams to defend themselves as necessary when they arrive."

"Master," Nichrom said, "I thought we were trying to keep them out."

"You can kill them all, but allow Yoh to pass." Hao shifted his weight in the chair and scratched the side of his face.

"We can't let Yoh infiltrate this camp!" Matilda said with anger. "He's our biggest threat!"

"Matilda, if you harm him in any way I'll kill you."

The words sent haunting chills down her spine and disabled the will to continue her thoughts. She weakly lowered her head and bitterly closed her eyes.

"He will look for me," Hao continued after a brief pause, "and I want him to find me. No one should interfere with this."

"Yes, Master." Nichrom stepped forward, grabbing Matilda by the arm. "We understand."

"Good," he said with a cheerful smile. "Get some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day."


	14. Test

**Test**

As Hana sat upright in his bed and stared at the thin green blanket covering his legs, thoughts of James grew more difficult to ignore. He didn't understand fully why he thought of the boy in the first place, but this didn't ease his guilt. Hana had no reason to feel guilty; he was defending himself. But, there were many people in the world who wouldn't have shared this view. They would definitely condemn him because they didn't understand. No one could understand Hana's thoughts and feelings, especially his parents. Perhaps this was the real reason he decided to run away. Finding his uncle was an excuse to escape his miserable existence, and he wondered if he would ever consider going back.

But, this was useless rambling. Of course he had to go back. His parents would definitely be worried sick about him, and Mei was too uncomfortable with the atmosphere to—

Hana frowned and bit his bottom lip. He hadn't heard from Mei since they were separated in his uncle's room. This was beginning to feel strange. Thoughts of confusion and longing angered him suddenly, and he clutched the blanket in his hands.

"I don't care," he said. "She's not my friend anyway."

He had to say it aloud; this was the only way he could convince himself. But sudden cramping in the pit of his stomach revealed his deception. Hana hated her so much. Mei insisted upon being in his life, constantly interfering with every decision he ever made. This was the perfect opportunity to get rid of her. Perhaps she would just get lost in the woods and he would never have to speak to her again. That would be absolutely perfect.

If only he didn't miss her so much.

"You need to eat breakfast." The warm voice startled him from the random thoughts.

"Okay," he replied. Hao had entered the room secretly; Hana never heard his footsteps.

He smiled at the boy and sat on the edge of the bed. Hana met his eyes briefly but quickly looked away as his discomfort grew more apparent.

"You think about him too much," he said.

"...Who?"

"James."

Hana frowned at his lap but dared not lift his eyes. "How did you know about him?"

"I know everything about you, Hana."

Hao stood briefly to sit closer, and Hana involuntarily shifted his weight toward the adjacent wall. He placed a strong hand on his shoulder once beside him. Hana scratched his head nervously and stared at the wall in front of them.

"He's your enemy, and if you hadn't defended yourself he would have hurt you."

"Yeah," Hana sighed, "but, I went too far. Tamao said so."

"How many times has this boy attacked you?"

"Every day for the past two years."

"And, you decided to fight back once. Do you still think it was excessive?"

Hana mumbled something inaudible under his breath, but Hao ignored it.

"People like James will never stop on their own. If you want the bullying to stop, you make it stop. You take your destiny into your own hands and shape it at your will."

"I don't understand." Hana was slightly embarrassed for admitting it.

Hao paused for a moment and ran his fingers through the boy's thick locks. He stared at him intently then rested his hand on his back. Hana didn't move, and chills ran down his spine until the man spoke again.

"Your abilities should be admired, not ridiculed. They hate you because they fear your potential. They criticize you because they don't want your power to grow. They want to suppress your strength and keep you contained. But they will not succeed, Hana. You are strong and powerful. Soon they will fear you. Soon they will pay for their ignorance. Soon the world will witness your greatness, and you will bring all of them to their knees."

Hana turned his head briefly to stare at him but noticed his fixed gaze against the wall in front of them. Hao's eyes increased in intensity, something Hana thought wasn't possible, and his thin lips curved slightly into a smile.

At least, that's what Hana saw.

"Um..." He hesitated and bit his bottom lip. "Who's 'they'?"

"Come on." He stood abruptly and ignored the boy's question. "Let's get food for you."

Hana followed him out of the bed but paused hesitantly and sat on the edge.

"Um...Uncle Hao?"

"Don't call me that."

"What?" Hana stared at his back and held his breath when the man turned around.

"Don't ever call me that again." His eyes revealed unfounded anger, and Hana noticed his teeth were clenched.

"Okay," Hana said quickly and swallowed hard. Hao was scaring him; panic filled his brain.

"Let's go," he said.

Hao's demeanor morphed quickly into cheerful sincerity, but this only increased Hana's discomfort. There was no one he could think of in his life who had the ability to evoke emotions of anger, apathy and happiness in one sitting. Hao's expressions shifted too quickly and yet completely, and Hana was greatly disturbed. The pain in his stomach returned swiftly, and Hana knew this feeling wouldn't be ignored.

There was something wrong, but Hana was too afraid to find out the source.

The tents Manta and Ryu brought along were uncomfortable. Tamao didn't want to sleep in them and hoped their journey wouldn't require it. She shared her tent with Anna; it made sense for the women to be together, and Yoh had already decided he didn't want to see her. Anna sat across from her with her knees bent, and she held a small photograph of Hana in her hand.

"We'll find him, Anna. I promise."

She didn't respond.

"You did the right thing. It was necessary to protect Hana. If Yoh had known about this, things would be much worse."

"I'm not sure I agree with that," Anna replied and squeezed the edges of the photo.

"You would have lost them both, Anna." Tamao pleaded with a strained whisper. There was a possibility their conversation would be over heard.

"He won't talk to me," Anna sighed. "I don't know what will happen when we find Hana."

"Yoh wouldn't side with Hao," Tamao replied bitterly. "He kidnapped Hana...and Mei. He tried to kill you. He's done so many terrible things...killed so many people..."

"He won't see it that way. Hao is his brother. That's all he sees."

Tamao considered her statement very carefully and frowned. Anna was right, in theory. There were things Yoh did in the past that made no sense, but he couldn't be talked out of them. Tamao and Anna decided to keep Hao dead and away from Yoh for good reason. Anna didn't want her husband to be manipulated...coerced...brainwashed.

And Hao was the master of control.

The door flap opened suddenly, and Tamao flinched. Anna didn't move from her position, but her expression quickly softened when she saw Yoh crouch down inside the opening.

"Yoh."

"Tamao, I want to talk to you," he said coldly, ignoring Anna's greeting, and quickly left the tent.

Anna exhaled bitterly and closed her eyes. Tamao glanced at her sadly before following Yoh into the clearing. Yoh lead her to a large tree stump; Lyserg and Manta were sitting near it on the grass. There was a small piece of paper lain against the smooth surface, and they were discussing something on the subject.

"Manta made a list of people in Hao's camp," Yoh said. "I want you to confirm the names."

"Okay, Yoh," she replied.

Tamao sat on her knees beside Manta and stared at the list. Lyserg smiled at her when she sat down, but she didn't see the gesture.

"There aren't this many," she said after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Manta countered. "He has three teams of people."

"Just go over it," Yoh demanded impatiently and sat across from them.

"Well, Matilda's still captain of the first team," Manta said.

"Sure."

"Her team consists of Marion, Kanna, Pirika..." Lyserg clenched his teeth when Manta mentioned her name and looked away. "Chocolove, Ashil and Faust."

"Ashil's dead," she said. "He was killed during an attack last year."

Manta crossed out the name with a black pen and stared at the paper in silence. After a long pause he resumed.

"Nichrom is the second captain," he said confidently. "It's a big team."

Yoh narrowed his eyes.

"It should be Rutherfor, Namari, Thalim, Peyote, Fudou, Cebin—"

"Cebin and Peyote are dead too."

Manta marked the paper with his pen again.

"Magma, Big Guy Bill—"

"They're dead," she mumbled.

Manta paused again and crossed out the names. He was growing slightly irritated with the interruptions but knew it was necessary for an accurate list.

"And," he sighed, "Horo."

Her eyes welled, and she blinked a few times to dispel the overwhelming emotion. Lyserg stared at her with saddened eyes, but she quickly cleared her throat and nodded for Manta to continue.

"The last team is led by Luchist," he said. "The members are Meene, Porf, Pino, Chris, Zria, Marco, John, Hans—"

"Porf, Chris, Hans and John are dead," Tamao said. "Hao killed them himself."

"Okay," Manta replied and grabbed the pen. "That's it."

"What about Jeanne?" Lyserg asked eagerly.

Yoh's irritation quickly faded, and they both waited for an answer.

"She could be there; I'm really not sure," Tamao replied.

"Well, where else would he have taken her?" Lyserg demanded. "I mean...unless she's..."

He didn't finish the statement and scratched his neck.

"If she were dead, Tamao would know about it," Yoh suggested calmly. "Manta, read the list back to me."

"Okay," Manta sighed. "Team one: Matilda, Marion, Kanna, Pirika, Chocolove, Faust."

Tamao nodded but didn't look at him.

"Team two: Nichrom, Rutherfor, Namari, Thalim, Fudou, Horo. Team three: Luchist, Meene, Pino, Zria, Marco. And possibly Jeanne."

"If she's there she would be with Marco," Lyserg said.

"Yoh?" Tamao asked. "How are we going to do this? If we're right about this list...we're outnumbered."

"Do you know anything about their powers, Manta?" Yoh asked, ignoring Tamao's question.

"Well..." Manta shrugged. "Zria and Pino manipulate water like Horo and Pirika. I guess ice would be more accurate."

"Matilda, Marion and Kanna have no powers. They play with daggers and pretend to be important," Lyserg added.

"I don't know anything about Thalim, Rutherfor or Namari," Manta sighed.

"If we needed to guess, I would say earth/stone or metal manipulation," Tamao suggested. "Most of the people on that team manipulate elements, and...well, I don't know."

"Luchist's team, with the exception of Zria and Pino, handle artillery/war weapons," Lyserg added. "Their military grade equipment is fused with some kind of poison. I don't know what it is exactly."

"What about Fudou?" Yoh asked with a frown.

"I don't know," Manta sighed. "I've seen it, but I can't explain it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he does these chants under his breath and strange hand movements," Manta rambled. "It seems harmless, but then people die."

"It's some kind of paralysis or body manipulation," Tamao said. "You lose control over your limbs so you can't fight."

"That's pretty impressive," Lyserg mumbled.

"We'll keep moving," Yoh said sternly and stood. "Gather the tents. Lyserg, keep tracking the camp, and let me know when we get within ten miles."

"I will."

"Um, Yoh?" Tamao bit her lip as Manta and Lyserg walked away.

"What is it?"

"Should we tell Ren about Jeanne?" She almost whispered the question and paused. "In case she's there?"

"We'll deal with it later," Yoh replied. "He needs to be clear headed for this or we'll lose him."

* * *

Hana followed Hao down a long dirt path once they reached the outer cave. The wind blew vigorously through the surrounding trees, and his hair wildly slapped against his face and neck. Hana's nerves increased as a sudden chill trembled his limbs, and he buried his hands deep into his pants pockets. Hao stopped his pace suddenly and stared at the nearby trees.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said and inhaled the fragrant air.

"Yeah," Hana replied. "It really is."

Loose leaves rustled around their feet as they continued their walk, and Hana's pace slowed as the cool breeze calmed his senses. He was beginning to feel intoxicated, although he didn't know why, and he stopped walking briefly to close his eyes.

"What is this?" Hana took a deep breath and raised his arms in the air. The environment surrounding him was so beautiful, inviting and tempting. He was being lured into something. He had no idea what was creating this wonderful euphoric feeling in his head, but he didn't want it to stop. After several moments, he realized he was lagging behind and opened his eyes.

And he panicked.

Hao was nowhere in sight, and the possibility of him being lost in the woods was imminent. He turned in every direction, but his desperate scan was met with trees all around. There was a clearing ahead he saw once he began to calm his nerves, and he walked slowly toward it.

"Stop being a baby," he scolded himself. "You're a man. Be a man, Hana."

When he reached the clearing, the area was completely empty. He couldn't remember how to get back to the cave, and he needed Hao to get back inside it. But, he couldn't panic. Panicking would prove to everyone he was weak. His mother and father would shelter him for the rest of his life. Mei wouldn't respect him. And, James would—

"Where are you!" He tightening his hands into fists.

A stinging sensation irritated his feet suddenly. He tried to shake his foot but realized he couldn't seem to move it.

"What?" he whispered under his breath and stared at them.

The burning grew in intensity suddenly, burrowing through his legs and into his torso. Pain immediately signaled the nerves in his brain, and he clenched his teeth. He tried moving again to no avail, and after several seconds the stinging enveloped his entire body.

"What...the...hell?"

Hana fell hard to his knees as he found himself struggling to breathe. Involuntarily, he rolled over onto his back, hitting the ground hard, and he stared into the sky with a frightened expression before briefly closing his eyes. The change in the air around him was startling, and he quickly reopened them. The unwilled movements continued; this time he was hurled back upright onto his knees with his fists firmly planted onto the ground in front of him. He was unable to lift his head, but as he raised his eyes he could see a man standing in front of him with a blank face. Hana blinked a few times; staring was uncomfortable, and his eyes burned. He'd seen that man with long red hair before.

The man said absolutely nothing. He stared at Hana with a cold, enigmatic expression and didn't react when he was joined by other adults. Hana couldn't make out how many entered the clearing. The pain was making reasoning too difficult. But, there was one person he recognized from the group completely, and when he saw her his eyes filled with tears.

_Matilda._ He meant to say her name aloud, but pain prevented him from uttering any noises except for occasional moans. She didn't speak nor did she look at him, deciding instead to stare at a nearby tree. The woman whom he now felt was betraying him stood behind a man he'd never seen before. He had very long black hair, and his smile was uncomfortable.

"Hello, Hana," he said.

Hana couldn't respond.

"My name is Nichrom. He's Fudou."

He pointed to the red haired adult standing in front of him. But, Hana didn't really care. He wanted the pain to stop.

"I hope you're ready to die. I'd hate to see you piss your pants."

Matilda closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

The panic Hana tried so desperately to dispel was back and much stronger than before. Where was Hao? Was he going to let his accomplices do this? Was he really going to die...right now?

The tears increased rapidly and fell in large drops onto the ground below him. He felt abandoned and betrayed. Hao lied to him. He thought the man wanted to know his nephew. He thought he cared for him at least. But he led him out into the woods to be slaughtered by his accomplices. He wanted Hana dead.

Hana's thoughts raced wildly in his mind as he stared at the ground. The panic quickly subsided as the anger presented itself more insistently. Hao must have thought he was weak. This was why he wanted to kill him. He felt he was useless.

_I'm not useless._

Fudou stared at the boy silently, but his blank expression quickly changed into a slightly confused frown. Matilda opened her eyes, and as she glanced at him she held her breath. Nichrom's eyes narrowed as he shared their focus, and he clenched his teeth.

"Uh, Captain..." Horo, who was standing next to Nichrom, lightly scratched his head. "He shouldn't be able to move like that."


	15. Potential

**Potential**

Leaves rustled in the distance as the small adult crowd encircled him. The pain in Hana's limbs was unbearable; the burning sensation melted his skin from the inside. He couldn't recall experiencing this type of agony before in his life; even the fights at school paled in comparison to this torture Fudou effortlessly inflicted. The restraint was tiresome and irritating. There was nothing worse in Hana's mind than being betrayed, and he hated the thought of others seeing him as weak. But he couldn't decide what to do or how to escape. His thoughts were too consumed with anger. Visions of James laughing at him. Those surrounding adults laughing at him. This was a joke to them, and he was the main event. Tamao was telling him not to react. His mother was telling him to be polite. His father suggested he hide his power as long as possible and not fight under any circumstances.

Nichrom wanted him to wet his pants.

Hana's anger grew difficult to contain, especially under this uncomfortable restraint. He clutched his hands into fists and growled as a new emotion grew painfully apparent. It was something he never felt before, and he couldn't stop the infectious spread through his arms and legs. The blood rushed violently to his brain; he couldn't reorder the voices of unsolicited advice. Redness flushed his eyes momentarily and he closed them. His movements were slight but noticeable, and after pausing for a brief moment Hana opened his eyes again, allowing this new feeling to completely take control.

Rage.

"Captain..." Horo didn't remove his gaze from the boy.

He was interrupted by a disturbing sound. Hana was still on his hands and knees and had only moved a few inches. After several seconds Horo concluded that muffled groan didn't come from him. Matilda took a step forward and stared at the boy in confusion, and Nichrom clutched his hands into fists when he glanced slowly at Fudou.

The man was still on his feet for now. He had been completely silent until this moment; his companions didn't notice the blood seeping from his nose until he made the low sound. Fudou stared at Hana with eyes of slight shock and confusion. He never had to concentrate this hard before and realized quickly he was no longer able to contain him.

Pirika stepped closer for a better look and stopped directly beside Matilda. No one spoke; shock overwhelmed them. Hana growled a few times before sitting upright, and as he pushed himself from the grass to stand on his feet, Fudou quickly collapsed. She ran to his side, ignoring Matilda's demand for her to stay put, and attempted to rouse him.

"What the hell?" Horo blurted.

"He's unconscious," Pirika said. "Matilda, we need to—"

She interrupted her own statement and dodged a large rock aimed for her face. It was suddenly apparent that Hana was standing on his feet, unrestrained and preparing to attack. Matilda instinctively stepped back, an action that angered Nichrom greatly.

"He's a kid. There's no reason to fear a kid!"

"This is interesting," Luchist said. He was several feet away from them with Marco at his side and seemingly had no intention to fight.

"Horo," Nichrom demanded bitterly, "restrain him."

He seemed reluctant to obey the order but stepped forward anyway. The seconds that followed were dangerously unexpected.

If any of these adults had abilities, Hana never saw them. The earth shifted beneath them, sending a large rift through the clearing. Wind increased rapidly in pace, forcing nearby trees to break apart; rocks and leaves loose in his path disintegrated as he stepped toward them. Hana's physical movements were very slight; he opened the palms of his hands a few times and waved them with delicate ease. But the effects were devastating. Horo was first to receive a crushing blow to his stomach, and the force drove him back several feet. He fell onto the ground hard enough to be stunned, and he didn't recover for several minutes. Pirika froze the boy's feet quickly in an attempt to keep him from moving any closer, but the ice shattered instantly without a misstep. He glared at her with wrathful eyes, causing her to rise involuntarily into mid air. She struggled in vain to free herself from this forced levitation, and after frightful seconds of pause she was hurled violently into a pile of broken tree branches far away from the clearing.

Matilda's daggers sprung out from her utility belt with a strange circular pattern, and the sharp blades sliced her skin and clothing in various places. The blood surfaced quickly, and she fell to her knees from the pain. After mercilessly cutting through her hair and narrowly missing her neck, a wound that would have been fatal, the daggers lodged into the thick tree trunk behind her head. Faust, who although at this point had only been an innocent bystander, was slammed into the ground and crushed by a boulder sized stone. He was unable to free himself, since his legs were pinned beneath it, but Hana's attention quickly turned away.

Marco and Luchist approached slowly behind, but Hana was unable to focus on anyone else except for the man in front of him. Nichrom had been restrained by the feet with the rift created in the initial attack and was now staring at the boy as if experiencing an impossible dream.

"I am not weak."

Hana's declaration rumbled through the clearing with a frightful echo, and his voice resembled an enraged beast. He took a few steps forward before clutching his hands into tight fists at his sides, and several medium sized rocks levitated in front of him, spinning vigorously until forming into sharpened spears. Nichrom's eyes widened as the sharp points discharged through the air like bullets; Hana had aimed them at the man's face, and seconds before reaching their destination they fell limply onto the ground.

The wind stopped abruptly, sending everything that was swirling through the clearing to the ground. Horo held his torso with one of his hands as he limped toward the unconscious body of Fudou, and Pirika quietly joined them. Matilda didn't move from her position against the tree; her eyes filled with tears as her terror was apparent. Nichrom stared at the boy with a startled expression, and although his mouth was agape he was unable to speak. The palms of his hands were planted firmly onto the ground and he gasped audibly when Hana suddenly fell face down in front of him.

Marco was standing behind him and lowered his gun, signaling to the witnesses what had just occurred. Nichrom blinked his eyes, staring briefly at the pistol in Marco's hand then stared at the boy again who didn't move.

"That's enough for today," Luchist said authoritatively after joining Marco's side.

He wanted to say more but was distracted when Hana began squirming against the ground.

"It's poison," Marco warned him. "You shouldn't fight its effect or it will kill you."

Hana clenched his teeth and dug his fingernails into the dirt. He moaned audibly, and soon the sound grew into a painful whimper. Marco frowned at him but his expression quickly softened when he saw a small piece of metal slowly protruding from his back.

"He's removing the bullets," Luchist said with enthusiasm. "Incredible."

The metal shards fell heavily against the ground beside him, and he exhaled weakly a few times before finally losing consciousness. The adults that were able to stand encircled the boy again without speaking. Nichrom looked away momentarily with a bitter frown, but Luchist's excitement was obvious. Horo and Pirika stood holding hands. Matilda didn't move from the tree. Faust struggled to free himself again until Nichrom removed the boulder in frustration, but he was unable to move when realizing his left leg was broken.

"That boy," Horo said, "is strong."

* * *

"Thalim, what are you doing?"

He froze suddenly upon realizing he had been discovered. The hallway was supposed to be empty, and all of Hao's accomplices were supposed to be strengthening the camp's defenses. The dorm rooms should have been abandoned at this point, and he thought this would be the perfect opportunity to escape. But Rutherfor's familiar voice had surely caught him in the act, and he had no choice but to explain himself. She was loyal to her captain and would report him as soon as Nichrom's mission was complete. There was no use in dragging it out, he supposed. He had to tell her the truth.

"We're leaving," he said and slowly turned around. "Namari and I."

"Leaving?" she frowned and stepped forward. "Master Hao won't allow that, and you know it."

"We have a plan, Rutherfor," he sighed. "Just pretend you didn't see me."

"If you're caught leaving this place you'll die." Rutherfor's words were deliberately forceful, but her expression didn't change. "Master Hao will kill you."

"Yoh and his friends will be here in less than two days," he blurted in frustration. "You want to just wait for them to come and attack us?"

"What exactly were you planning to do?" she asked.

Thalim closed his eyes briefly but didn't respond.

"You can't go after them, Thalim." Her voice softened. "Yoh is more powerful than you. Even if you take Namari with you it's an impossible fight."

"Rutherfor—"

"His friends won't just watch either. All of them will attack you, and you'll die."

"Not if we split them up. Trust me, Rutherfor. We have a plan, and I really think it will work."

"Your plan doesn't matter," she sighed, "because you can't leave."

"We have a way out, and the only way we'll get caught is if you rat us out."

"Did Namari talk you into this?" she asked suddenly, folding her arms tightly over her torso.

"No," he sighed, "we came up with it together."

"But he brought it up, didn't he?"

"It doesn't matter," Thalim said as he scratched his head. "Are you going to tell Nichrom or what?"

"This is a mistake," she said. "This is a terrible mistake, Thalim. But, if I can't change your mind I can't keep you here either."

He smiled at her weakly and quickly disappeared down the hallway. Rutherfor stared at the floor silently for a few moments then worriedly scratched her neck.

"You're going to get yourself killed," she whispered bitterly.

* * *

Hao slowly entered the dimly lit room, and as his bare feet fell dully against the cold stone he stared at the bed that was neatly made. She hadn't slept there in days and opted instead to sit in a far corner against the floor. He knew she was aware of his presence, but she didn't speak. The woman was small with her bent knees tucked tightly into her chest, and her arms rested weakly against them. Gray cotton pants pulled against her frail frame, and the tiny white t-shirt revealed the petite curves of her torso. Beautiful strands of her long hair shimmered brilliantly despite the dull atmosphere, and she didn't restrain them as a few partially hid her face.

"I can't let you do anything if you won't eat," he said.

She glared at him with bitter disdain and didn't respond.

"You have to eat to keep up your strength. It's not negotiable."

She clenched her teeth but continued her silence. Hao sat beside her on the floor, and she quickly crawled away, resuming her clutched stance against the wall. He smiled at her warmly, however, completely ignoring her disposition.

"I'm not your enemy," he whispered.

"You can't keep me here. You can't keep me here forever."

Hao moved closer, grabbing her arm when she attempted to flee. She punched him a few times with her free hand, but he pulled her into his torso and wrapped his arms around her, restraining her movements.

"You have to stop fighting me, Jeanne," he sighed.

She wriggled free from him suddenly, and he allowed her to stand on her feet.

"You took them away from me! You took everything away from me!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"I want my family!" Tears filled her crimson eyes as she pointed a shaking finger at him. "My husband...my daughter...you can't keep me here!"

"Jeanne, you're not married."

She hesitated and stared at him with a shocked frown. He didn't elaborate, and her limbs began to shake.

"No," she whimpered erratically. "You're lying. You're lying!"

He stepped closer and grabbed her wrists. She tried to pull away, but he tightened his grasp and pulled her forward, forcing their eyes to meet.

"You were never married, Jeanne," he rephrased the statement with the same tone, "and you don't have any children."

The confusion in her eyes overclouded her expression, and she stared at him with her mouth partially agape.

"Don't you remember?"

Jeanne remained silent as he released her wrists and rested his hands firmly against her shoulders. She sniffed audibly, placing her open palms weakly against his chest and stared at his neck.

"Stop doing this." The statement was barely audible, and he kissed her forehead delicately before continuing his plea. "Come back to me."

The confusion and frustration in her eyes faded almost immediately when he whispered the last statement in her ear. A contrasting expression of blankness mixed with slight apathy consumed her senses, and she weakly pulled away.

"I'm hungry." Her tone was stern, and she stared at him with bitter indifference.

"I'll bring you lunch." His enigmatic expression was difficult to decipher, and for several seconds their eye contact remained intact.

"Thank you," she said plainly.

He walked away from her slowly, and as he reached the exit he paused. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Mei is here."

"Who's Mei?" she asked with an irritated frown.

He looked back at her calmly. "Your daughter."

Jeanne stared at him silently and carefully considered the answer. She bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes before taking a few steps closer.

"I don't have any children," she replied severely.

"I apologize." He nodded. "It was my mistake."

She didn't answer and watched as he slowly exited the room. Hao walked down the hallway with a deliberate pace. Although he remained silent, keeping his emotions completely under subjection, he couldn't manage to hide the amused grin painted over his lips.


	16. Abduction

**Abduction**

Manta adjusted the collar of his beige shirt nervously as he slowly walked the dirt path. The silence was uncomfortable, but he didn't know how to start the conversation he desired. Yoh hadn't said a word to them since they awoke that morning, so he was unsure of his mood. Ryu seemed to share the same apprehension when he glanced at him. He buried his hands deep in the pockets of the denim jeans he wore and gave Manta a concerned glance. The three of them knew they were separated from the rest of the group, but Yoh decided not to look for them, thinking they would reunite at some point. Yoh's pace quickly pulled him away from them, but they kept him in their line of sight.

"What do you think?" Ryu asked gravely without removing his eyes from Yoh's back.

"He's angry," Manta replied.

"What kind of power does Hana have?" Ryu asked and scratched his neck. "Why would Hao go through so much trouble?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's great," he replied and glanced at Yoh. "With Yoh being his father. He's been after the boy ever since he was born. There has to be a reason for it."

"Maybe Hao knows something we don't," Ryu added reluctantly.

"They have to make up," Manta said sadly, "or at the very least start talking to each other."

"He's not going to talk to Anna right now," Ryu sighed.

"They have to resolve this before we get to Hao's camp." Manta slowed his pace and folded his arms across his chest. "Yoh doesn't think clearly when he's with Hao."

"Yeah," Ryu agreed. "You're right. We have to do something."

They continued their walk in silence for several moments as the looming trees swayed in the distance. Manta stared at the various branches with a frown, and Ryu noticed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There are too many trees here," Manta replied curiously. "Or...plants."

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked in confusion.

"There weren't this many before," he added. "Or, am I just seeing things?"

Ryu spanned the area slowly, catching a glimpse of Yoh who was still walking ahead, and noticed several green vines wrapping around the various trees. He closed his eyes briefly and groaned.

"Thalim," he said gravely. "He's the only person I know that can manipulate plants."

"Where is he?" Manta stopped walking completely and stared at the trees.

"I don't know," Ryu replied angrily. "But he must be up to something."

They were distracted when Yoh quickly stopped walking and stared at the ground with his hands balled into tight fists. Ryu and Manta jogged toward him but stopped abruptly when he spoke.

"Come out," he said angrily.

There was no answer, and Ryu began looking around the trees over his head.

"I said come out," Yoh repeated as his voice elevated. "Now!"

Again there was no answer, and Manta swallowed hard and stared at Yoh's back.

"Manta, Ryu," he said softly. "Stay back."

They obeyed the request mostly out of anticipation. Ryu and Manta were aware of Thalim being somewhere in the woods, but perhaps Yoh sensed something or someone else. Manta grinned suddenly but quickly changed his facial expression. He hadn't watched Yoh fight in several years, and it was always exciting.

"Thalim's an idiot," Ryu mumbled under his breath. "He's no match for Yoh. What is he thinking?"

"It could be a trap," Manta offered worriedly. "We should help him."

"We'll just get in the way," Ryu replied. "He can handle this."

The earth beneath them began to shake suddenly, and they leaned against a large tree. Yoh stood in the center of the dirt path with his hands tightly at his sides and stared at the ground. He took a deep breath as if trying to relax then closed his eyes. Several seconds elapsed before muffled noises were heard in the distance, but Manta and Ryu didn't see anyone in the woods.

"If I drag you out here," Yoh called, "it will hurt much more than that. If you want to fight me come out."

The vines began to unravel around the trees, and Manta noticed the extra plants began to recede. Ryu tapped Manta on the shoulder when he saw the outline of a man emerging slowly from the trees. He held his torso with his right hand and walked with a slight limp, but once he entered the dirt path, they recognized him immediately.

"There he is," Manta said with a smile.

Yoh stared at the man with great apathy as he slowly fell to his knees. His heavy breathing prevented him from speaking for several seconds, and drops of blood began to drip onto the path from his garment.

"Please," Thalim said pleadingly. "I don't want to fight you."

"What were you planning?" Yoh demanded as he stepped toward him.

Thalim saw the man approaching and held out his free hand, motioning for him to stop. Ryu frowned at him and sighed, but Manta took a few steps forward as compassion began to overwhelm his senses.

"I...I..."

"Answer me," Yoh interrupted impatiently. "Where's the rest? I know you didn't come alone."

"I can't tell you," Thalim replied fearfully.

"Yoh, he's not the mastermind behind this." Manta ran out and stood in front of Thalim suddenly, blocking Yoh's path. "He's kind of an idiot. Someone else put him up to it."

"I'm not an idiot," Thalim protested but was ignored.

"If this is a trap, we need to keep moving," Ryu suggested. "Just leave him."

"Who told you to split us up?" Yoh asked as he pushed Manta roughly out of the way.

"Wait a minute," Ryu groaned. "_He_ split us up?"

Thalim didn't respond and grimaced in pain as he held his torso tighter. He planted his free hand against the dirt and moaned weakly under his breath.

"Attacking Yoh would be stupid," Ryu continued. "They know that. Splitting us up was the only smart thing to do."

"They're going after Anna," Manta said gravely.

Yoh charged the injured man quickly and kicked him in the face; he began crying and pleading under his breath for them to spare his life.

"How many are there?" Yoh demanded angrily.

"Four," he blurted. "There are just four of us! Nemari, Pino, Zria and me!"

"I want you to take us to them."

"What?" Thalim glanced at him fearfully and clenched his teeth from his injury. "I can't-"

"You can take us," Yoh grabbed the fabric of his shirt and pulled him close to his face. "Or you can die right here, and we'll find them anyway."

"Okay, okay!" he blurted. "But...I don't...know exactly where they are."

"You have ten seconds to figure it out, Thalim," Yoh growled and released him to the ground. "Get up."

He rose to his feet as quickly as he could but bent over slightly as more blood began to seep through his fingers from his torso. Manta stared at it with a frown and approached him for a closer look.

"What happened?" he asked weakly.

"Let me guess," Ryu said sarcastically. "You found out we were looking for Hao's camp, and you wanted to be a hero by taking us out before we got there. Hao doesn't even know about this, does he?"

"That's not what I meant," Manta mumbled under his breath.

"They would be heading this way," Thalim said and pointed to a large web of tall trees behind them. He entered the grouping slowly, and Yoh quickly followed, but Manta hesitated and stared at the ground.

"Come on," Ryu said calmly.

"Did Yoh do that to him?" Manta asked randomly without lifting his head.

"What?"

"When he was hiding in the trees," he continued. "That...wound..."

"Yeah," Ryu confirmed. "I guess he did."

They began to follow Yoh again when Ryu noticed the worry in Manta's expression.

"What's wrong Manta?" he asked with concern.

"I've never seen him do that before," Manta replied gravely.

"Yoh is very powerful," Ryu countered. "There are probably many things he can do we don't know about."

"He stabbed him with something." Manta bit his bottom lip and stared at the surrounding trees. "Maybe a branch or-"

"Does it really matter? Why does this bother you so much?"

"Because," Manta sighed, "that was ruthless, and he did it without moving. That wound probably won't heal."

"It seems like something Hao would do," Ryu suggested.

"This is bad. Yoh's going to take out his anger on everyone in that camp," Manta replied frankly. "People are going to die."

* * *

"This is bad, Anna. Really bad."

Anna stood in the middle of a small clearing with her arms folded tightly across her torso. The wind blew the hem of her dress slightly, and a chill ran down her spine as she watched the trees in front of them sway back and forth. Tamao paced in front of her nervously and bit her bottom lip, pausing only to drop the large bag she had been carrying on her back to the ground.

"How did we get separated from them?" Anna asked blankly and squinted through the trees.

"I...I don't know," she replied nervously and scratched her head. "But we can't be out here alone. Hao's camp must be close by and-"

"I get it," Anna replied dismissively. "I'm not exactly the person you want to be stuck with in a fight."

"I didn't mean it like that, Anna," Tamao sighed. "It's just dangerous. I can't protect you by myself if there's an ambush."

"There's nothing we can do about that right now," Anna sighed. "We should keep moving, and eventually we'll find them."

"But-"

"Calm down Tamao," she continued. "You won't be able to fight when the time comes if you're freaking out now."

"I'm sorry." Tamao grabbed the bag again but paused without lifting it from the ground. "I can't help it. I'm worried about Hana and Mei. And Yoh. And, I can't shake this terrible feeling something bad is about to happen."

"You're over-thinking this," Anna replied softly. "You're worrying about things you can't control."

"I know," she sighed. "But, that doesn't make it go away."

"Let's change the subject," she said abruptly.

"Well," Tamao bit her bottom lip and pulled the bag onto her back. "I guess there's something I've wanted to ask since we left."

"What is it?"

"When you talked about Mei," she said gravely. "Well...let me ask this first. How long has Mei been able to hear people's thoughts?"

"Probably since she was born," Anna replied. "It's likely she inherited it from Jeanne."

"You mentioned she may have another ability, but no one seemed to notice you said it." Tamao's expression shifted into a concerned frown. "What were you talking about?"

"It may be nothing," Anna replied breathlessly.

"Did something happen?"

"Sort of."

Tamao took a few steps forward and stared at Anna in painful silence. Anna considered carefully whether this was something that needed to be mentioned, but she knew not telling her would increase her anxiety.

"I took her to the market once," she started and exhaled. "A few kids were there bullying her, and somehow we were separated. I looked for her for about five minutes, and she came running back with a fearful look in her eyes. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but I saw the kids behind her...and that's when it happened."

"What?" Tamao blurted eagerly. "What happened?"

"Everything stopped for...maybe twenty seconds. She grabbed my hand and dragged me away."

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Everything stopped? What does that mean?" Tamao asked with a frown.

"After she held my hand everything around us stopped moving." Anna paused to pull a few strands of her hair away from her face. "The kids were frozen in place. The other patrons were frozen in place. There were leaves stranded in mid air. Everything stopped."

"Are you saying she can stop time?" Tamao held her hand over her mouth when she asked the question, and her eyes widened.

"I wouldn't describe it in that way," Anna replied. "If she were able to stop time I wouldn't have been able to move, and my watch would have stopped."

"But still, that's impressive."

"I didn't mention it because it's not an ability she's aware of," Anna sighed.

"She has to know about it," Tamao countered.

"No, I mean she doesn't know how to use it. That time was random, and she probably can't duplicate it. If it's a power she possesses, she's not aware of it yet."

"Do you think..." Tamao bit her bottom lip again before deciding to finish her thought. "Hao knows about it?"

"I don't know." Anna frowned at the question and stared at the tree behind her. She hadn't thought of the possibility, and now it bothered her.

"I thought he took her because of Ren, but he wouldn't seek revenge. Matilda would," Tamao explained. "Maybe he used that as an excuse to convince Matilda to take her. If he could focus that power or help her sharpen it...

Anna closed her eyes and sighed as Tamao's voice trailed off.

"If he combined Mei's power with Hana's, he'd be unstoppable," Tamao continued.

"He would have to make them cooperate," Anna replied. "They're extremely strong willed children. And, it really doesn't matter because we're going to get them back."

"You're right." Tamao smiled at her warmly then took a deep breath. "Let's keep moving. We should run into-"

She paused involuntarily and quickly pulled the bag away from her back. Anna watched with a frown as she fell to her knees and began slowly gasping for air.

"Tamao?" Anna called and approached her quickly.

She couldn't respond, and Anna noticed her face blistered quickly with a blueish hue. They attempted to open the collar of her shirt, but she only clutched her chest with her hands in response.

"What's happening?" Anna demanded as panic began to invade her voice. "What's wrong, Tamao?"

As a terrible shade of purple flushed her face, Tamao opened her mouth slightly before collapsing to the ground. She didn't move for several seconds, and Anna stared at her in shock.

"She'll be dead in five minutes."

The female voice was somewhere in the woods behind them, and Anna spanned the surrounding area quickly to find the source.

"What did you do to her?" Anna called out and stood.

There was no answer, and she briefly closed her eyes.

"Why don't you stop hiding and show yourself...Zria?" she added with irritation.

There was no way she could hide her identity. Anna recognized the heavy Russian accent immediately. The silence was irritating, but before Anna could speak again she saw the woman emerge from the trees.

Zria was much taller than Anna and wore a long wool dress with leather boots. She wasn't carrying any weapons with her, and the long strands of her hair were restrained with a black band. As she stepped closer, Tamao began slowly clawing against the ground to get to Anna, but she was only able to move a few feet before collapsing again.

"So you know my name," Zria replied with a sly grin. "I'm flattered."

"Release her," Anna growled.

"Sorry," she smirked. "I don't have the desire to."

The numbing sensation of ice ravaged her limbs as Zria spoke, and Anna realized her legs were trapped in a large block of ice. The pain was overwhelming, and despite her greatest efforts she couldn't hide this in her expression. Zria watched her squirm and smiled at her, but her attention diverted quickly to the woods. A tall man with short blond hair joined her wearing a brown hunting outfit with black boots. He glanced at Tamao briefly, who was still struggling to breathe but quickly directed all of his attention to Anna.

"Here she is...in the flesh," he said proudly. "The Ice Queen."

Zria giggled lightly from the statement but did not move.

"That's a strange name to have," he continued, "considering you have no power."

Anna glared into his eyes angrily but couldn't prevent her body from shivering.

"Is it cold?" he snickered. "Don't be afraid. You'll go numb in no time."

"What...do you...want?" Forming a sentence was terribly difficult as her body temperature began to drop dangerously low.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said with a smile. "We wanted to find you. And, we did. Lucky us."

"Let us go...now," she growled weakly.

"Your reputation precedes you, Anna," he said softly. "Even in this situation you're still so forceful."

"Pino, we'll run out of time," Zria interrupted.

"You're right," he replied reluctantly. "I won't get to torture you before you die. You should thank me, Anna."

"You won't...kill me," she said through clenched teeth and folded her arms tightly over her torso.

"Really?" he replied with deep sarcasm. "Why not?"

"You won't...have the...chance," Anna explained angrily. "I'm not...alone."

Tamao crawled closer to the block of ice and held out her hand before falling onto the ground again.

"Why are you still alive?" Zria mumbled in irritation.

"You're counting on Yoh to save you." He said the man's name with great contempt and increased the size of the ice block, allowing it to rise to her waist. "I wouldn't count on it."

"He won't...let you...hurt me," she said between breaths. "You made a...fatal mistake...coming here."

"Are you threatening me?" Pino approached her angrily and leaned menacingly in front of her face, but she did not recoil.

"If you don't...let us...go," she continued, "he'll kill you."

"I'm not scared of that bastard!" he yelled at her suddenly. "You think he's scares me? I'm just as strong as Yoh is, and I can fight him. I'm not afraid to fight him!"

"We don't have time for this," Zria said with an elevated voice and grabbed his arm. "She's stalling us, Pino."

"Then, we'll make time," he replied angrily and melted the ice.

Anna fell to the ground clumsily; there was no way she could stop the move, and there was no feeling at all in her legs. She tried to crawl to Tamao but was unable to drag them. Pino grabbed a large section of her hair and dragged her across the clearing, but she had no strength left to resist.

"Pino!" Zria yelled in frustration. "What are you doing?"

"We didn't have time to torture her before," he seethed. "But, we'll have to make time."

"This is not a good idea," she warned. "You'll make things worse for us!"

"Stop being so scared!" he snapped at her. "If Yoh wants her back, he'll have to find her. And, maybe she'll still be alive."

"You'll be provoking him more than necessary," Zria pleaded. "It's not worth it!"

"Oh, it'll be worth it," Pino said with a sinister grin. "Trust me."

Zria waved her arm through the air with a slice, and Tamao began coughing up water for several seconds. She tried to sit up but was only able to rest on her hands and knees before noticing them walking away in the woods. Tamao glanced over at the place where Anna had been frozen, but the ground was wet with no sign of her.

"Anna," she called weakly and began crawling toward the trees where she saw them. "Anna!"

The strength had not yet returned to her body, and she rolled over onto her back as tears quickly filled her eyes.

"ANNA!"


	17. Tactics

**Tactics**

The darkness greeted her awakening with a silent chill. Despite being buried beneath several blankets, she couldn't stop her limbs from trembling, and as she sat upright in the bed she noticed quickly there was another person in her room. The long, white strands of her hair were visible despite the absence of light, and when he noticed she was staring at him he lit a small kerosene lamp near the bed.

"You're awake," he said cheerfully. "I'm glad."

"Luchist," she sighed weakly. His presence wasn't expected, but she relaxed her muscles when identifying him.

"The training was excellent," he continued. "It's a shame you missed it. Hana is very powerful, and I'm looking forward to finding out the full extent."

"Hana?" she asked with a dazed frown and slowly scratched her neck.

"The Asakura boy," he added. "Remember, Jeanne? We talked about him last week."

"I...must have forgotten," she sighed and stared at the blanket in her lap.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with concern. "I want you with us when we continue."

"Tomorrow?"

"Maybe not." Luchist rose from the small chair he was sitting in to rest on the bed. "Hana's resting right now. It depends on how long it takes for him to recover."

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh, nothing," Luchist laughed lightly. "Marco sedated him so he wouldn't kill Nichrom. He doesn't like him very much."

Jeanne didn't respond and clutched the top blanket in her hands.

"Hao's plan is working perfectly so far," he said calmly then paused.

She stared at her hands with a frustrated expression, and he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I need to know something, Luchist," she started as her eyes filled with tears.

Luchist swallowed hard as she paused and held his breath when she finally met his eyes.

"Do I have a family?"

The question caught him off guard, and he studied her saddened expression for several moments without responding.

"I'm having these dreams," she said bitterly and looked away. "And, they're so real. Sometimes I'm not sure if I'm asleep or awake."

"What kind of dreams?" Luchist asked gravely.

"There was a girl," she sniffed, "a baby. She was crying, and I couldn't reach her."

Luchist decided not to say anything, hoping she would continue.

"But, then there was a man who held her in his arms...and she stopped crying..."

Jeanne paused and held her hand over her face. She began mumbling something under her breath before slapping her hand against the blanket.

"Ren!" she added. "His name is Ren. Do I know him? What does that mean?"

"I don't think it means anything," Luchist replied sadly. "We all have strange dreams, but they don't always have meaning."

"But, he seemed so familiar," she countered. "He knew who I was. He called my name."

"Jeanne, you're thinking about this too much," Luchist said dismissively. "If you had a family, you would remember them, wouldn't you?"

"I can't remember," she squeezed the blanket and clenched her teeth angrily.

"Try not to get too worked up," he said but was ignored.

"I can't remember what I ate for breakfast," she continued angrily. "I don't remember talking to you about this Hana boy. I don't remember what I did yesterday. I can't remember anything!"

"Jeanne, calm down," he pleaded. "You'll make yourself sick."

"Why am I here?" she demanded as her voice elevated. "How did I get here? How long has it been?"

"Just calm down." Luchist tightened his grip around her shoulders, but she pushed him away and scrambled out of the bed.

"You!" she screamed and pointed.

"Jeanne, please." He stood slowly and held out his hands.

"You did this to me!" she continued as her face became stained with tears. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I didn't do anything to you, Jeanne," Luchist said softly. "You're behaving erratically again."

She turned away from him and hit her hand against the hardened stone wall, resting her nose against it and closing her eyes.

"Let me out," she moaned weakly. "You can't keep me here like this."

He approached her slowly and wrapped his arms around her body. She did not resist him and fell limp in his embrace as fatigue overwhelmed her.

"Everything is fine, Jeanne," he said softly and carried her back to the bed. "You're safe here. You have to trust me."

She curled into a fetal ball on the bed, and her hair covered most of her expression. Luchist didn't want to leave her there but felt his presence was stressing her.

"It wasn't you," she mumbled suddenly. "You wouldn't hurt me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked softly and knelt beside the bed in front of her face.

"Please tell me the truth," she whimpered.

"We shouldn't talk about this anymore," he said weakly. "You need to rest."

"It was Hao, wasn't it?" she sniffed. "What did he do to me?"

Luchist didn't respond immediately. He pulled a few strands of her hair away from her face and lay beside her, wrapping his arms securely around her body, and briefly kissed her forehead.

"Hao saved you, Jeanne," he said softly. "You owe him your life."

* * *

Mei sat on the floor with her knees bent and her back leaning weakly against the wall. The chair had been taken away several hours before, and there was no where else to sit. She still had no idea how large or small the room was; the darkness made seeing the walls nearly impossible. Hysteria was replaced with fatigue and an overwhelming calmness she decided not to fight. Remaining in a room with no light gave her time to think about many different things and fostered interesting conversation.

"How long have I been here?" she asked aloud. "I can't tell without the sun."

These conversations were unavoidable. She had many thoughts in her mind she wanted to work through, but only saying them aloud gave her comfort. Hearing voices felt more productive, even if they were just her own.

"They will let me die here," she said sadly. "They intend to starve me to death, I suppose."

Silence greeted her statement with great uneasiness, and she slowly stood against the wall.

"What happened to you, Hana?" she asked wearily. "How could you not notice my disappearance?"

When there was no answer, her eyes filled quickly with tears.

"Do you hate me that much? Do you want me to die?" She paused momentarily to bury her face in her hands.

The door swiftly opened, and she gasped lightly, dropping her arms limply to her sides. A tall man entered the room slowly, and his outline was difficult to see. He didn't speak for several seconds, and this increased her fear.

"Have you come to kill me?" she asked defiantly and clutched the fabric of her dress in her hands.

He held out his hand slowly, revealing a small flame from the palm. The fire lit the room with an orange hue, and she was now able to see the soft features of his face.

"Mr. Asakura...I mean...Hao," she blurted. "I-"

"What are you doing in here?" he asked calmly.

"She...didn't tell you?" Mei replied in confusion.

"Who?"

Mei didn't respond and stared at the floor with a bitter expression.

_Matilda didn't tell you? I find that very hard to believe._

"Matilda brought you here?" he asked after several seconds of silence.

Mei stared at him with widened eyes but did not respond. Hao was probably listening to her thoughts, and she was now more afraid than ever.

But, she had to test it.

"Yes, Sir, she did," she replied sadly and looked away.

_I want to see Hana._

"Hana's been asking about you. I'm sure you'd like to see him," he responded.

She frowned at him and tried to take a step back but realized she was leaning against the wall.

"I don't know why she brought you here," he continued. "This definitely isn't your room."

"No, Sir," she sighed.

"Are you hungry?"

There was something about his kindness that made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes, Sir," she replied.

"Come with me," he said warmly. "I'll take care of you."

She followed him slowly into the hallway and tried desperately to control her thoughts. If she was right about his ability she didn't want to be an open book, and she didn't completely trust him. His pace was slow and fluid; the long hair swayed gently against his back, and she resisted the urge to reach for it. Her thoughts could not be contained, however, and she found herself distracted.

_You really didn't know about this? I don't believe that. I don't believe you. Are you probing me? Where is Hana? Why does she hate me so much?_ _Why can't I hear your thoughts?_ Her thoughts bounced around her brain in a nauseating pattern, and she attributed this to hunger. She could always stay calm after a good meal.

"Why don't you just ask me, Mei?" Hao said the words very calmly and completely stopped walking. He did not turn around, and this aggravated her discomfort.

"You are aware of my power." The statement was definitely not a question, and she lowered her head when she said it.

"Yes," he replied.

"I can't hear your thoughts...for the same reason I can't hear Mrs. Asakura's thoughts," she added bitterly.

"Anna and I share that ability," he offered.

"Why can't I block you?" she asked with a slightly offended tone.

"Because you haven't mastered it," was the blank response. "I can help you with that, if you're willing to trust me long enough."

She shivered when he spoke again and stared at his back. "I am not comfortable with such a thing. There is no reason to trust you at this stage."

He giggled lightly and walked away. She quickly followed and held her breath when he spoke again.

"Let's start with a meal. You may change your mind once you've filled your stomach."

"You can't bribe me with food," she said angrily. "I won't be so easily swayed."

"Of course," he replied. "I'll eat with you. And, you can ask me about anything you want to know."

"Anything?" she countered skeptically. "You'll answer me honestly?"

"I have no reason to lie," he said calmly. "I promise."

He continued walking down the hallway, but she didn't follow. Hao noticed this, but waited several seconds before stopping.

"What is it, Mei?" he asked calmly.

"You already know what answers I want from you," Mei replied defiantly. "Must we endure the formality of sharing a meal?"

"You want to know about your mother," Hao said blankly, "right?"

Mei didn't reply and clutched her dress with her hands. He turned around very slowly, and when their eyes met again her body shivered weakly.

"I have the answers to your questions," he continued, "but it is a truth you won't accept."

"What?" she whispered.

"Once you know the truth, there's no turning back," he said as his voice shifted into a slight whisper. He paused for brief seconds and quickly changed his tone. "You should eat first. I insist."

Mei followed him down the hallway and stared at his back with weakened eyes. His words remained in her mind like a haunting echo, and she wanted clarification. But asking him more questions now would increase her fear, and she didn't like the feeling of being intimidated by anyone.

"Is she here?" she blurted suddenly. "My mother?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation.

Her eyes widened at the coolness of his response, and she swallowed hard before speaking again.

"I want to see her," she said as her voice trembled. "Will you take me to her?"

"Absolutely," he said calmly. "After we eat."

The gentleness of his voice increased her discomfort more than his words. She couldn't control her thoughts and couldn't shake the feeling she was being led into some kind of trap.


	18. Evening

**Evening**

The sun waned in the distance as an orange hue shadowed their steps. Tall trees swayed with the steady wind and swirled around the clearing where they stopped. It wasn't their decision to pause, but exhaustion overwhelmed them from excessive walking, and they needed to regain their strength. Anna's limp body was unbearably heavy now, and this was evident with Pino's slowing pace. Zria stood behind him with a worried expression and briefly closed her eyes when he hurled the woman onto the dirt below like a burlap sack.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded angrily.

"She was heavy," he replied calmly. "And besides, we should rest."

"Tamao will tell Yoh you killed her," she continued nervously. "He'll hunt us down now because of you."

"You're the one who let her go," he countered.

Zria glanced toward the dirt and clenched her teeth when viewing Anna's sprawled body. She quickly approached her, leaning her back gently against a large tree, and began slowly whisking deposits of dirt from her clothes with her fingers. Pino rolled his eyes at her but was ignored and sat on a small patch of grass a few feet away.

"We should get back to the camp," she said gravely. "Things will be soon out of our control if we don't."

"No," he sighed, "we're going to wait for her to wake up then teach her a lesson."

"It wouldn't be wise to wait for that, Pino."

The voice startled Zria, but Pino did not move from his position and waited for the man to emerge from the trees before responding.

"Perfect timing, Nemari," he said sarcastically. "Where's Thalim?"

"He's been captured."

"I'm not surprised," Pino mumbled under his breath then stood. "So now what?"

"We'll take her to Master Hao," Nemari said plainly. "Zria's right. We should move quickly. I don't intend to die out here today."

Anna blinked her eyes very slowly but was unable to open them completely. Fatigue ravaged her body as the pain resurfaced, and she moaned lightly while turning her head. Zria stood beside her but took a step back when Nemari ran toward her and punched Anna in the face. She fell clumsily to the earth and remained in her position without moving.

"Let's go," he said quickly and began walking away. Pino lifted Anna's body again over his shoulder, and Zria stared at them both with widened eyes.

"What was that for?" she demanded nervously.

"We need to make sure she stays unconscious," Nemari explained. "Keeping her captive will definitely level the playing field."

"It's not like she can attack us," Pino scoffed. "She has no power."

Nemari stopped his pace and slowly turned around. Zria stared sadly at Anna, whose arms dangled loosely from Pino's back, and her hands slapped him when he stopped walking.

"You really know nothing about the Asakura family, do you?" Nemari's question seemed rhetorical, but Pino was too stubborn to let it go.

"I'm not afraid of them," Pino barked. "Yoh isn't stronger than any one of us. He has an infamous reputation, but he can't be that strong. The only thing threatening about Anna is her mouth. And Hana's just a kid."

"I'll explain this to you as best I can," Nemari teased, "so try to keep up."

Pino rolled his eyes again and Zria took a few steps forward. She didn't know much about Hao's family and was eager to find out.

"If Anna is conscious, alert and angry," he sighed, "she can kill us. She has power that is more subtle than Yoh's. She can't defeat Master Hao, but that only benefits him."

"And how would she kill us, exactly?" Pino asked skeptically.

"Have you ever had your thoughts invaded?" Nemari asked with a smirk. "It's very painful. The blood vessels to your brain could rupture. Your head could literally explode."

Zria gasped at the explanation, but Pino released an exaggerated sigh.

"Anna is dangerous. Make no mistake about that, Pino. And so is her family."

"I've seen this Yoh before," Pino growled. "He looks like a wimp to me."

"I'm sure meeting him would change your mind," Nemari said severely.

Zria quietly held her breath, but Pino frowned at him with great apathy.

"You should hope you never get the chance to fight him," he continued, "but Hana is extremely powerful. If the rumors are true, he's definitely a force to be reckoned with. There's almost nothing that kid can't do, and if you make him angry enough he can kill you without much effort."

Although Pino's expression didn't change, Zria clutched her chest as he spoke.

"But he's not who you should worry about," Nemari said and raised one finger in the air. "You should worry about his father. Yoh's unassuming appearance gives him no justice. He's much stronger than he looks, and it would not be wise to underestimate him."

"How strong?" Zria asked eagerly.

"He's the most powerful member of the Asakura family."

Pino seemed offended by the statement and clenched his teeth. "What are you saying?" he demanded. "Are you saying he's stronger than Master Hao?"

"I'm saying if he wanted to kill him he could."

Nemari's statement sent chills down Pino's spine, but he refused to appear afraid. Zria stared at the ground as her hands began to tremble.

"But luckily for us, Yoh has a weakness. Well, several of them if we're counting."

"What do you mean?" Zria asked.

"He never fights with all of his power," Nemari said with slight disappointment. "Yoh doesn't like to hurt people, so he tends to defend himself when in a fight. He never attacks."

"That's not really a weakness," Pino grumbled.

"Sure it is. When they come for us they'll be ready to attack. Yoh won't do it, and even if he does he'll only attack at half of his capacity."

"He's loyal to Master Hao," Zria added. "I've heard that, but I didn't think it was really true."

"Yoh won't do anything to harm his brother," Nemari explained. "That's our advantage."

* * *

Pirika entered the dimly lit room with a smile as she observed her brother sitting on the edge of his bed. Fudou was fast asleep on the other side of the room, so she tiptoed inside so not to wake him. Horo frowned at her but did not move from his position and leaned against her arm when she sat beside him.

"What are you doing walking around like that?" he asked softly and briefly glanced at Fudou. "You're not injured?"

"Hao healed the more serious wounds for me," she explained. "I'm fine."

"Why does he give you special treatment? I'm still in pain here," he sighed and pointed across the room, "and Fudou's probably in a coma over there."

"I think it's because I'm a woman," she replied. "Haven't you noticed how he treats the women here?"

"Don't tell me it's some kind of chivalry," he said and rolled his eyes. "He was never kind to Anna."

"That's different..." Pirika paused suddenly and stared at the floor. Horo did not break the silence and gently held her hand. "He sees Anna as a threat. None of us are standing between him and Yoh."

"We should talk about this thing," Horo said gravely. "Hana just tried to kill us, and if it hadn't been for Marco we'd probably be dead. You can't tell me you're not blown away."

"He's definitely stronger than I thought," she agreed. "We underestimated him."

"With Hana's help, Hao will be able to move forward without restraint."

"I guess so."

"Everything is happening so fast," Horo added. "Yoh and Anna will come for Hana. This is war."

Pirika glanced at her brother silently and noticed the worry in his eyes. She squeezed his hand and exhaled.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked sadly. "Can we really stand with him?"

She scratched her eyebrow with her free hand but didn't respond.

"Do you know how many people will be dead before this is over?" he continued. "Should we accept this?"

"I'll stand with him until I can't any longer," she sighed, "and then run for my life."

"I'm serious, Pirika." Horo frowned at her and sat upright.

"So am I," she whispered. "Hao is paranoid. I'm not taking any chances."

Horo glanced at Fudou's bed again and released a weak moan.

"We have to see this through, Horo. We don't have a choice."

"And what about Mei? You're going to abandon your plan?" he asked worriedly.

"Rutherfor told Hao where she is," Pirika replied. "He has to rescue her now to save face."

"Well now you have an even bigger problem," he groaned and scratched his head.

"What?"

"He'll take her to Jeanne, and I'm telling you..." He paused and released her. "That won't end well."

"She deserves to be in Mei's life," Pirika protested. "That's the least Hao could do for her."

"In case you haven't noticed, Sis," he sighed with frustration, "that woman is a complete nutcase."

"Horo-"

"You know I'm right," he barked. "Why do you think he keeps her so contained? She has her own quarters, and we all have room mates. She didn't even fight, and I'm sure Hao told Luchist he couldn't take her with us. Mei's better off not knowing anything about her. Hao did that girl a favor."

"She's not crazy, Horo," Pirika said sadly. "You know that's not what it is."

They sat in a brief pause staring at the floor. Fudou had not moved from his position against the bed, but his light breathing was now audible.

"What did he do to her?" he asked gravely. "She's not the Jeanne I remember."

"At first I thought he was drugging her," she replied, "but it has to be something more complicated than that."

"She's been here longer than we have," Horo sighed. "And, she used to be so naïve. He could have easily brainwashed her against Ren."

Pirika stared at her lap and clutched the fabric of her dress with her hands.

"What?" he asked.

"I think that's the first time you've said his name in years," she answered weakly.

"Please don't start with that," he said and exhaled.

"Sometimes I wish things were different," she continued. "It didn't have to be this way."

"Nothing good would come of a reunion between Ren and me," Horo groaned. "One of us would die. Period."

"This is all of Yoh's fault," she mumbled under her breath.

"What do you mean?"

"Yoh created this mess," she growled, "and forced all of us to pick sides. He started this war a long time ago, and now that Hana is involved Hao wants to finish it."

"They're our enemies, Pirika," Horo said sternly. "You need to remember that."

"You can't just shut your emotions off so easily," she countered. "What if Tamao is with them and you run into her?"

"I told her if I ever saw her again I would kill her," he replied. "And, I intend to keep that promise."

"If they really are our enemies, why are you so hesitant to stand with Hao?" she demanded.

"Because Hao is paranoid," he replied. "You said it yourself. Sometimes he can't distinguish accomplices from his enemies. You haven't noticed how our numbers have dwindled over the years?"

"They died because they were stupid," she said and folded her arms over her torso. "No one here is dumb enough to betray him now. They're too afraid."

"Yeah, you're right," Horo replied with obvious sarcasm. "After all, Chris got himself killed because he took Jeanne for a walk outside of the camp. What an idiot. I mean, who would think something like that would be okay?"

"Hao specifically ordered us not to go near her. He did anyway. What do you expect?" Pirika sighed.

"So you think his actions are perfectly justifiable...and rational?" Horo frowned while staring at Fudou's bed and considered standing. "What would keep him from killing one of us?"

"Well, I'm a woman," she reminded him, "and I'm not Anna. But I guess you're fresh out of luck."

"It's really sad that you're able to joke about something so serious," he fumed.

"As long as Hao sees us as useful, we'll be fine," she said plainly. "It's really that simple. Nichrom trusts you with his life, and that's a bonus. And I hate to keep bringing it up but...I'm a woman."

"Get out of my room," he sighed and poked her in the arm. "You're so annoying."

* * *

Rutherfor tiptoed carefully across the room to grab a small blanket then returned to the bed and paused. The boy had been sleeping for several hours, and Marco stressed to her he should not be disturbed. But there were obvious goosebumps covering his arms and legs, and the small t shirt and pair of shorts he wore would not keep him warm. He needed a blanket, and she was determined to get him one without waking him. She stood over him apprehensively; thick blond strands of his hair covered his face and neck, and several swayed gently near his mouth as he exhaled. He looked extremely peaceful in a wild way, and something about the scene triggered an emotion she didn't expect. She quickly unfolded the blanket and spread it over his limbs then took a step back and held her breath. He didn't move from his position on his stomach, and she exhaled with relief.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered softly.

There was no response but the room filled quickly with the sound of his breathing as she stared at him in silence. Marco would surely be furious with her for hovering, but she felt the need to linger anyway. Hana's unconsciousness was a sign that he was vulnerable, and his age overpowered her ability to be cautious.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled weakly.

She darted her eyes to the mass of hair covering his face and froze. He didn't move from his position, and she was suddenly worried her presence was discovered.

"Hana?" Rutherfor didn't intend to whimper but she didn't want to forcibly wake him.

He mumbled an incoherent statement, and one of his arms dangled over the side of the bed.

She took a few steps toward the bed and reached out her hand to pull his hair away from his face, but she became suddenly paralyzed with fear. This was definitely irrational, but she couldn't control the emotion and folded her arms tightly over her torso. Waking Hana would be a mistake, and it was now time for her to leave before making matters worse.

"I hate you," he growled loudly.

Rutherfor gasped involuntarily and stared at the boy without moving away from the bed. He was definitely dreaming about something, and now she wasn't sure how to proceed. Her mind raced as she considered possible actions to take but held her breath again when she noticed a muffled moan.

He was crying. Was he asleep? She stepped closer and pushed his hair away from his mouth then knelt in front of him with deep worry. He shifted his weight against the pillow and grabbed her dress with his free hand, forcing her to lean over onto the bed. She rubbed his back gently with her hand and whispered something comforting in his ear when he quickly opened his eyes.

Hana movements were too fast for her to fully react. She knew he was awake but could not move away. He scrambled back against the wall the bed was leaning against and held out his hands to push her back. She stood from her position, but as an uncontrolled action her body was hurled several feet back, crashing violently into a stone wall.

He crawled out of the bed and slowly walked toward her but stopped before close enough to touch her. Pain ravaged her back and neck mercilessly, and she tried to stand but couldn't move.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily and squeezed his hands into fists.

She began clawing at her neck with her fingers and gasped for air, but he ignored the action and tightened his grip.

"Answer me," he added with the same tone. His hair covered most of his face, but she could sense fear in his eyes.

"Please stop," she pleaded weakly as her face flushed a terrible burgundy. "I can't...breathe."

"You came here to kill me?" Hana took a step closer and clenched his teeth as she began squirming against the wall and kicking her feet.

"Stop," she managed to say through a fierce struggle against the floor.

He watched her movements with a frown, but after several seconds he loosened his hands, and she began coughing and gasping with her hands tightly over her chest. Her black hair was suddenly familiar, and his expression softened as she struggled to stand.

"Rutherfor?" He whispered her name and took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly, "for disturbing you. Are you okay?"

"I didn't mean to..." Hana paused and looked away from her before continuing his statement. "I thought you were someone else."

"No one is trying to kill you," Rutherfor replied sadly. She was too afraid to move any closer to the bed but slid her back against the wall until she was close to the door. "They're training you."

"Training me?" he asked with a frown. "For what?"

"You have to be strong enough..." she paused to clear her throat. "...to face Master Hao. If you're not ready he'll kill you."

"What?" Hana's frown quickly diminished, and his voice immediately revealed the fear he was trying to hide. "I don't understand."

"No one told you about this?" she asked apprehensively.

He didn't respond and searched her eyes with growing desperation.

"You should rest," she said abruptly and turned for the door. "You'll need all of your strength."

"Wait!" he blurted as he ran toward her and grabbed her wrist. "Please, just tell me what's going on. Why do I have to fight him? Why do I have to fight any of them?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," she repeated and pulled away from him. "Please get some rest."

Rutherfor left his room hurriedly without looking back and ran down the hallway before disappearing around a dark corner. Hana watched her until she was out of sight then began pacing worriedly in front of his bed.

"What the hell?" he whispered fearfully.


	19. Persuasion

**Persuasion**

Matilda sat silently in the dark room staring at the stone wall in front of her. The bed was too firm for her comfort, but she never complained to Hao about it for fear of rejection. Their friendship was dangerously anemic at this point, and she was afraid of setting him off. But there was something else that bothered her more than Hao's anger. She exhaled weakly as the air burned against the cuts on her arms. After closing her eyes for brief moments, she allowed a single tear to escape her eye.

Hana was afraid and had been betrayed by the first person in the camp he decided to trust. She knew this wasn't true but was sure this was how he saw things. Hana's opinion of her was important because he was important to Hao. There had to be a way to fix the situation, and she was running out of time.

"Captain." The muffled voice startled her, and she quickly stood from the bed and walked into the hallway.

"What is it, Kanna?" she asked weakly without looking at her.

"Mei is with Master Hao," she said gravely. "I saw them walking toward Jeanne's quarters, so I hid..."

She cursed under her breath then replied, "Did you hear anything they said to each other?"

"Not completely," Kanna said and scratched her neck, "but I think she has some kind of power. It was mentioned."

Matilda kicked her foot against the floor and folded her arms tightly over her torso. After hesitating for a few moments, she abruptly walked away, and Kanna quickly followed.

"If he finds out..." Kanna paused and buried her hands into the pockets of her leather pants.

"I'll handle this," she sighed dismissively. "Don't worry about it. We have more important things to deal with anyway."

"This was meant for Ren," Kanna continued weakly, "but Master Hao won't see it that way."

"I said I'll handle it," she groaned.

"He'll see it as an act against Jeanne," she mumbled.

"No he won't," Matilda snapped angrily and stopped walking to face her. "He understands my position."

"You can't go against her because-"

Matilda pulled a large dagger from her utility belt and took a step forward. Kanna stopped speaking abruptly and narrowed her eyes.

"I really want you to finish that sentence, Kanna," she growled. "I dare you to."

"I'm not your enemy," she replied with irritation. "Have I not been loyal to you?"

"I'm sorry." Matilda returned the dagger quickly to its resting place and lowered her head. "This isn't your fault. And, you're right. I trust you."

"Do you trust me enough for me to tell you the truth?"

Matilda clenched her teeth and sighed. "Yes."

"You're taking on more than you can handle, Captain," Kanna explained. "Master Hao tolerates your fights with Pirika because he finds them amusing. I warned you about Mei before, but you were too angry to listen to me. Killing her would be declaring war on Jeanne...and he would kill you."

"Hao would never hurt me." She was offended by the assessment, and this was evident in her voice. "You don't know him the way I do."

"I've been here since the beginning," she countered. "And I've observed enough to know..."

Kanna paused and stared at her with concerned eyes. Matilda looked away and clenched her teeth. She knew what the woman was going to say and didn't want to hear it.

"Jeanne is more important to Master Hao than you are."

* * *

Lyserg wiped the thin layer of sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt and released a heavy sigh. Sunset was quickly approaching, and he wanted to reunite with the others before nightfall. They were only two days away from Hao's camp, but without knowing Yoh's whereabouts he couldn't tell him. Distant rustling from the nearby trees startled him slightly, and he stopped his movement while scanning his surroundings. After several moments of waiting, his expression changed into a worried frown when he saw Tamao running through the green labyrinth screaming.

"Tamao?" He called to her, but she didn't seem to hear him until she was a few feet away.

"Lyserg!" She grabbed his shirt with slight relief, but the panic quickly replaced her expression as she continued. "They took her! We have to find her! They took Anna!"

"Who?" he asked anxiously as she released him.

"It was..." She paused and took a few uneven breaths while holding her hand over her chest. "Pino. Pino and Zria took her! I think they're going to kill her, Lyserg!"

"That doesn't make any sense," he said aloud, but she did not hear him.

"We have to find her before it's too late!" she continued hysterically.

"Wait, Tamao," he sighed. "Just calm down."

"What do you mean? We don't have time! We have to go!"

"We don't know where they are," he countered. "And, we're separated from the group. Pino and Zria aren't strong enough to risk a fight with us, so it's safe to assume they're taking her to Hao's camp. Which means she'll be fine for now. Hao wouldn't let them kill her."

"How can you be so sure he wouldn't?" she asked nervously.

"He would want to do that himself," Lyserg replied bitterly, "and he would want an audience. He would want Yoh there first."

Tamao closed her eyes and clenched her teeth before releasing a shallow sigh. "You're right," she said reluctantly. "What should we do?"

"We have to find the others and get moving," he said sadly. "We're running out of time."

* * *

Mei sat at the small, round table with her knees bent and carefully placed her hands on the hardened stone. Her thoughts were quiet for the moment, and she was grateful her hunger pangs subsided. Hao sat across from her quietly watching her slight movements, and when she noticed he was staring embarrassment flushed her face with a red hue.

"So the food was satisfactory?" he asked warmly. "Do you feel better?"

"It was edible," she replied with underhanded bitterness.

He giggled with an amused smile, but the expression quickly faded into a blankness that was deeply uncomfortable.

"You said I can ask you anything I want," she said gravely.

"Within reason, of course," he added.

"What is your relationship with my mother?" she demanded. "Why is she not with her husband? Why is she here?"

"That's three questions," he replied without elaborating.

"Please don't treat me like a child," Mei mumbled weakly under her breath.

"You _are_ a child," Hao reminded her.

"You offer to give me answers," she growled in frustration, "but you're avoiding my questions. Why?"

"You should ask basic questions first," he explained. "Try not to get ahead of yourself."

She paused with her mouth agape for several seconds before rolling her eyes and clenching her teeth.

"Your manners are terrible," he offered.

"I have impeccable manners," she countered, "however, this feels like a waste of time."

"You're very impatient, aren't you?"

"Patience is for those who lack courage," she spat as a trained response.

"Such a stubborn girl," he said with a sinister scowl. "Just like your father."

Irritation in his voice was apparent, and she swallowed hard when noticing the wrathful glare that flashed in his eyes. The sight was brief but strong enough to increase her discomfort.

"Were you friends with my father?" she asked in a softer tone.

"Never," he replied quickly.

"But you know him well?"

"I know him."

"I'm assuming you were friendly in some way to my mother, and that made him angry?" She studied his expression carefully as she spoke and neatly clasped her fingers together against the table.

"Jeanne is here out of necessity."

The statement seemed random and definitely did not answer her question. Silence quickly filled the room for uncomfortable seconds before she decided to respond.

"Does my father know she's here with you?" she asked weakly.

"I'm sure he suspects it. He knows she's not dead."

"Please tell me what happened," Mei said with a frail whisper.

"You're not going to ask basic questions, are you?" he asked with a smirk.

"I deserve to know what happened," she countered. "Why did she leave me? You must know the answer."

"I told you, she's here out of necessity," he said calmly. "Her life was in danger."

"Are you being vague on purpose?" she fumed and leaned forward against the table. "What are you implying?"

Hao did not respond, and they stared at each other in silence.

"Who was she running from?" Mei asked finally. "Why was her life in danger?"

"He would rather have her die than be with me."

His words echoed through her ears with a haunting blankness. She stared at the table briefly before returning her eyes to his face, but she suddenly lacked the courage to resume eye contact.

"You're not talking about my father," she replied breathlessly as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"After you were born," Hao continued, intentionally ignoring her, "he decided she was useless to him, and he was too angry with her to allow her to live."

"You're lying," she whimpered, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"So one evening while she was sleeping, he locked her inside of their bedroom and set the house on fire-"

"YOU'RE LYING!" She screamed at him suddenly and hit the table with tightened fists.

"I have no reason to lie Mei," he responded without addressing her anger.

"That is _not_ how it happened," she said as her tears began to choke her voice. "It was an accident. My father is incapable of doing something like that on purpose. You're a liar."

"You were nine months old," he countered. "I doubt you would remember it as clearly as I do."

"My father lost everything in that fire," she growled. "It wasn't arson."

"Ren was not aware that we were to meet that evening." Hao decided to continue despite her disgust. "When I arrived the house was completely engulfed, and she was trapped inside. So I saved her. You were not in the house, so I assumed he took you before he set the fire. She's been with me ever since."

"I don't believe you," she sighed weakly. "That is a lie!"

"He's never mentioned her to you, has he?"

She paused and stared at her hands without responding.

"You probably didn't know her name until recently," he continued. "Would the normal response to having your wife disappear be erasing her memory? Wouldn't you look for her?"

"I don't believe you," she sniffed and buried her head into her arms that were now folded over the table.

"You've wondered this as well, haven't you?" Hao's expression did not change and he waited silently for a response.

Mei lifted her head from the table, revealing reddened, puffy eyes and replied, "My father is a kind and honorable man. He is not the monster you're describing. He would never do something so despicable."

"So you _have_ wondered about it," he said and lowered his voice. "I told you before that this would be a truth you wouldn't accept."

She rubbed her temples with her hands and released a weak sigh. This was definitely too much information for her to process at once, but she wanted to dismiss him. She regretted having this conversation with him in the first place and wanted desperately for him to be lying. But there was a nagging thought in the back of her mind that was quickly surfacing.

_It makes sense._

"You should get some rest," Hao interrupted the silence abruptly and stood from the table. "I'll take you to your room."

"I want to see her," she said weakly. "I need to talk to her."

"She's sick," he replied quickly. "But I will take you to her. I always keep my promises."

Mei had no energy to respond. He stood slowly from the table and walked away, and she stared silently at her hands before reluctantly following him. She wanted to be strong; he had to be probing her. But for some reason she was unable to control her wandering thoughts. Anger and sadness drained most of her focus, and the silent pace was suddenly uncomfortable.

"Why are we really here?" she asked weakly and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"You came here because you wanted to," he replied without turning around. "Hana wanted to find me; you wanted to find Jeanne."

"Hana didn't know you were alive until Matilda told him," she sighed. "Did you send her to persuade him?"

"Yes."

She was surprised by the direct manner of his answer and scratched her neck.

"What are you planning to do with us?"

"You're about to meet your mother," he said warmly and turned to smile at her. "Let's focus on that for now."

"For the record," Mei spat angrily, "I don't believe your story, and I intend to ask her about it."

"It would be a useless conversation," he countered. "She doesn't remember it."

"What do you mean, 'she doesn't remember'?"

Hao did not respond to the question and continued walking down the hallway in silence. He led her into a dark corridor, and she tried not to appear afraid. Mei was incredibly transparent when it came to this, and as a surprising action, he slowed his pace and gently held her hand. The contact sent chills through her entire body, and for a few moments she was unable to think clearly.

"It's not far," he said softly. "Don't be afraid."

There was something incredibly soothing about the statement that relaxed her senses, and she couldn't seem to remember why she was angry with him. She tried to order her thoughts, but the warmth of his hand seemed to interfere with this process.

_Stop it. Stop manipulating me.  
_

He squeezed her hand gently and increased his pace as they reached a small, metal door. Hao opened it without releasing her, and the entrance revealed a short stone staircase. The walls were adorned with small lamps that dimly lit the path, and he ascended the steps while pausing in between to keep her with him.

Mei began to panic. She couldn't remember why she was angry. This was frustrating her. She wanted desperately to meet her mother, but now that they were getting closer, she wasn't sure what she should say.

"There's something you should know before you talk with her," he said, disturbing her nervous thoughts.

"What is it?" she asked faintly.

"Jeanne is very sick, and she may not accept you immediately," he explained.

"I can handle this," she lied.

There was another door at the top of the staircase that led into a long hallway. Mei bit her bottom lip in discovering this but decided not to complain. He released her hand abruptly, and she blinked her eyes a few times as if awakening from a dream.

"At the end of the hall," he said calmly.

"You're not coming with me?" Mei was immediately infuriated at the frailty in her voice as she asked the question. The thought of wanting him with her was irrational, and she couldn't fathom why she made the statement in the first place.

"You said you can handle this," he replied in the same tone.

"Please don't leave me," she whimpered sadly. "I don't want you to leave."

_Why did I just say that?_

"I'll wait here for you," Hao added warmly.

Her heart rate increased rapidly as he stared into her eyes in silence. This contact remained for several seconds, and her hands began to tremble.

_Walk away. Please Mei. Walk away._

"Fine," she said abruptly and darted down the hallway.

Hao did not follow her, but his calm expression quickly changed into a bitter scowl as she disappeared into the darkness.


	20. Diversion

**Diversion**

As darkness slowly crept along the skyline, red and orange rays filled the horizon from the setting sun. Manta was extremely nervous at the sight; he didn't want to be separated from the others after nightfall, but this seemed unavoidable now. Ryu silently contemplated the same thing, but no one wanted to mention the problem. The pace was slow. Although Thalim was leading them through the thick wood, his strength was quickly waning the more ground they traveled. Yoh was several feet behind and wasn't paying much attention to him until he collapsed to his knees.

Manta and Ryu jogged ahead and knelt over him. Thalim rested his free hand against the dirt and held his torso firmly with the other. He stared at the ground with worry and took a deep breath.

"Get up," Yoh called with an annoyed expression.

Manta walked away from the injured man and stood next to Yoh. He stared hesitantly at a nearby tree and scratched his neck.

"Yoh, he's losing too much blood," he said gravely. "He won't last through the night if we don't do something."

Ryu tore a long strip from Thalim's garment and tied the fabric tightly around his torso directly above the wound. Thalim moaned weakly and closed his eyes, but as the bleeding slowed he smiled.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"You still need a doctor," Ryu replied, "and we don't have one."

The blood soaked through the side of Thalim's pants and grew heavy as the older seeping dried along the fabric. His hand was covered in the crimson, and he tried vainly to wipe off the excess onto his tattered shirt.

"We can't keep going like this, Yoh," Manta added. "He'll die."

"We'll rest for two hours," Yoh said reluctantly. "Do we have anything to clean the wound?"

"No," Ryu said gravely. "Tamao has the first aid kit."

Thalim took a few deep breaths and clenched his teeth as he struggled to return to his feet. He seemed unaware of his surroundings until this moment, and there was a great sense of urgency in his movements. Ryu used his body weight to leverage him upright and noticed sudden fear in his eyes.

"Thank you, Sir," he said quickly, "but I can keep going."

"You need to rest," Yoh replied.

"Yes," he said softly and began spanning the nearby trees with his eyes, "but not here. We should go around."

"You can barely walk," Manta said with a frown.

"We should go around," he repeated with a whimper.

"Why?" Ryu demanded. "What's wrong?"

The wind blew softly through the trees, swaying the leaves delicately as it passed. Thalim was immediately spooked and took a few steps away from the clearing.

"How long would it take to go around?" Yoh asked with a sigh.

"Three days," he replied sadly.

"What?" Manta blurted. "That's stupid!"

"Are you trying to keep us wandering around?" Yoh asked with a scowl.

"No, Sir," he replied as he continued scanning the nearby trees. "We can't stay here."

"Why?"

"We have to keep moving," he continued as he clutched his stomach tightly with the bloody hand.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me what you're so afraid of," Yoh said sternly.

"We coexist peacefully because we don't invade her territory, and she doesn't invade ours."

Manta and Ryu stared at him with confused frowns. Thalim didn't elaborate. The sound of rustling leaves in the distance distracted him, and he darted his eyes to the clearing ahead.

"Who?" Yoh asked. He scanned the distance very slowly and scratched his neck.

"She is called Kiyomi," Thalim replied gravely.

There was a pause that seemed to worry Manta. He took a step forward and bit his bottom lip.

"Who is this woman?" Ryu asked lightly.

Yoh continued staring into the trees as he waited for a response.

"She is beautiful and dangerous," he answered. "Kiyomi would not hesitate to kill anyone she feels is a threat."

"Have you met her?" Manta asked with a whisper.

"No," he sighed, "but that is how we keep peace."

"What should we do, Yoh?" Manta's expression revealed his anxiety as he stared at the man's neck.

"He could be lying," Ryu suggested with irritation. "This could be an attempt to stall."

"She's not alone," Thalim rebutted. "Her followers will do anything she tells them, and their numbers are great."

"How many?" Manta whimpered.

"Two hundred at least."

"We're going through," Yoh said abruptly and walked away.

"I'm not lying!" Thalim called to him.

"I believe you," Yoh answered without stopping his pace. "Come on."

Ryu followed him without protest, but Manta was suddenly paralyzed with fear. Thalim clenched his teeth as the pain in his torso grew worse, but he didn't move.

"We won't carry you," Yoh added. "You said you can keep going. That's what we'll do."

"You're risking your life for nothing," Thalim countered with frustration. "You'll fall into her trap, and you'll die."

"Yoh, maybe he's right," Manta added. "Let's just go around."

"If you don't want to die tonight, Thalim, you're better off traveling with us."

Ryu turned around briefly when he made the statement and didn't address Manta's hesitation. Yoh stopped abruptly but didn't face them.

"Do you not value your life?" Thalim spat. "You've never seen her power. You don't know what she's capable of."

"It doesn't matter," Ryu said sternly. "You'll be safe with us."

"You're too arrogant for your own good," he replied angrily. "You should be afraid."

"Ryu," Manta started but was ignored.

"Yoh doesn't fear anything," Ryu offered plainly, "so neither do I."

Yoh continued walking without saying a word, and Ryu immediately followed. Manta hesitated for a few moments but decided he didn't want them to be separated.

"Come on," he said weakly. "We should catch up."

"Your companions are crazy," Thalim said gravely. "They have no idea what they're getting themselves into."

Manta didn't answer. Yoh was never easily frightened, and this was a quality he knew Thalim would never understand. He was convinced years ago that strong people lacked proper things to fear, and this meant he wasn't considered among them. Ryu was strong by association. Manta was tolerated despite his nervous energy. Yoh had to see him as a burden but was perhaps too polite to voice his concern. His place in Yoh's life seemed insignificant at times, but he wanted Yoh to trust him. He wanted to feel useful and needed.

Thalim dragged his foot against the dirt path as he passed by. Manta was distracted by the sound but increased his pace when noticing he could no longer see Yoh ahead of them. They entered the clearing silently, and Thalim immediately stopped.

"I told you," he mumbled.

Manta stared ahead as pangs of fear ran through his stomach. Yoh and Ryu were standing in the clearing but were now surrounded by a large group of men dressed in black. Thalim tiptoed toward the crowd in an attempt to not be seen, and Manta quickly followed. There were words being exchanged, but they needed to get closer in order to find out what was being said.

"Who are they?" Manta asked worriedly.

"Members of Kiyomi's army," Thalim answered and leaned against a large tree.

"We will not allow you to pass," they heard one of the masked men say. "You will die where you stand."

"We have no desire to fight," Yoh said calmly.

"You must not have heard me," the man rebutted. "I am Shumei, First Captain of Lady Kiyomi's army. I will eliminate any and all threats to our territory. That includes you."

Ryu took a step forward and raised his hands. The crowd closed in the circle slightly, and many of the men drew their swords.

"There must be another way to settle this," Ryu offered politely then added. "This is not a fight you want to have."

"Ryu," Yoh said as he stared at the ground. "It's okay."

Manta pointed in the air with his finger as he rambled nervously, "Three, four, five, six, seven..."

Thalim stared at him with a frown, but his eyes darted back into the center of the circle when Ryu took a few steps back.

"If you would like to fight, I accept," Yoh continued. "But I ask that you allow my friend to step aside."

"You want to fight us all...by yourself?" Shumei asked angrily.

"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen..."

"Yes," Yoh said plainly.

"The arrogance!" an unidentified person from the crowd yelled.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Twenty eight, twenty nine..."

"What are you doing?" Thalim interrupted angrily.

"There's at least thirty five of them," Manta said weakly. "Maybe forty."

"Stand down, Shumei."

The angelic voice feathered through the clearing and rang through their ears like a peaceful lullaby. Men from the crowd backed away from Ryu and Yoh immediately and fell to their knees, touching their faces to the ground. Shumei closed his eyes and clenched his teeth but took a step away and lowered his head.

A woman emerged from the shadow created from the trees and entered the clearing with a smooth, leisurely pace. She was wearing a long, white dress that bounced delicately against her feet, and there was a long split that exposed one of her legs to mid thigh. Her bronze skin was beautifully smooth and unblemished, and the long strands of her copper hair shimmered with light hues of orange from the lasting ripples of the sun. Her hazel eyes were large and pure, hiding behind long black eye lashes that fluttered as she blinked them. Her supple lips were slightly pursed when she stared at them, but after several moments of pause she curled them into a seductive smile.

"That's her," Thalim whispered weakly.

Manta was unable to respond. He whimpered something incoherent and clutched his chest with his hand. Ryu seemed caught in the same trance; her beauty was overwhelming, and he couldn't look away.

"They are intruders," Shumei explained.

"You don't recognize him?" she asked softly.

She was staring at Yoh when making the statement, and although he matched her gaze his expression was vague.

"Lady Kiyomi," he pleaded, but she interrupted him.

"He is the demon Asakura."

"Demon?" Manta repeated with confusion.

"If I allowed you to fight, Shumei," she continued, "all of you would die. I can't afford to waste good men on such a futile effort."

He was visibly offended by the statement but didn't protest. The men were still kneeling, but many of them were trembling.

"One of my companions is injured," Yoh said blankly without addressing their conversation. "He needs medical attention."

"That's right. You can't heal people," Kiyomi replied. "You only have the power to destroy."

The pause was uncomfortable. Yoh resumed eye contact for several seconds with her but didn't speak. She smiled again and stepped toward him, and his eyes narrowed. Ryu held his breath as she stopped inches in front of Yoh's face and gently moved a few strands of his hair away.

"Hao's eyes are more refined," she said randomly. "Your eyes are...wild."

Thalim staggered toward them, and Manta held his free arm as they entered the circle.

"Shumei," Kiyomi said without moving away from Yoh's face, "see to it that his companion is nursed properly."

"Yes, my lady," he replied bitterly and motioned for a few of the other men to help him. Manta stepped back as they took Thalim out of the clearing and disappeared into the woods.

"You can stay with us for the night," she said playfully. "You must be exhausted."

"We'll only stay long enough for his wound to be tended," Yoh rebutted.

He took a few steps away from her and walked behind the men who were leaving. Ryu and Manta followed Yoh instinctively, but they all stopped when she spoke again.

"It must be difficult to keep it contained," she added.

Ryu and Manta turned around, but Yoh did not.

"The demon inside of you," she continued. "You must grow weary in pretending to be something you're not."

"What are you talking about?" Ryu asked.

"We'll stay for one night," Yoh replied calmly and walked away.

"I look forward to that," she said coyly.

* * *

Anna was lying on her side against the cold floor of the cave. Her knees were slightly bent with her toes pointed downward, and one of her hands rested flatly against the stone. Strands of her hair hid most of her face, but one eyelid was visible through the mass. The cave was filled with the sound of her shallow breathing. Her body was completely still with the exception of the movements in her chest.

Pino had been staring at her for several minutes as the setting sun in the distance covered the floor with ripples of orange rays. She didn't appear unconscious; it was more likely that she was sleeping. His eyes traced the length of her arm and lingered at her delicate fingertips. The hand that was visible appeared smooth. He was sure the softness would overwhelm him if he touched it. There was sudden worry in his expression as he glanced at her legs. The linen dress she was wearing was very thin, and now that night was vastly approaching, he wondered if she would be cold. The hem of the garment was shorter in this position than it was when she had been standing in front of the tree. A portion of her thigh was exposed, and he stared at it intently as his heart raced. He hated the thought of babysitting Yoh's wife because he suspected she would be a nuisance. He wanted to shut her up, but now that she was sleeping he couldn't control his need to watch her peaceful slumber. Perhaps this was what Nemari meant by her having subtle power. He wanted to keep her warm. He wanted to make sure she was properly cared for.

No, he just wanted to touch her thigh.

She tightened the hand that had been resting against the cave floor into a weak fist and exhaled without opening her eyes. Pino crawled to the wall behind her back and leaned against it. A few strands of her hair brushed gently against his arm, and as he moved them away there was a need to run his fingers slowly through her hair. Anna didn't move when he made contact, and this only increased his boldness.

Her hair was incredibly soft. This repetitive motion was automatic; Pino was simply unaware he was doing it. As his fingertips reached through the smooth locks they gently caressed her shoulder. She stirred slightly as his calloused hand contrasted greatly with the surface of her skin and softly exhaled. The shallow breath sent an uncomfortable chill down his spine, and he closed his eyes.

"Pino." Zria entered the cave abruptly with her arms folded tightly over her torso. "What are you doing?"

He stared at her with a dazed expression and didn't respond.

"It's time to go," she said with irritation. "We're almost there."


	21. Enmity

**Enmity**

_The surrounding air was suffocating. Smoke and overwhelming heat smothered his body as he ran as fast as he could to the front door. The red and orange flames swallowed the furniture and curtains, and he narrowly escaped a collapsing beam as he turned the handle. The bundle in his arms was heavy as he forced the door open. He tried to cover her as much as possible, but he could hear weak coughing feathered beneath the layers. Her feeble lungs would not be able to withstand such stress, and he had to get her as far away from the house as possible._

"_Ren!"_

_Tamao was running toward him with her arms outstretched. He nearly collapsed as she removed the bundle from his arms, and he bent over to catch his breath as she unwrapped the blanket. The baby's cries were littered with terror and shock from being awakened with such urgency. Tamao held her close to her chest and kissed her forehead, and Ren fell to his knees as his breathing grew worse._

"_It's okay, Mei," she said softly. "You're safe now."_

_Ren began coughing uncontrollably, and he held his hand over his chest. _

"_Ren!" Horo called to him. "The fire's spreading too fast. We can't contain it!"_

"_What do we do?" Tamao asked worriedly._

_Ren rose to his feet again and stared at the house that was now completely engulfed. He scanned the surrounding trees for several seconds before briefly holding his breath and slowly widening his eyes._

"_Where's Jeanne?" he asked weakly._

_No one responded immediately. Tamao passed the baby to Pirika, who had been present but went unnoticed, and stared at the blaze with a terrified expression. Lyserg appeared suddenly from the side of the house running at full speed. Ren's hands trembled when he saw his frightened eyes and took a few steps forward._

"_Jeanne's trapped in the bedroom!" he called hysterically. "I can't get her out!"_

_Ren ran frantically toward the house but was restrained when Horo grabbed his arms._

"_It's too hot!" he warned him. "You won't make it!"_

_Lyserg collapsed suddenly as the smoke inhalation overwhelmed his ability to function. Ren pulled away from Horo violently and continued running toward the house._

"_Jeanne!" he screamed._

"_It's too late," Pirika said sadly._

_He burst through the front door in an attempt to avoid being burned, and as he ran down what was left of the long hallway, the flames began quickly closing into the space. The fire was absorbing the surrounding oxygen at a rapid pace; he couldn't control the need to cough and gag under the smoke as he covered his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. When he reached the bedroom door he tried running toward it, but his legs grew heavy from fatigue. His muscles desperately needed oxygen, and his brain neared the point of shutting down. He reached wearily for the door handle but noticed a large portion had been licked away by the flames. Ren squeezed through the space and coughed a few times while squinting his eyes to view the room._

_The fire had already invaded through the walls; the curtains, bed and other random furniture were unrecognizable beneath the heavy orange embers. Heat smothered his back and neck relentlessly as he struggled to move his legs forward. He coughed again and fell to his knees as more of the smoke invaded his lungs._

_She was only a few feet away from him. If he could muster enough strength he could save her, but he was unable to move. He glanced at the floor and gagged from the rushing smoke filling the room but quickly refocused his eyes to his wife. There was a man standing over him he hadn't noticed before. But now that the man was holding her delicately in his arms, Ren had to do something._

_He narrowed his eyes again and covered his mouth. The man stood very still and appeared to be watching him struggle. He was curiously unaffected by the surrounding inferno, and although the long auburn strands of his hair were unrestrained, the fire did not singe them. She was unconscious. Her body remained motionless in his arms; her delicate features and clothing were also unmolested by the flames._

"_Jeanne." It was a whisper and barely coherent. His body was succumbing to the fatigue and his headache yielding to a delirium he couldn't control._

_The man said nothing in response, but after a long and deliberate pause he smiled._

"JEANNE!"

Ren opened his eyes and trembled as he hit his back against the large tree trunk behind him. The grass beneath him was cold, and he remained frozen against the wood for several moments while staring at her with entranced eyes.

"Ren?" She was sitting in front of him on her knees with a worried expression that was unavoidable.

He didn't respond and continued his confused gaze.

"It's me," she said softly. "Tamao."

"Ren," Lyserg called authoritatively and adjusted one of his shirt sleeves as he walked toward the tree. "Finally, we found someone."

He paused quickly upon noticing Ren's strange countenance and decided not to say anything else.

Ren cleared his throat and stood abruptly from the tree. Tamao followed and took a few steps back.

"Um..."

"Where's Yoh?" he asked weakly.

"We're not sure," Lyserg replied. "There was a coordinated effort to split us up."

"Why?" Ren seemed uninterested in the answer and stared at the looming trees in the distance.

"Anna was taken," he sighed.

"We...have to find the others so we can get her back," Tamao added nervously.

"Fine," Ren said with irritation. "Let's get this over with."

He began walking along one of the dirt paths, but Tamao was reluctant to follow. Lyserg hesitated as well and waited for her to speak.

"Ren?" she called sadly.

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Um..." She bit her bottom lip and tightly clasped her hands together.

"I'm fine," he replied calmly then continued his pace. Tamao didn't move and watched as his pace led him further away. Lyserg stood beside her and exhaled.

"He called me Jeanne," she said faintly.

"If he says he's fine we have to trust him," Lyserg replied sadly. "Let's go."

* * *

The metal door that towered in front of her increased her fear. Mei wanted to enter the room quickly only because the hallway was so dark, but she didn't want to intrude. She raised a frail hand weakly to knock against the hard surface, but her entire limb trembled uncontrollably before making contact. She glanced down the hallway for a glimpse of Hao, but the path was swallowed by the darkness. This was something she definitely had to do alone.

Mei took a deep breath and opened the door with her eyes partially closed. She had to perform the action quickly so she wouldn't lose the nerve. The bedroom was very large, much to her surprise. The walls were lined with a few dimly lit lamps, but the light was enough to see her surroundings very clearly. This space was very different than other parts of the cave; the walls were painted black. Jeanne's room was also completely furnished, something extremely odd for a cave dwelling. She noticed a sofa with two antique chairs in the space but no bed, resembling a hotel suite. There were light footsteps in the distance suddenly, and she realized the bedroom was somewhere else.

A second hallway was now visible on the other side of the room; Mei was able to see it as her eyes adjusted to the light. A woman emerged from the shadow with a cavalier pace and entered from the hallway without addressing her.

She was beautiful. Mei couldn't control the need to stare at her. She was wearing a pair of white pajama pants with a white cotton tank top, and her long hair was completely unrestrained, covering most of her back and shoulders. The woman began pacing behind the sofa and tapping one finger against her cheek while staring at the floor. She was definitely contemplating something, and in this moment Mei knew she was completely unaware of her presence.

"Excuse me?" she said with a whimper as a chill ran down her spine.

The woman was startled by the sound of Mei's voice and clutched the back of the sofa with her hands as she stared at her in silence. Her scarlet eyes were intense and mesmerizing, and Mei was suddenly afraid to speak again.

"My...my name is-"

"My daughter."

Jeanne's response was a whisper but audible. Mei stared at her with widened eyes, and her hands trembled as she stepped away from the sofa.

"My precious daughter," she said again and walked toward her with a faster pace.

"Mother." This was the only way Mei could respond. There were overwhelming feelings of fear and relief as she stood completely still.

Jeanne grabbed the small girl and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, burying her head into her neck and whispering something incoherent. Mei knew immediately the woman was crying, and she held her shoulders tightly with her hands.

"This isn't a dream?" Jeanne sniffed weakly. "Tell me it's not a dream."

"No, Mother," Mei said as her eyes filled quickly with tears. "I'm here."

Jeanne pulled away and held her hand, leading her slowly to the sofa. Mei sat on one end of it and smiled when Jeanne sat beside her. She stared at Mei for several moments without speaking; seeing her there was an obvious shock.

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember me," Mei admitted sadly.

"I could never forget my precious daughter," Jeanne replied happily.

She was suddenly afraid. There were so many questions Mei wanted to ask, but she was unsure of how to start a serious conversation.

"You're so beautiful," Jeanne added proudly and ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

"What happened, Mother?" she blurted without thought. "Why are you here?"

The door opened as Jeanne began to reply, and she was completely distracted. Hao entered the room and walked toward them without speaking. Mei was irritated by the timing and clasped her hands neatly in her lap.

"Are you okay?" The question was directed to Jeanne.

"Yes," she replied cheerfully and held Mei's hand.

Mei smiled at her, but her expression faded when she glanced into Hao's rigid eyes.

"I want you to meet someone special," Jeanne continued. "Have you met before?"

"Yes, Mother," Mei replied but was ignored.

"Hao, this is..." She paused momentarily and released Mei's hand.

Mei stared at her with a worried frown but didn't speak. Hao remained silent, and his eyes didn't veer from Jeanne's face.

"This is..." she repeated. Jeanne's expression quickly morphed into an irritated frown as she continued.

"Who are you?"

* * *

They walked in silence for several feet until reaching a small clearing. Ren was standing near the center, and there was a boy who captured his attention. As Tamao and Lyserg approached for a closer look, the boy appeared startled and took a few steps back.

"He's lost," Ren said blankly.

"Hi," Lyserg said warmly. "My name is Lyserg. You've already met my friend Ren."

The boy was staring at Tamao with entranced eyes and didn't respond. She noticed the staring immediately and was greatly uncomfortable. He wore a pair of black pants with a brown tunic that loosely draped his torso and seemed too big for his small frame. He was much shorter than Ren and was definitely young. Tamao assumed he was older than Hana since he was too muscular for an eight year old. His hazel eyes were exotic and beautiful, and she stared at them effortlessly without being able to turn away.

"And this is my friend Tamao," Lyserg continued. "What's your name?"

He didn't respond.

"Tell us your name," Ren repeated impatiently.

The boy's gaze remained fixed upon Tamao's face, and his expression was a mixture of fascination and confusion.

"Can you tell us your name, please?" Tamao offered softly.

He uttered a low moan upon hearing the sound of her voice and took a few steps forward. Tamao maintained eye contact with the boy but pangs rose in the pit of her stomach. The exchange was awkward but continued for several seconds.

"What's wrong with him?" Ren asked angrily.

Lyserg shook his head slowly but didn't answer.

"You're...a woman," the boy said finally.

"Um...yes?" Tamao replied. "I am?"

"You've never seen a woman before?" Lyserg asked with a frown.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "You're so beautiful."

Tamao's face flushed bright red, and she held her hand over her mouth. Lyserg giggled lightly and stared at the boy with an amused grin.

"What's your name, boy?" Ren asked again.

"Junichi," he replied breathlessly without veering his eyes away from Tamao.

"How old are you?" Lyserg asked. It was irrelevant information, but he was curious.

"Fourteen," he replied softly.

"Well, where do you live? Why are you out here in the middle of the woods?" Ren asked.

"An angel," Junichi said gently.

"Um..." Tamao couldn't control her nervous energy but decided she needed to use his undivided attention to their advantage. "We want to help you find your way back home, but you have to tell us where you live."

"Our territory shouldn't be far," he replied. "I could find it...but it's getting dark."

"We'll help you," she offered warmly.

"This is going to take too long," Ren said with frustration. "We need to keep moving."

"We can't leave him out here alone," Lyserg replied. "At the very least we'll have to take him with us."

Tamao smiled at the boy, and they began to pass through the clearing. Ren and Lyserg followed, much to Ren's disgust, but after Tamao gently held his hand Junichi stopped his pace.

"What is it?" Tamao asked softly.

He stared at her with sad eyes and quickly moved away. Lyserg stared at the boy's hand and noticed a large tattoo covering his forearm. Ren was annoyed by the pause and released an exaggerated sigh.

"Junichi," Lyserg mumbled thoughtfully. "I know that name."

"What's wrong, Junichi?" Tamao rephrased with slight worry.

Junichi scratched his neck and stared at the ground. For several moments he remained silent.

"We don't have time for this," Ren reminded them in agitation.

"Did I offend you by holding your hand?" Tamao offered. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You can't go to Hao's camp," he said finally. "It's a trap."

* * *

Kiyomi and her men led them down a dark path surrounded by large trees for several minutes. The darkness made viewing their surroundings difficult, but she didn't use any light to direct them.

"Welcome to my home," she said finally.

The path along the trees emptied into a small village near a lake. There was a large stone building positioned in the middle of the square, and several tents surrounded the sides. The tents were made of stone as well, though smaller in scale, and each were lit with small torches of fire hoisted against the entrances. Manta was visibly surprised by the discovery. He stared at the buildings with his mouth agape but collected himself when Ryu punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"We don't have the accommodation for guests," Kiyomi explained, "but I'm sure we can find somewhere for you to sleep. Your injured companion can stay in the infirmary."

"Kiyomi, what's the meaning of this?"

A tall man entered the square from the main building as the others dispersed. He was lean with a muscular build and fully dressed in black linen. His long, red hair was tied back with a leather string, revealing a long scar stretching from his forehead down to his chin along the left side of his face. His dark brown eyes were emotionless, although his authoritative voice revealed irritation.

"They are our guests for the evening, Tamotsu," she replied and stood in front of them. "Please show them your gentle nature."

"Is this your husband?" Yoh asked calmly.

Tamotsu glared at him with a dark expression that was deeply uncomfortable. Manta and Ryu were visibly bothered it, but Yoh didn't react.

"No," Kiyomi said weakly. "He is my brother-in-law and leader of my army."

"So, you're married to her sister?"

"He was," she sighed, "before she was killed."

There was a long pause suddenly as Kiyomi stared aimlessly at a nearby tree. Tamotsu's demeanor remained unchanged, and his eyes didn't veer away from Yoh's face.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Yoh said politely.

"No you're not."

Silence resumed immediately after the statement escaped. Manta bit his bottom lip and swallowed hard. Ryu frowned at them but decided not to protest.

"Tamotsu," Kiyomi pleaded. "Your gentle nature. Please."

His face twisted into a disgusted scowl, and he continued staring at Yoh with wrathful eyes. Yoh noticed the attention but didn't address it. Kiyomi smiled at them and clasped her hands together.

"Please forgive me," she said. "He is extremely guarded."

"There's no need to apologize," Yoh replied.

"The three of you can sleep in my house," she added cheerfully. "Follow me."

Manta and Ryu followed her to the large building without protest. Tamotsu and Yoh stood in front of each other and shared a silent exchange that filled the air with great tension. Yoh's blank demeanor irritated him, and he clenched his teeth the longer he stared at him.

"You seem to have a problem with me," Yoh said finally. "If I have offended you, that was not my intention."

Tamotsu clutched his hands into fists but didn't respond.

"My brother and I are twins," he added gravely, "but we are nothing alike."

"You're right," he responded through clenched teeth. "Hao is honest about his sadistic nature."

Yoh was unsure of what he meant by the statement, but his expression didn't reveal the confusion.

"You're here because Kiyomi has requested it," Tamotsu explained. "She is the only one who doesn't want you dead. You should remember that."

"Have we met before?" Yoh asked with a frown. "It would be strange to have such hatred for a complete stranger."

Tamotsu took a few steps forward until he was directly into Yoh's face. He was much taller, but Yoh stood his ground and didn't move.

"It must be lovely to forget the past so effortlessly. That ability is fascinating."

He slowly walked away from him, heading toward Kiyomi's dwelling, and Yoh quickly followed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he admitted.

The statement dramatically increased Tamotsu's anger to a level that was difficult to contain. He didn't turn around but sped his pace. Yoh followed him and decided not to speak again, but they were both distracted when two men stopped them from entering the building.

"Tamotsu Sir," one of the men started gravely, "we have a situation."

"What is it?" he asked with irritation.

Neither of the men gave eye contact. Their heads were lowered in a docile fashion, and they stared at the ground as the second man spoke.

"Master Junichi is missing," he said gravely. "We've sent out spies for him, but he has not returned."

Tamotsu's demeanor quickly melted into extreme worry. He raised his fist in the air, and the men flinched when he responded.

"Send out as many men as can be spared," he demanded forcefully. "I want him back before dawn."

"Yes, Sir," they said in unison, but one of the men hesitated before leaving.

"What if he has wandered into Hao's territory?" he asked nervously.

"Do whatever is necessary to bring him back. Tell Shumei I gave you the order."

"Understood Sir," he replied reluctantly, and both men abruptly left.

"Who is Junichi?" Yoh asked with a curious frown.

"This doesn't concern you," Tamotsu replied coldly.

"You're worried about this person," Yoh responded, ignoring the man's dismissal. "He must mean something to you."

"Your fake compassion is laughable," he snarled.

"I remember the first time my son Hana got lost in the woods," Yoh said randomly. "I worried about every terrible thing that could happen to him since he was so small. My wife and I searched for him for hours. That feeling never really goes away. You always want your children to be safe."

Tamotsu's irritated glare softened slightly but he didn't speak.

"Junichi is your son," Yoh declared calmly. "I know when a father is worried about his child. It's the same look I had when I realized I'd lost Hana."

"Kiyomi is waiting inside." Tamotsu walked away without saying anything else. He didn't turn around but knew Yoh was staring at him, and he tried desperately to repel the thin tears that were beginning to fill his eyes.


	22. Constraint

**Constraint**

As darkness began to fill the space, there was a chill of nervousness that ran down the length of Tamao's spine. Night was coming rapidly, and she hated wandering in the dark. The cool wind tickled the skin of her arms and blew softly through her waist-length hair. The pink strands were caught in the air randomly and slapped lightly against her shoulders and back with a few pulling across her neck. She was staring at Junichi with eyes that revealed her discomfort. His silence made her feel queasy, and she desperately wanted him to say something.

Someone needed to speak. Anyone.

"How did you know we were going to Hao's camp?" Ren asked finally. He took a few steps forward until he was close enough to touch the boy, and he folded his arms tightly across his torso.

Junichi didn't respond and stared at the trees in the distance with a worried frown. His short, black hair feathered against the wind that was picking up in pace, and he began scratching the tattooed arm with his fingers.

"You saw it when you touched Tamao's hand."

Lyserg's declaration startled Junichi, and he was unable to hide his surprise. He stared at the man with slightly widened eyes but remained silent. Lyserg picked up a large broken tree branch and waved his hand over the tip of it for a few moments. There was a small, orange flame that grew in size, quickly illuminating the branch like a torch.

"Who needs a flashlight when I'm here?" he asked proudly. "Let's keep moving."

"What do you mean he saw it?" Ren demanded with irritation.

"I told you I remembered his name," Lyserg said. "Junichi can see the future. That's his ability."

Tamao choked on her saliva and coughed a few times with her hand over her mouth. There was a long pause as Ren and she stared at the boy with expressions of mixed discomfort and curiosity. Lyserg carried the torch past them and began walking further into the woods.

"Get back here," Ren called. "We need to talk about this."

"You said we had to keep going, Ren," he sighed. "It's already nightfall."

"How do you know me?" Junichi asked gravely and took a few steps forward.

"I met your mother once," Lyserg replied with a smile. "She was with her sister, and they were looking for a gift for you. It was a long time ago, but I still remember them. Junko and Kiyomi. They were so beautiful."

Junichi stared at his feet and exhaled without a response.

"How is she?" he asked.

"My mother's dead," he replied softly.

Tamao immediately looked away and glanced at Ren. She noticed his expression softened, and they both waited in silence for Lyserg to continue.

"How did she die?"

"She was killed in the raid when I was four," he answered without lifting his head. "I can barely remember what she looks like anymore."

"Raid?" Tamao whispered.

"She was a wonderful woman and a great mother," Lyserg said reassuringly. "She loved you very much."

"My father said she was very brave." Junichi rubbed one of his eyes with his hands and turned his head to stare into the trees. "I can't remember what she did to save us."

"What's your father's name?"

"Tamotsu," he said proudly. "He's a hero in our village. Many were killed that day, but if it weren't for him there would be no village at all."

"So he's a warrior," Lyserg said with a smile. "That's great. I look forward to meeting him."

Junichi stared at the torch with child-like excitement. He took a few more steps toward it but stopped far enough away to not get burned.

"You're a fire-wielder," he said cheerfully. "I would love to have that power."

"Your power is amazing, Junichi," Lyserg replied. "It's far superior to this."

"I can't fight," he said reluctantly and lowered his head. "What's the use in having power I can't fight with?"

"With an ability like that you don't need to fight," Ren said. "That's the point."

Tamao nodded her head in agreement and smiled. Junichi definitely seemed more comfortable now, and Lyserg was even able to get him talking. She decided this a good opportunity to get more information.

"Um..." she started. "Why were you so surprised to see me when we ran into each other?"

"This was the first time I've ever left my village..." he admitted and bit his bottom lip. "I didn't think I would run into a woman...but I did...and you're just as beautiful as I imagined you'd be."

"You're not allowed to leave your home because of your ability?" Lyserg asked with concern. "Tamotsu is afraid of someone coming after you?"

"You sound like you've never seen a woman before," Ren sighed. "You don't have women in your village?"

"This...Tamao angel is the only woman I've ever met in my life other than my aunt and my mother," he replied.

"There are no women in your village? At...all?" Tamao asked and left her mouth agape for a response.

"Every woman and child was slaughtered during the raid," Junichi said. "I survived because my father hid me."

"Why?" Ren asked with a frown.

"I don't know."

"It's the easiest way to kill off an entire region of people," Lyserg said. "You need women to make children...to extend the bloodline."

"What about Kiyomi?" Tamao asked timidly.

"My aunt is barren," Junichi said. "She has never been able to have children."

"Which may have been why she was spared," Lyserg suggested.

"Who would do something like that?" Ren demanded angrily.

"I don't remember his name," he said sadly and scratched his neck. "He was covered in blood when I saw him that night. I don't know if that was real or just a nightmare I keep having."

"You saw him?" Lyserg asked.

"Was it just one man?" Tamao added fearfully.

"Everyone in my village calls him..." He paused and bit his bottom lip again as his hands began to tremble. "...the demon Asakura."

"Hao," Ren muttered under his breath. "Why am I not surprised?"

"No," Junichi said and glanced at him with a frown. "That's not his name. I know Hao. He visited my aunt all the time when I was a kid. He looks like Hao in my nightmares, but I don't know him."

"It has to be Hao," Lyserg countered. "Maybe he looks strange to you in your dreams because of the trauma from the raid."

"I guess," he said reluctantly and lowered his head. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Silence abruptly filled the air and was gently subdued by the swaying trees in the distance. Tamao folded her arms over her torso and stared at the boy with worried eyes.

"You saw a vision when you held my hand?" she asked.

Lyserg and Ren were visibly caught off guard by the sudden change in subject, but she presented an issue they were curious about. Ren began tapping his foot against the dirt impatiently as they waited for a response.

"You shouldn't go there," Junichi replied sadly.

"Can you tell me what you saw?" she asked politely. "Do you need to hold my hand again?"

"It won't matter," he said.

"What was it?" Ren demanded. "What did you see?"

Junichi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Lyserg noticed his apprehension but decided not to address it. They watched silently as the boy clasped his hands together and heavily exhaled. He opened his eyes again, but the beautiful hazel color was replaced with black, empty orbs. The tattoo on his arm began to glow with shades of red, and Tamao backed away a few steps at the sight of it.

"The woods are covered in snow," he said evenly. His eyes were distracting; he stared blankly into the trees as he spoke. "Everything is...cold. The snow is quiet and thick. She can't stop shivering."

Ren glanced at Tamao who was staring at the boy with frightened eyes but didn't speak.

"The fight is impossible," he continued, "but she has to continue. He's stronger, and she knows it."

Lyserg scratched his neck with his free hand and watched him with a frown.

"She can't breathe. Her limbs are frozen; her body is too weak to move. She falls to her knees and knows the battle is over. Her power is completely drained. He's standing over her and doesn't speak. She wants to say something but can't. His face is the last thing she sees on this earth."

Junichi's hands began to tremble suddenly as he dropped them heavily at his sides. Although his face was emotionless his black eyes were filling quickly with tears. Tamao clenched her teeth weakly as they stared at him.

"He will kill you," he said gravely without looking at her. "This...Usui Horokeu."

She gasped loudly and covered her mouth with both hands as she stared at him in shock. His eyes returned to normal almost immediately, and the red hue against his forearm faded. He stared at a nearby tree and blinked his eyes several times without speaking.

"You...saw her die?" Ren asked. This was something he needed to confirm in his brain.

"Yes."

* * *

When Yoh entered Kiyomi's building the surroundings were greatly unexpected. The smell of fresh flowers lingered in the air with each step he took, and the stone walls were painted gold. Fine silk curtains sealed off several rooms along the hallway he entered, which was a discovery that seemed out of place, and the path led him to a large winding staircase that had the appearance of marble. He ascended the staircase quickly; he wanted to find Ryu and Manta as soon as possible. At the top of the stairs there was a long hallway that encircled the entire second level. A thin, metal railing lined the edge of the walkway, leaving the space open to view the bottom level from the center. He was certain the house would be smaller judging by the outside, but he was greatly impressed that a building this magnificent could be nestled away in the middle of the woods without his knowledge.

The smell of jasmine disturbed his thoughts, and he was momentarily unable to move. An intoxicating aroma filled the air around him, and as it grew stronger he knew it was more than that. He walked slowly along the hallway with his eyes half open as fatigue filled his body. There was a large door that had been left ajar when he reached the opposite side of the stairs. He pushed against the wood very gently and stepped inside the room. A large, rounded bed was placed at the center of the space and was adorned with silk linens of gold and ivory. Rose petals were scattered along the floor, but he didn't notice them. He increased his pace and went straight for the bed, collapsing onto it with a heavy thud and briefly closing his eyes as the smooth bed covering caressed his face. His shoes slid off of his feet very slowly, but he didn't move until he felt a gentle hand against his ankle.

"You must be exhausted," she said softly.

He sat upright quickly, planting his feet against the floor, and stared at her with a frown. Kiyomi smiled at him with a vicious warmth that melted his irritation, and he found himself unable to turn away from her beautiful eyes.

"Manta and Ryu are in the infirmary with Thalim," she offered. "You shouldn't worry."

"I never told you their names," he replied plainly.

"There are many ways of gathering information, Asakura," she giggled.

She was making him uncomfortable. There was something very specific about this woman that bothered him, but for some reason he couldn't pinpoint it. The scent in the air was clouding his thoughts; reasoning became extremely difficult. She was smiling at him, but there was anger hidden in her expression. He needed to get away from her quickly, but for some reason he couldn't seem to move.

"We're finally alone," she whispered.

"Who is Junichi?" He decided to change the subject. Yoh was unsure of her aim, and the more she spoke the more uncomfortable he became.

"He's my nephew," she replied. "Tamotsu's son."

"What is his ability? He's being sheltered for a reason."

"He can see the future," she said calmly.

"Like a fortune teller?" he asked.

"More like an oracle."

He was surprised that she was answering his questions so freely, but his head felt extremely heavy. There was definitely something wrong.

"He inherited it from my sister," she added, "although her ability was much more powerful."

Kiyomi stood in front of him and placed her hands delicately against his shoulders. He ran his hands against her hips and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Confusion entered his brain but was quickly overshadowed by a fog he couldn't seem to fight off.

"What's your ability?" he asked and slowly blinked his eyes.

"I don't have any power worth mentioning," she said.

He suddenly felt drunk. As she ran her fingers along his neck and through his hair he closed his eyes and squeezed her waist. She allowed him to rest his head against her stomach. Her warmth was overwhelming. He needed to hold her for as long as possible. The fuzziness in his brain slowed the racing thoughts in his mind, and with each stroke of her hand against the back of his head he further relaxed his body against her.

"Your son is not in danger," she said randomly. "You know that in your heart."

"I know," he mumbled.

"Then you shouldn't worry."

She rubbed his back a few times, and he released a satisfied moan. He squeezed her tighter, pulling her slowly toward the bed, and she didn't resist him.

"You should forget about her," she said calmly. "She can't give you what you need."

"I love her," he rebutted weakly.

"You'll always be weak as long as she is by your side," Kiyomi said with a frown. "She'll never allow you to be yourself. I wouldn't stifle you. I would let you be free."

"She doesn't make me weak," he mumbled. "She loves me."

"You know I'm right. That's why you're here. That's why you came for me."

He pulled away from her abruptly and stared at the floor. She backed away and stared at him with blank eyes.

"I didn't come here on purpose," he said sternly. "I love my wife."

"If you love her so much, why can't you remember her name?"

"What?" It was a strange question, and he glared at her with offended eyes. "I know my wife's name."

Kiyomi didn't respond.

"Her name..." he mumbled. "Her name is..."

He scratched his head as confusion covered his face. Yoh glanced at the floor, his lap, at Kiyomi and then back at the floor. Her expression didn't change and increased his discomfort.

"I know her name," he insisted. "Her name...is..."

Why couldn't he remember his wife's name? Confusion began to melt into fear as he rubbed his face vigorously with his hands.

"She's not very important, is she?" Kiyomi's question was delivered in an accusatory tone that sent chills down his spine.

"That's not true," he said weakly.

"You can't remember her name because you want me."

"Eh?" He didn't intend to say it aloud, but it was already out there.

Kiyomi stood in front of him again and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't resist her, an action that surprised him, and he stared at her stomach with inebriated eyes.

"Stop the restraint," she said. "You're trying to fight the demon for control, but you must realize this is impossible. They are not separate entities. You are the demon, and the demon is you."

He closed his eyes as she ran her small fingers against his collarbone and neck. She sat in his lap with her knees straddling his legs, and the long fabric of her dress spilled onto the floor. He held her tightly in his arms and exhaled when she kissed his neck.

"I know it's there," she whispered. "You have to remember."

"Stop." The request was barely a whisper, and he closed his eyes as she pulled a few strands of his hair away from his face.

"Try to remember," she pleaded and kissed his forehead.

He clutched the fabric of her dress as a blistering heat filled his body. Her smell was intoxicating and disgusting. He wanted to run away from her as far as possible and find somewhere to vomit. He needed to remember his wife's name and block out everything else. She placed her hands gently against his ears and planted her soft lips firmly against his.

The smallest amount of control he had left dissipated the moment he felt the warmth of her kiss. He attacked her like a wild animal, clawing at the back of the dress as if his aim was to rip it into pieces. She wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and held on for dear life as he hurled her body onto the bed. Kiyomi fell onto her back and bit his bottom lip. They wrestled in the bed for several minutes with each fighting for control, but eventually the spar was settled by a long, passionate kiss they couldn't seem to tear themselves away from.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't stop his heart from racing. His skin was burning all over, and for only a moment she sat on top of him.

Then she was thrown from the bed and hit her back hard against a far wall.

Kiyomi released a pained moan as her hair fell wildly into her face and over her shoulders. She covered her face weakly with one hand, and there were drops of blood on her fingers when she pulled it away. The force was enough to cause a nosebleed. She watched as he stood from the bed, and as he began walking toward her she narrowed her eyes.

"You're so violent," she said with a coy smile.

Yoh stared at her with a blank expression that forced her smile to fade. White curtains that were hanging from the wall behind her head began to twist into ropes and wrapped themselves around her neck like a noose. She was pulled upright until firmly on her knees, and the pressure from the fabric forced her head back. Her hands went limp as the muscles in her body went completely numb, and she stared at him with widened eyes that revealed partial fear.

"That's some trick," he said.


	23. Manipulation

**Manipulation**

Anna sat on the edge of the bed with a weary expression. The room was mostly empty; there was a small chair leaning against an adjacent wall from the bed and a round table on the opposite side. Stone walls surrounded her with a coldness that chilled her body, and the metal door in front of her was the only exit. The door was extremely heavy; she could tell without touching it that she wouldn't be able to break it open. There was no inlet either, so she was unable to see outside. She rubbed the side of her face slowly as a burning sensation covered it and clenched her teeth. After a few moments of pause she stood gingerly from her seat and began slowly pacing up and down the length of the room.

She had not been restrained; that was something she was grateful for. There were two kerosene lamps hanging on large metal hooks on either side of the door that illuminated the entire room. She assumed a flame of that size wouldn't be enough, but for some reason she was able to see her surroundings very clearly.

The door opened suddenly, and she scrambled back to the bed on instinct. Perhaps things would be easier for her there if her captors thought she was injured in some way. A tall man with short blond hair entered with a blank expression and leaned his back against the door after closing it.

"Pino." She said it under her breath and stared into his eyes with defiance.

"You're awake," he said plainly.

"Where am I?"

"You know the answer to that question, Anna."

He was standing so far away from her on purpose, she determined. Although she was staring directly at his face, she noticed he wasn't looking at her. Pino didn't appear apprehensive at all, but he was staring at the wall behind the bed as if looking at her was a bothersome chore. She decided she needed leverage.

_Look at me._

Pino glanced at her face with a frown. He heard her voice, but he didn't see her lips move.

"Sit with me," she said warmly.

"Why would I do that?" he asked with slight irritation.

_You want to sit with me._

He pulled the chair away from the wall, placing it directly in front of her, and sat down without protest or hesitation. The action was confusing, but he didn't want her to know that. She clasped her hands neatly in her lap and smiled at him. This gesture increased his irritation, and he clenched his teeth.

"Were you worried about me?"

"No."

"You came to visit because you missed my company. It's more interesting when I'm awake, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"So, is Hao planning to kill me? I'd like to know beforehand."

"I'm not telling." He folded his arms over his chest.

"He doesn't know I'm here?"

Pino stared at her with narrowed eyes but didn't speak. She didn't change her calm expression, and the silence lingered for several moments.

"You're a telepath," he said with a heavy sigh. "I hate telepaths."

"Why is that?"

"Because listening to someone's thoughts is unfair. It's an invasion of privacy, like breaking into their home."

"Hao is a telepath, and you have no problem with him."

"I've never said that."

"If you don't like him, why are you here?"

"I don't have a choice."

Silence resumed, and Anna's smile faded as she watched him shift his weight in the chair.

"Tell me about it." She placed her hand on his thigh.

"He took out half my town..." He clenched his teeth. "...killed my entire family...just to find me."

Anna pulled away and stared at his stomach.

"I had two options: go with him or die."

"You chose to save yourself."

"I asked to bring Zria with me. He was going to kill her but decided not to on a whim. I guess I should be grateful for that."

He began rocking his leg in an agitated fashion and turned his head away.

"You can't feel guilty for the choice you made. Your family would have wanted you to survive, and you did. If you had died Zria would probably be dead too."

"Why the hell am I talking to you about this?" He stood from the chair quickly and began pacing behind it.

"I'm assuming you can't be honest about your feelings here. Hao would probably kill you if he sensed any hesitation."

"Zria is loyal." He stood behind the chair and stared at her hair. "She thinks Hao saved us. She would never betray him."

"But you think that you could?"

He paused. "...Not everyone came here willingly. We didn't all just volunteer."

"Some did."

"I was here almost a year when Thalim, Rutherfor, Nemari and Nichrom came." He scratched his ear. "Thalim told me they had been adopted by the Patch. They had only been there for three months before Hao came for them."

"They were orphans?"

"Yeah. But he came in and burned that village to the ground. He was only interested in Nichrom and Rutherfor, but she begged him to let Nemari and Thalim come with them. She didn't want her brothers to die."

Anna stared at the floor with an angered frown.

"Nichrom is a heartless bastard. He was willing to kill them. He doesn't care about anyone but Rutherfor, even now."

He sat in the chair again and stretched his legs. The fabric of his pants brushed against her calf, but she didn't move.

"Rutherfor is sheltered. Nichrom won't let anyone near her except for Horo and Pirika. The rest of us barely talk to her."

"Why was Hao so interested in them?" She tapped her finger against the mattress and stared at his leg.

"Rutherfor is a healer, and Nichrom is just really strong. I mean...it's ridiculous. He doesn't fight much, but when he does it's crazy."

"He fights like Yoh."

Pino stared at her again and clenched his teeth. "Stop doing that."

"What?"

"Don't listen to my thoughts. Just ask me."

"Fine." She folded her arms over her torso and crossed her legs. "Where is Hana?"

"Resting."

"Is he safe?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes

"What about Mei?"

"I don't know who that is."

"What is Hao planning to do with my son?"

"Do you really think he would tell me?" He smirked.

"Is Tamao okay?"

"She's not dead, if that's what you're asking. Apparently Zria has compassion."

"Would you help me escape if I asked you to?"

"Yeah."

Pino paused and narrowed his eyes. He didn't intend to say that, and there was slight confusion apparent in his expression. Anna gazed into his eyes blankly and didn't speak for several moments.

"So is that your power?" He stood slowly from the chair and backed away. "You trick people into trusting you?"

"No," she sighed. "You're just comfortable with me. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You're not getting out of here, so don't try anything." He stormed angrily to the door.

"Pino!"

He stopped abruptly before opening the door but didn't turn around.

"Thank you for visiting me."

"Shut up."

"Come back, okay?"

"...Okay."

She smiled as he quickly exited the room and slammed the door. Nemari was waiting for him as he entered the hallway. He stared at him with an amused expression and followed him as he stormed away.

"I told you not to see her."

"Leave me alone."

"She tricked you, didn't she?"

Pino slowed his pace but refused to turn around. He clutched his hands into fists and clenched his teeth.

"Why do you think she's in that room, Pino? It's not for her protection, you know."

"You don't know everything."

"Ah." Nemari giggled lightly. "So she _did_ trick you."

"She didn't...trick me. I'm not an idiot."

Nemari grabbed his arm and abruptly stopped him from walking. Pino pulled away immediately and leaned his back against the wall while staring at the floor. He was overcome with anger and didn't want to see his smile.

"Was she polite? Was she smiling? Did she make you feel comfortable?"

He didn't answer.

"Anna is not a nice woman, Pino. Everyone knows that. She's setting a trap for you. There's a reason why she's not to have any visitors. You're being handled, and you can't see it."

"I don't need a lecture from you." He closed his eyes. "I'm not going back anyway."

Nemari stared at him with a calm expression and didn't restrain him when he quickly walked away.

"You'll be back, Pino," he mumbled bitterly. "It's already too late."

* * *

Mei sat impatiently on the edge of the sofa with her arms folded over her torso. She clenched her teeth when the door behind her was closed, and as she heard his approaching footsteps she closed her eyes.

"She needs rest," Hao said blankly. "I'll take you to your room."

"What did you do to her?" She glared at him angrily and pointed her finger. "She was fine before you interrupted us."

"I've already told you she's sick."

"I don't believe that. I'm beginning to think that this is something else."

"What are you implying?"

The intensity in Hao's eyes was greatly intimidating, but she decided she couldn't cower.

"It's not an implication. What did you do to my mother?"

"If you spent half of this energy strengthening your power, you'd be much more useful."

Mei sensed the bitterness in his voice but was too confused to respond.

"Jeanne is sick." He didn't address her hesitation. "If you want to help her you'll have to trust me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You have to master your power in order to get through to her, and I'm the only person who can help you do that."

"I don't understand what you mean."

Hao sat beside her, and his warmth sent a crippling chill down her spine. Her brain was jumbled with too many thoughts at once, but she tried desperately to keep her cool.

"Jeanne's sickness is not physical. You'll have to use your telepathic power to release the barriers she's created. You're not strong enough to do that now."

"But...you are," she whimpered. "Shouldn't you have done that already?"

"I can break them, but that would kill her."

"You're too powerful to help," she sighed. "It requires a delicate hand you don't possess."

"That's one way to put it."

Mei was suddenly afraid. She wanted to help her mother so badly. This was the chance she waited for her entire life. But did it really mean putting her trust in the hands of a man who has proven himself to be evil? There were dark secrets she knew needed to be discovered. Hao was hiding something; she was sure of it.

"You have the potential to surpass her," he said softly. "But you have to focus."

"If I agree to have you train me...it's not an endorsement. It doesn't mean I trust you."

"Of course."

"I want her to get better," she said sadly. "That is my only goal."

"That's fair enough."

The main door opened suddenly and startled her. Luchist and Marco entered the room quietly, and Hao stood from the sofa.

"Excuse us for interrupting," Luchist said politely. "There's something important we need to discuss."

"Marco," Hao said authoritatively, "take her to her room."

He exited without saying anything else to her, and Luchist quickly followed. Marco stood silently in front of the sofa and stared at her with a cold expression that made her nervous.

"I don't believe we've met," she said politely and stood from her seat. "My name is-"

"I know who you are," he said sternly and walked toward the door.

"Are you...familiar with my mother?" she asked apprehensively. "Do you know...Jeanne?"

He paused in front of the door for several seconds in silence. Mei swallowed hard and held her breath when he closed the door.

"I know her."

"She's...sick." Mei couldn't control her anxiety. "I want to help her. Hao has offered to train me in order to do that, but-"

"It wasn't an offer," he interrupted. "You don't have a choice."

"Excuse me?" she whimpered.

"You'll train with him," he explained. "You'll master your power or you'll die. There are no other options."

"If...if I can't master my power..." She paused.

"Hao will kill you."

* * *

Hana stared at the stone wall in front of the bed with an uneasiness that made his limbs shiver. He spent several minutes pacing before sitting on the thin mattress and staring at his feet. The brief conversation he had with Rutherfor was unsettling, and he was unsure of what to do. There was no intention to fight; he did not consider the possibility would arise in meeting Hao. Maybe Mei was right. Perhaps Hao could no longer be trusted.

But this didn't seem like a trap. Rutherfor told him the adults he fought were training him, but because of her ambiguity he couldn't tell what this meant. He stood quickly from the bed and rubbed his face with one of his hands before slowly exiting the small room into the hallway.

He needed to find her. There was no other choice.

As he entered the dark stone path an important thought quickly crossed his mind. He was unfamiliar with the design of Hao's camp and had no idea where to look for this woman. Hana didn't want to admit to himself he was afraid and decided to take a random direction from his room. There was no guarantee he would be able to return there; he knew this but going back would make him a coward. He had to wander around for the possible chance he'd get lucky.

Hana entered a small room mostly devoid of light. It was the only space along the corridor that was open, and he wanted to come up with some sort of plan before continuing. There was a large table at the center with stone benches lining the walls and what appeared to be a small bed positioned in the corner. When he suddenly heard voices in the hallway he panicked. His fear was irrational but strong, and the only instinct present in his mind was to hide. He darted underneath the large table and held his breath as he watched the doorway.

Two men entered the room, from what he could see. The first man was extremely tall with black hair and a black beard. Hana was unsure if he'd met him before, but he couldn't place him in his memory. His garb resembled that of a priest, and for some reason that increased Hana's fear. The second man was immediately recognizable; the twin of his father. Hana leaned his body as far into the table has he could. He didn't want them to see him out of his room. It was like being back at home. He was sure he'd get into some kind of trouble.

"They left without permission," he heard Luchist say.

"For what purpose?" Hao asked with slight annoyance.

"I suppose the plan was to divide them. They didn't return empty-handed."

Hao paced a few steps in front of him with his hands clasped behind his back and stared intently at the wall.

"Which one?"

"Asakura Anna."

"Anna," he repeated as a smile crossed his lips.

"I've instructed them not to restrain her, but she is in the brown room. The..._insulated_ one." There was great emphasis on the word, as if Luchist was speaking in code.

"I see."

"They have been informed that her isolation is necessary." Luchist cracked his knuckles. "I didn't elaborate, but they understand that she isn't allowed to have visitors."

Hao stood in front of the wall with his back facing him. His hair blocked Luchist's view of his expression, and he waited for a response.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Luchist scratched the back of his neck and stared at him with a frown. Hao didn't turn around, and his question was greeted with silence.

"Stop hiding, Hana. Come out here."

Hana crawled out from underneath the table and slowly stood upright. He glared at his back with narrowed eyes and tightly clenched his hands into fists.

"Hana," Luchist said with surprise. "You should be resting."

"It's not polite to eavesdrop," Hao said softly.

"Where is she?" he asked defiantly.

Luchist quietly excused himself and stepped out into the hallway.

"What did you do her?" Hana's voice was mixed with anger and fear that he couldn't hide. "Where is my mother?"

"You have a busy day tomorrow. You should be in bed." Hao didn't turn around, and staring at his back increased Hana's frustration.

"I heard you talking about her," he said as his voice elevated. "Why did you bring her here? What did you do?"

"You're tired, Hana. You should rest."

"Where is she?" Hana couldn't handle being dismissed. By Hao refusing to face him he took the gesture as a direct insult, and that severely bruised his pride.

There was no answer. Hana clenched his teeth as the ground beneath them began to shake. The table and benches were broken away from the floor and began crumbling into pieces as he stepped forward. Various stones that held the walls together dislodged from their resting places and spun through the air in a violent display. A few of the heavy ones narrowly missed Hao's body, but he didn't move.

"Answer me!" He couldn't control his anger. He couldn't control the surge that was rapidly destroying the space around them. Hao was standing in front of him completely still, and that was all he could focus on. He didn't want to feel inferior, but there was something about his silence that triggered exactly that.

"ANSWER ME, HAO!"

He turned around very calmly and lifted one of his hands. It looked like a nonchalant wave, but the debris that had been swirling around them stopped in mid air. Hana stared at him in shock as the rocks, table, and benches were returned to their original resting places. The stress fractures that had been created in the floor were sealed as well, and the room fell eerily silent as a burst of air flustered his ears. Hao was staring into his eyes the entire time, but Hana found himself unable to return his intense gaze. He was amazed at the sight. Hao managed to completely undo everything he destroyed with almost no effort and still didn't respond to his demand. Hana realized something in that moment that was extremely important and incredibly humbling.

Hao's power was devastating.

"You're tired," he repeated softly. "You should go back to bed."

Hana's eyes filled with tears involuntarily as he stared at the man's stomach. Hao walked toward him slowly and placed his hands delicately on his shoulders.

"I'm...tired." He struggled to keep his eyes open suddenly. As he rubbed his face with his hand he fell forward, and Hao caught him in his arms.

"I'll take you back so you can rest."

"Okay."

Hao picked the boy up and carried him out of the room and into the hallway. Luchist was there and stared at him with a grave expression, but Hao dismissed it. Hana rested his head against Hao's shoulder and clutched his shirt with his hand.

"Wait," he said weakly.

"What is it, Hana?"

"I was...looking for something," he said faintly. "What was I looking for? I can't...remember."

"Just rest," Hao said warmly. "I'm sure it will come to you."


	24. History

**History**

This was the first time in ages where Lyserg had nothing to say. He knew of the boy's power, but seeing it in person was amazing. There was no way Junichi would know anything about Horo. This definitely wasn't a hoax.

Ren charged in front of him quickly and held out his hand. Junichi took a step back and stared at him with a timid expression.

"Touch it," he demanded. "Tell me what you see."

"Ren," Tamao sighed, "maybe this isn't a good idea."

"We all need to know what we're up against. Take my hand, boy."

"Junichi," Lyserg said softly after clearing his throat, "are your visions ever wrong?"

"Never," he replied.

"But they're subjective, right?" Lyserg walked toward Tamao and stood beside her. "Your visions can change depending on what actions are taken, can't they?"

"They never have, but I guess so."

"You're saying he could be wrong about Horo?" Ren's tone softened slightly.

"No, but I'm saying there could be a way to change it."

Tamao released a nervous sigh. She was partially relieved with his assessment, but it didn't necessarily mean he was right. The thought of seeing Horo again made her extremely anxious, but as much as she wanted to see him she didn't want to die.

"Ren, do you mind if I try?"

Lyserg approached Junichi very slowly and gently grabbed one of his hands. Ren stepped out of the way, and Tamao moved beside him. Junichi closed his eyes and clenched his teeth momentarily, and after several seconds of contact he jerked his hand away.

"What did you see?" Lyserg asked with great curiosity.

The black emptiness returned, and the pain that seemed present before was now completely gone. Tamao stared at the glowing forearm and tightened her hands into fists.

"She attacks out of self preservation," he said plainly. "The ice is sharp...like spears. There are too many of them to ignore. He doesn't want to burn her with the fire but is forced to attack."

"Pirika," Lyserg mumbled and looked away.

"The earth is shaking," Junichi continued. "It feels...like an earthquake. He's unbalanced, and the fire is deflected into the trees. There's another man. He's...standing in front of her."

"What is he talking about?" Tamao whispered.

"The earth obeys his will," he said and clenched his teeth. "His power is great; the attack is devastating. Nichrom will crush every single bone in your body."

Junichi stared at him with sad eyes as his normal appearance returned. Lyserg wasn't looking at him. He began pacing slowly in front of him and muttered something under his breath.

"It doesn't matter how many times we do this," Junichi said. "If any of you go to Hao's camp you'll die."

"So we're separated," Lyserg said. "We split up when we get there, and that's how we end up in these fights."

"What if we don't split up?" Tamao suggested. "I mean...if we stay together we could fight them off."

"Where's Yoh during all of this?" Ren asked. "You can't see other people in these visions?"

"I have to touch the person," Junichi said, "or hold something that they've touched. It's one of my limits."

"What other limits do you have?" Lyserg stopped pacing and stood in front of him.

"I can't see my future," he replied bitterly. "And I can't read anything directly from a telepath."

"Have you tried reading telepaths before?" Ren asked.

"Yeah," he admitted. "My aunt and Hao."

"What happened with Hao?" Tamao asked with a curious frown.

"It was an accident. I tripped and fell into him, but when I touched his hair I fainted."

"Fainted?" Lyserg scratched his eyebrow and stepped closer. "Is that normal?"

"No," Junichi said as worry invaded his tone. "My aunt said trying it with someone that powerful would kill me."

"Are Hao and Kiyomi allies?" Ren asked with narrowed eyes.

"They haven't spoken since I was seven. She instructed the army to kill any of his accomplices who wander into our territory. So, I think not."

"Excuse us for one moment," Lyserg said politely and pulled Tamao by the hand several feet away. Ren reluctantly joined them, and they left Junichi standing far enough away where he couldn't hear them talking.

"We need to take this boy with us. At the very least, we need to keep him long enough to find the others."

"Why?" Tamao asked and scratched her nose.

"If he has a vision for all of us, it will give a clearer picture," Ren suggested. "We may even be able to prepare a method of attack."

Tamao bit her bottom lip and exhaled. She was against the idea but knew they wouldn't be talked out of it.

"Tamao, we'll have to fight when we get there," Lyserg warned. "There's no way around it."

"He said he can see visions by touching items," Ren said. "Maybe he can tell us what Hao plans to do with Anna."

"The possibilities are endless," Lyserg added enthusiastically. "This boy fell into our lap for a reason. He can help us get the kids back."

"We have to help him get home," Tamao said wearily. "I don't think it's good to use him like that. He's still very young, and all of this activity could hurt him."

"We're outnumbered," Ren sighed. "We have to consider the possibility of Yoh not fighting at all. He would want to resolve this peacefully. If that's the case, we need a plan."

"Would he really not help us?" Lyserg asked with worry.

A pause lingered in the air momentarily as they stared at the dirt beneath their feet. Ren was definitely right, but this was something they didn't want to believe. Yoh was angry enough at the house to take this journey. He had to see it through in their minds.

Any other possibility was too frightening to imagine.

"I'll help you."

Junichi was standing a few feet behind Ren when he made the statement, and Tamao stumbled back when she noticed him.

"This was supposed to be a private conversation," Ren said. "No one saw him move?"

"Do you have something that belongs to this...Anna?"

"She's a telepath," Tamao said gravely.

"As long as I don't touch her, it'll work."

"We don't want to tire you out. Are you sure it's okay?"

"He said he'll help, Tamao," Ren groaned.

Tamao removed the backpack she had been wearing off of her shoulders and dropped it onto the ground. She began searching through a few zippered pockets along the outside and pulled out a long, red scarf.

"This is hers," she said timidly and handed it to him.

Junichi held the fabric delicately in his arms, sliding it in and out his fingers and twisting it into loops around his hand. He brought the scarf slowly to his face and inhaled deeply, and the feminine scent released in the fabric was overwhelming. Junichi closed his eyes and moaned softly, and Tamao nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Awkward," Lyserg whispered.

"It's not as clear," he said finally.

"What did you see?" Tamao asked.

"It's fuzzy," he replied as he fiddled with the scarf between his hands. "There's a man kissing her. He's very strong."

They stared at him with confusion. His words were uncomfortable.

"She's restrained," he said and closed his eyes. "Ice, I think. She's...bleeding...because he punched her. Her lip is bleeding. He apologizes."

"What?" Ren blurted.

Junichi tilted his head and tightened his closed eyes as he squeezed the scarf in his hand. He clenched his teeth for a brief moment then immediately relaxed his jaw.

"She calls him Pino," he said softly. "He doesn't scare her."

He opened his eyes and placed the scarf gently in Tamao's hand. She stared at it with shock, and her hand began to tremble.

"My head hurts. I'm...sorry."

"That's...incredible," Lyserg said as he stared at him with widened eyes.

"Pino was the one who took her," Tamao said sadly.

"And apparently he has a crush," Ren added.

"Were they at Hao's camp, Junichi?" Lyserg asked eagerly.

"I don't know. It wasn't clear enough."

"But she didn't die in your vision," Tamao said. "That's a start."

There was a sudden rustle in the trees surrounding the clearing, and Ren darted his eyes toward the sound. Several seconds passed as a group of men quickly surrounded them wearing black garments. A few of the men carried lanterns with them, but those with free hands drew their swords and prepared to attack.

"Eliminate the threat!" one of the men shouted.

Tamao, Ren, Junichi and Lyserg were trapped inside the clearing as the men encircled them. Although Tamao was terrified Lyserg and Junichi appeared calm. Ren stared at them with a smile. He had been waiting for an excuse to fight for some time now, and this situation presented the perfect opportunity.

"Wait!" Lyserg called to them and raised the torch in the air. "We're not your enemies!"

"Stand down!" Junichi commanded sternly.

He stepped in front of Lyserg and glared at the men with an expression of annoyance. The flame from Lyserg's torch illuminated his eyes with a terrible glow, and the men quickly sheathed their swords. One man stepped forward as the others fell to their knees, and he lowered his head as he addressed the boy.

"Master Junichi," he said humbly, "we're here to escort you back."

"These are my companions," he replied.

The man glanced at Lyserg's torch momentarily, but when he noticed Tamao standing behind him his eyes widened with amazement.

"Her name is Tamao," Junichi explained. "I wish to present her to my father."

"Um...what?" she blurted.

"They are her servants." He pointed. "Lyserg and Ren."

"He's kidding, right?" Ren asked.

"They will be accompanying us there," Junichi said authoritatively. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," the man replied nervously then turned to Lyserg. "Please forgive my rudeness. Companions of Master Junichi are our honored guests."

"There's no need to apologize," Lyserg said warmly. "Please lead the way."

The men flanked Junichi on all sides as they traveled into the dark woods. Tamao, Lyserg and Ren followed closely behind.

"What are we doing?" Ren asked angrily. "This is not a vacation. We have to find the others."

"If they live in a village in the middle of the woods, do you really think Yoh didn't stumble upon them too?" Lyserg countered.

"What if he didn't?"

"Just go with it, Ren," he sighed. "We can't go to Hao's camp until we find Yoh, and we'll need a plan when we get there anyway."

"Um, what about me?" Tamao asked with a stressed whisper.

"I think..." Lyserg paused and pulled his ear. "He may have meant presenting you as a bride for Tamotsu."

Ren and Lyserg continued walking, but Tamao stopped her pace and stared at Lyserg's back with widened eyes. They didn't seem to understand the seriousness of Lyserg's statement, or at the very least, they didn't care enough for her comfort.

"But, you could be wrong..." she called fearfully and jogged behind them. "...right?"

* * *

"I am...not...your enemy."

Kiyomi struggled to speak. The fabric was slowly strangling her as it tightened, and she had no use of her hands to free herself. Yoh advanced toward her with a deliberately slow pace which seemed to increase the painful hold. His eyes were filled with darkness that frightened her, and for a brief moment she saw what appeared to be an amused grin.

"What were you planning?" he asked with an irritated growl.

"Please," she whimpered as tears quickly wet her face. "Release me. I have...no intention to harm-"

The curtains tightened, nearly collapsing her throat and forcibly cutting off her air. Her eyes widened with terror as the tears increased, and as her face flushed burgundy he bared his teeth. The long strands of her hair dangled lightly against the floor as he lifted her slightly higher than before, and as the pressure increased she involuntarily closed her eyes.

A sudden flash of light distracted him. The curtains feathered along the floor as the air inside of the room carried them delicately with the gravity. Kiyomi fell to the floor immediately as soon as the restraint lifted. She coughed a few times and crawled toward the wall when noticing a large sword lodged above her head.

"Touch her again and you'll die."

She recognized his voice immediately and exhaled with relief she couldn't hide. Yoh glared at him with a slightly irritated expression, but after several moments his demeanor was clouded with confusion.

"Tamotsu, I'm fine."

"You're bleeding," he protested.

"It was just a misunderstanding," she insisted. "Nothing to worry about. Right, Asakura?"

Yoh said nothing and gazed at the wall. Tamotsu sliced the curtains that were restraining her without him ever seeing the blade. His speed was impressive, but Yoh was more concerned with why he had to take that action in the first place. He knew he was angry in the moment but couldn't remember why.

"You should rest," she said warmly. "Forgive me for disturbing you."

Her cheerful tone was uncomfortable. Tamotsu assisted her as she stood, and as she exited the room he paused and stared at Yoh with eyes of hatred. Yoh returned the gesture with blankness. His eyes remained fixed on the source of his rage as he pulled the sword from the wall, and he held the handle tightly in his hand.

"It would give me great pleasure to stain this blade in your blood. She is your only reprieve. Consider yourself lucky, demon Asakura."

He reached the doorway before Yoh took a step forward and clenched his teeth. His anger was unjustified but strong, and he glared at his back as he exited. Tamotsu sped his pace. The sword in his hand vibrated slightly the tighter he gripped it, but he quickly returned it into the sheath at his hip when he saw her standing against the railing holding a silk cloth. He stood beside her rigidly staring at the first level below and for a few moments didn't speak.

"He doesn't remember," she said with a disappointed whisper.

"That's a good thing," he replied. "It means we have the advantage."

"No, I need him to remember. None of this will matter if he doesn't remember."

"Kiyomi, it's too dangerous. If his memories are suppressed, so is his power."

She clutched the railing with her hands and narrowed her eyes. "I don't care."

"You should," he rebutted with a frustrated frown.

"I want him to remember what he did," she said defiantly.

"This is enough, Kiyomi. It's too much of a risk."

She closed her eyes and heavily exhaled.

"Keep your distance," he pleaded. "I can't protect you if you antagonize him."

"Tamotsu," she said wearily. "Please promise me you'll kill him. Violently."

"There's nothing I want more than to take his life. You have my word."

* * *

Anna was lying on her side against the thin mattress staring at the kerosene lamps. The light flickered weakly as the orange hue began to dull. She knew she would be shrouded in darkness very soon, and her fatigue made the matter somewhat welcoming. Pino had left her there alone for several hours, she determined. But then again, there was no real sense of time in that room. The walls were heavily insulated. She couldn't sense anyone in the vicinity, which was probably why they put her there. Thoughts of her son increased her anxiety. Hana was somewhere in the camp, and she had hoped being taken would reunite them. She had to push away her irrational fear, no matter how paranoid she felt as a mother. Hana would be safe. He was strong and stubborn, qualities that often irritated her in the past.

The steel door squeaked slightly as the heavy mass was pushed ajar. She sat up in the bed, peering in the direction of the doorway, but the shadow prevented her from seeing who was entering. The pale light outlined the figure menacingly, and she swallowed hard while squinting her eyes. As the door was closed she caught a glimpse of long, auburn hair crashing against his back. The discovery shifted her fear into calm indifference as he stepped quietly toward the bed.

"Hello, Anna," he said warmly.

"Hao."

"It's been a very long time, hasn't it?"

The light barely traced the recognizable features of his face, but she could still clearly see his smile.


	25. Ally

**Ally**

The flame from the kerosene lamps flickered slightly then roared into fireballs of light as he walked slowly toward the bed. She remained still and stared at the door as he sat beside her. The room was now completely illuminated, but despite the fire she felt cold.

"Eight years," he said softly, "and it doesn't seem you've aged a day."

"You still look like a teenager." Her tone was spiteful, but he ignored it.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Do I look comfortable, Hao? Where is Hana?"

"He's sleeping." He scratched his elbow softly then rested his hands loosely in his lap. "It's way past his bedtime. How irresponsible do you think I am?"

"You kidnapped him, and now you expect me to believe you're responsible?" She bitterly closed her eyes.

"I took no such action," he sighed. "Hana ran away for a reason. This was inevitable, Anna."

"You sent Matilda to trick him into coming here. It's the same as grabbing him yourself."

"Let's not argue about the mechanics of this," he said dismissively. "It doesn't really matter."

"I don't want to fight." She glanced at the floor and lowered her head. "I just want Hana back. There's no need to start a war."

"This is already a war, and it began long before Hana decided to come here."

There was a lengthy pause. Anna's expression was hidden by the long strands of her hair, and Hao watched the flame from one of the lamps as it swelled and subsided.

"Yoh's probably at Kiyomi's village by now," he said with a light smirk. "That should be an interesting reunion, don't you think?"

"He doesn't remember her. You know that more than anyone."

"Yes," he chuckled. "That's why it will be interesting."

"They're in danger," she said angrily. "I know you don't care about that, but I do."

"Kiyomi knows she can't defeat him." His eyes narrowed. "It will be a massacre."

Anna clutched the fabric of her dress tightly in her hands and didn't respond.

"Or maybe not," he said quickly. "Maybe he'll leave without fighting."

"He'll fight," she mumbled. "They'll force him to."

"Well, that will give his inferior friends a chance to be useful. If they defend him he won't have to do anything."

She tightened her jaw.

"It really doesn't say much about your cause when you have so little faith in the power of your friends, Anna."

"They're strong."

"Not nearly strong enough."

"They're stronger than your so called accomplices."

He smiled. "We'll see about that, won't we?"

Hao slid closer, causing their legs to touch, and began twirling a few strands of her hair with his finger. She didn't move away, but after a few moments her hands began to tremble.

"As soon as you admit you were wrong, I'll let you leave this room," he said plainly.

"I wasn't wrong."

"Of course you were." He pulled the blond strands away from her shoulder then ran his hand slowly through the hair at the back of her head. Anna's facial expression was expected: completely blank.

"I did what was necessary to protect my son."

"From me?" There was anger present in his voice immediately, but his calm expression didn't change.

She didn't answer.

"Hana deserves the truth from his mother. Since you've been lying to him his entire life, you owe him that."

"I want my son back," she said defiantly. "Give him back to me, and we'll leave."

"He's such a strong boy." Hao ignored the demand completely. "And he has so much potential."

"I won't let you use him as a weapon."

"It's a shame he's been living in an environment where his growth is stifled. I'm afraid you've handicapped him for life."

"You won't turn him against me. I don't care what you do or say, Hana knows right from wrong."

"He only knows what you tell him. Running away was the best decision he's ever made in his life, and now he can be the man he was born to be."

"What do you want, Hao?" Her voice was fatigued, and she tightly closed her eyes when she felt him lean closer.

"My desires haven't changed," he said softly, pausing briefly to kiss her arm.

"This won't do anything but get people killed," she said with frustration. "You don't care how many people you hurt, do you? You're so selfish!"

"We're both selfish people, Anna."

He traced her neck with his finger slowly then rested his arm against her back. Her eyes filled quickly with tears, but she blinked rapidly to repel them.

"I find your audacity to be angry with me incredible," he said as he rested his forehead against her shoulder. "I am not the enemy."

"You spent the last eight years trying to take Hana away from me. That makes you my enemy."

"If I'm the enemy, what does that make Yoh?"

He placed his free hand in her lap, and his fingers feathered against her clasped hands. She released her grip immediately and allowed him to embrace one of them.

"There will come a time when he will discover the truth," he whispered, "and that day will be very soon."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and splashed against her dress.

"I may not be able to stop him from killing you."

Hao expected her silence. There was nothing in his mind she could say that would be relevant. He tightened his arm around her waist and exhaled against her neck.

"It's time for you to stop being stubborn," he said sternly. "You no longer get to decide Hana's fate. And if you want my protection, you'll play by my rules."

"I don't need your protection, Hao," she snarled. "I need my son."

"Hana is in training, and if you love him as much as you claim you'll allow that to continue. He's not strong enough for this fight, but he will be soon."

"Yoh would never harm him. This is just an excuse to use him for your personal gain."

"You've used him for your personal gain since he was born, Anna. It's time the boy started thinking for himself."

"You will not make me feel guilty for the sacrifices I've made." She pulled away from him and stood from the bed, taking a few steps back.

"We've both made sacrifices, Anna," he said wearily. "You seem to have forgotten that."

She began pacing in front of him. He watched her silently then rubbed his hands together.

"You've lived with Yoh for eight years. As his wife."

Anna stopped abruptly and stood in the middle of the floor with her back facing him but didn't speak.

"You didn't make the right decision, Anna. If anyone should be angry, that person should be me."

"So the answer is to start a war?"

"The answer is to take what's rightfully mine," he said with a growl.

Hao stood slowly from the bed and passed her as he walked toward the door. She didn't move from her frozen stance and looked away when he turned around.

"You want to kill me." It wasn't a question, and she glanced at the wall as she waited for an answer.

"Of course not, Anna."

"So why did you bring me here?"

"I had no idea you were coming so early. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"You expect me to believe your 'minions' acted without your orders?"

"Sometimes they do that," he said calmly. "Fortunately for them, I'm pleased with this decision."

He placed his hand on the door handle, but before opening it she grabbed his arm.

"Let me see him," she pleaded. "You can allow me that small request, can't you?"

Hao pushed her gently against the wall with his hand on her waist. She stared at his hair as he leaned into her face, and for several moments his silence sent chills down her spine.

"I didn't see him for eight years. You can wait for a few days."

He kissed her forehead softly, and she bitterly closed her eyes. She didn't move from her position against the wall until he was gone.

* * *

Manta paced back and forth inside of the small room while nervously rubbing his hands. The infirmary seemed to be the only elaborate building including Kiyomi's house, and there were several patient rooms aligned evenly along the long hallway. The room he was standing in was dark. Thalim was asleep from an herbal concoction one of the attendants gave him, and there was a small kerosene lamp hoisted above the entrance. Ryu was leaning against a far wall near the bed and watched Manta's pacing with worry of his own.

"I don't think this is a coincidence," Manta said anxiously. "Everyone seems to know him."

"Yeah," Ryu replied. "I noticed that."

He paused and bit his bottom lip. "No one has referred to him by name since we got here. They keep calling him the demon Asakura. Did you notice that?"

"Yes."

"...What do you think that means?"

"I have no idea."

Silence filled the room as Thalim's heavy breathing increased. Manta stared at the wall after his pacing stopped and scratched his head.

"I've never been here before, Ryu. None of us have. How would they know him?"

"He's lying to you."

Shumei's voice startled them, and Manta moved away from the door when the man entered. He seemed taller now that they were in close quarters, and his short dark hair hid one of his eyes as he glared at them. There was a long sword sheathed at his waist, and he rested his hand on the handle as if he was determining whether or not to use it, and Ryu narrowed his eyes when he saw it.

"Shumei, right?" Manta said politely. "My name is Manta, and that's my friend Ryu."

"Who's lying?" Ryu folded his arms over his chest tightly and clenched his teeth. There was something about the man that irritated him, but he didn't know why.

"The demon Asakura is wicked and cunning. He is a master of deception, and he hides his sadistic nature underneath that boyish smile. If you consider him your friend he has already manipulated you."

"What?" Manta blurted.

"You must not be talking about Yoh," Ryu countered. "That sounds more like his brother."

"Hao and his parents have been allies of this village since he was a child." Shumei stepped forward and balled his hands into fists. "That alliance was broken because of his demon brother."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Manta admitted sadly.

"Why are you calling him that?" Ryu's frustration was apparent in his voice. "Where did this...demon thing come from?"

"Only demons rejoice in destruction, laugh in the face of the weak...and delightfully bathe in their blood."

Manta stared at him with his mouth agape. He was confused but too afraid to ask for clarification.

"You're mistaken," Ryu said defiantly and stepped away from the wall. "Yoh is not who you think he is."

"You should be careful," Shumei said spitefully. "If he is your ally...it means everyone in this village is your enemy. And we kill our enemies."

"Captain!" An elderly man gingerly stepped into the entrance and paused to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Shumei shifted into a much lighter tone, and he reached out his arms to steady the man's balance.

"Master Junichi has returned," he said breathlessly. "And...he brought back a woman."

"A...woman?" His voice melted when he repeated it.

"She's so beautiful!" the man said happily. "You have to come and see her! He called her Tamao. The angel Tamao!"

Manta's eyes widened as he watched Shumei leave the room with the man, but Ryu grabbed his arm before he followed.

"What are you doing?"

"It might be best to pretend we don't know her for now," Ryu said gravely. "We don't need her to be a target, and we have to sort things out with Yoh."

"But when she sees us they'll know."

"If we make it blatant she'll play along, and then we can explain things to her in private."

Manta glanced at the bed and heavily exhaled. Ryu walked toward the door and stopped at the entrance.

"Ryu, what if he's right? What if...what if Yoh's been lying to us?"

"He hasn't. I don't know what that man is talking about, but he's not talking about Yoh."

"But...when he attacked Thalim...he has powers we're unaware of. Maybe he has a past we're unaware of too."

"You're being paranoid for no reason, Manta. Don't let him scare you."

* * *

Anna tapped her foot against the floor vigorously as she sat rigidly at the edge of the bed. The conversation with Hao was unsettling, as she expected, and now she was deeply worried. Hana was in danger, and she needed to protect him at all costs. There had to be a way out of that room, she determined. She stood quickly when the door opened again, and she exhaled as he entered.

"I said I wasn't coming back here."

"Why are you here, Pino?"

He didn't answer but stared at her with fatigued eyes.

"I think you know where my son is," she said softly. "I don't wish to run away...only to see him."

"I'm not going to help you," he snapped.

"You came back because you're not a bad person, and you don't want me to suffer."

"What makes you think you know anything about me?"

"I know that you came back."

Anna took a few daring steps forward, and he didn't retreat. She was standing inches in front of him and gazed into his eyes. Her stare was intimidating and stripping. Pino felt powerless to look away, and they remained in this locked exchange for several moments.

_There's no need to fight me, Pino. Help me find my son._

He grabbed her hand suddenly and lead her to the door. She was startled momentarily but didn't pull away.

"Everyone should be asleep," he said sternly. "You won't be allowed to see him for very long. If you're not back before someone notices I'll get myself killed."

"Okay," she said with an eager smile.


	26. Leverage

**Leverage**

The dark walls of the cave were cold as they passed along the corridor. Pino's long legs carried him much faster than she could keep up, but he held her hand tightly to avoid losing her in the darkness. Anna's heart raced wildly the farther they moved away from where she was held. The dwelling felt like some sort of elaborate maze. She knew she would need him to get back to that room. Pino was the only ally she had in the camp; she definitely needed him to stay alive. For several minutes she followed him along winding hallways and sharp turns that lead them down different, darker paths. The pace was beginning to make her dizzy, and she eventually closed her eyes while holding his wrist with both hands. She stumbled into his back when he abruptly stopped his movement, and he pushed her body firmly against the wall.

"Someone's coming," he whispered.

She held her breath.

Orange embers dimly lit what looked like an intersection of two hallways as the sound of approaching footsteps filled their ears. Pino used his body as a shield in front of her as they hid along the edge of that junction, allowing them to rest along the shadow.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

Anna recognized the child's voice immediately and quietly gasped. Pino pushed her back against the hard stone as she tried leaning forward, and she held her hands flat against his shirt.

"Mei," she whispered.

"It's complicated and far too late to explain," a strong male voice replied.

She peeked around Pino's arm and caught a glimpse of the girl being escorted through the intersection by a tall, slender man with blond hair and dark glasses. Pino waited until the light receded before releasing her.

"She's okay." Anna said it while holding her hand over her chest.

"Come on," he sighed and grabbed her hand.

They continued along the dark path for a few more minutes. Pino released her briefly to open a large, metal door she didn't know was in front of them. When they entered the room she held her breath. There was a small table resting against the far wall holding a small kerosene lamp. The fire was small but emitted enough light for her to barely see the smooth features of her son's sleeping face as he lay perfectly still on top of a thin bed. Pino closed the door as she slowly walked toward it, and her eyes filled quickly with tears when she sat beside him and ran her fingers through the thick strands of his hair.

"Hana."

He didn't move at all, and her relieved smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" Pino asked softly.

She pulled the boy into her arms and gently rubbed his back with her hand, clutching him tightly against her chest.

"Hao put him to sleep. I won't be able to wake him up."

"What?" Pino walked away from the door and quickly approached the bed. "He can...do that?"

"He won't open his eyes until Hao wakes him. It's a power I can't match." She kissed his hair and embraced him for an extended pause before delicately lowering his head against the pillow.

Pino stared at the silent boy and held his breath. Anna rubbed her face with one hand and released a frustrated sigh.

"I have to get him out of here," she said bitterly.

"That's not telepathy." Pino leaned over the bed slightly to get a better look.

"It's brain manipulation."

He scratched his neck nervously with his hand. "What?"

"Hao's ability is more than just hearing thoughts. He can change them."

"Change?" A chill ran down his spine as he repeated the word.

"He tells you you're tired. You fall asleep," she added.

"How can you resist?"

"You can't."

He sat on the bed and stared at the floor as orange hues bounced along the surface.

"You're wondering if you've been manipulated," Anna said gravely. "I doubt it."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because you're an accomplice. You'll do whatever he says because you're afraid not to. He doesn't have to manipulate any of you."

He was offended by the assessment but didn't counter it.

"Hana is stubborn and hates being told what to do. Hao put him to sleep because he had to."

"What's the difference between Hao's ability and yours?"

She hesitated. "I can make suggestions. My words can be ignored."

"So, if you said I was tired...it wouldn't necessarily work?"

"No, but if Hao said it you'd be unable to stay awake."

"Are you lying, Anna?" He was staring at the floor when he said it. "You didn't manipulate me into helping you?"

"I made a suggestion. You chose not to ignore it."

"I don't believe you." He stood from the bed. "I think you two share the same ability. Hao's is just stronger."

"Hao's power is completely different," she sighed. "I can make contact. That's it."

There was a pause as Hana's light breathing filled the air.

"I haven't brainwashed you, Pino. I can't. You're here because you care about my well-being. That's not a bad thing."

Pino stared at the unconscious child again with an expression of amazement and fear. He was certain she was telling the truth, but to believe her story meant Hao had power he was unaware of. Hana hadn't moved at all from his position on his stomach. A boy his age would surely toss and turn while sleeping or even mumble vague phrases under his breath. Watching his still body increased his fear, and he couldn't stand it.

"I need to get you back," he said abruptly.

She followed him reluctantly and wiped her face with the back of her hand. He pulled the door open, but there were people passing by in the hallway in the same moment. The metal was too heavy to move fast enough. Horo and Pirika saw Pino's shocked face and stopped walking. Pirika glanced at him with a worried expression, but Horo pushed the door and stepped inside.

"Pino, what are you doing here?"

When Pirika entered the room the door was closed behind her with a large block of ice that fell against the floor. She blinked her eyes as partial shock overwhelmed her briefly but quickly shook her head when she noticed Horo standing in the middle of the floor. His right arm was outstretched with the hand clutched into a fist, and his angered expression was frightening. There was a woman pinned against the wall with a thick, round layer of ice tight around her throat, and her eyes were widened with perceived fear. Pirika stared at her with a frown, but her expression quickly softened when she recognized her face.

"Anna?"

"Stop, Horo!" Pino said and stepped forward, but Pirika held her arm out to push him back.

"Don't attack my brother. He'll kill you."

Anna's mouth was agape; strange, garbled noises released from the back of her throat, and her arms dangling at her sides began to violently shake. The tips of her toes were barely touching the surface of the floor, which made breathing more difficult. A freezing sensation numbed her chest with an unbearable burn.

"Get out, Pino," Horo said with a growl.

"You're hurting her! Stop!"

"She's fine," he replied dismissively. "You need to leave."

"There's no need for this. She just...wanted to see him!"

"We won't hurt her, Pino," Pirika said quickly. She was staring at her brother with great worry.

"Tell _him_ that!"

"Pino, she's being polite," Horo said calmly without turning around. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Take a walk."

A flooding sensation of sharp pins filled Anna's limbs as she stared at the door with frantic eyes. The scratchy noises from her throat were more desperate, but with exception of the involuntary shivering she couldn't move.

"I won't let you do this," Pino said angrily and pushed Pirika aside. "Let her go!"

Horo knew the man was advancing from behind but didn't move. Pirika stood in front of the bed and held out her hands, creating a long shield of ice to insulate Hana from what she was expecting to transpire. Anna was secure against the wall even when Horo dropped his hands, and he exhaled with irritation as he paused. Pino clutched his hands into fists as he prepared to attack, but his arms were caught in the air as sharp pain ran underneath his skin. He was immediately pinned to the floor by his palms, and he stared at the stone with shock.

"Stop, Horo," Pirika said wearily. "He gets it."

Pino's confusion seemed to contradict her statement. He clenched his teeth as he tried pulling his hands away from the floor.

"You're going to break them off," Horo said with annoyance.

"What?"

"He's using the water in your body to control your limbs," Pirika explained and stepped slowly away from the ice wall. "Your arms are frozen. If you try too hard to move them they'll snap in half."

"That's...impossible!"

"Move your arms and find out," Horo growled.

"This is unnecessary, Brother. Pino knows you're stronger than him. Stop it."

"Impossible..." he repeated.

"When I release you, get out." Pino could tell he was irritated. "If you try attacking me again I won't hold back."

"She'll be okay, Pino," Pirika said softly. "I promise."

The sharpness faded, and profuse sweat covered his arms. He rose slowly to his feet and stared at Horo with narrowed eyes, but as his gaze veered toward Anna's incapacitated figure the expression softened.

"I'm sorry," he whispered then slowly walked away.

Pirika closed the door as he exited, and the ice shield in front of Hana's bed quickly melted away. Horo released Anna from the wall with a violent tug of his hand, and she fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air.

"I would ask what the hell you're doing here, but I'm sure I already know," he snarled.

She didn't answer.

"You didn't think you would just walk out of here with him, did you?"

"Hana's in danger," Anna said weakly while staring at the floor.

"He's in training," Pirika countered.

"Pino's gone." Horo took a step forward. "You can stop the damsel in distress act now."

"I know you hate me, but this is serious."

"Did he even realize he was helping you?"

"Horo, calm down," Pirika pleaded.

"I still don't understand why they took your side. All of them."

Anna glanced at him with a weary expression. His eyes were filled with intense hatred, and his teeth were tightly clenched.

"They made their own decisions, Horo. Hao is a monster. You know that very well."

"If Hao is a monster, what are we calling Yoh? Hao wasn't the one who murdered almost three hundred people in their sleep. That was your husband."

Pirika closed her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. Hana didn't move when the mattress lightly tilted. Anna cleared her throat and rubbed her neck but didn't answer.

"And then everyone just pretended like nothing happened. I was the crazy one. I was being 'manipulated' by Hao. I was the traitor."

He didn't notice he was yelling at her but wasn't interrupted.

"How did you pull that off, Anna? Yoh was in love with that woman. He was going to marry her."

"Horo..." Pirika considered stopping him, but she knew he was too angry to listen.

"You're suddenly the love of his life? And Kiyomi doesn't exist? I know I'm not crazy. My sister's not crazy. But all of your friends seem to be."

"I don't have the power you think I have," Anna sighed. "This isn't a conspiracy."

"How can you destroy an entire village and pretend it didn't happen? Yoh is the enemy here. He has always been the enemy. If you want to protect your son, protect him from that bastard."

"Horo, let me talk to her alone. Please?"

Pirika stood from the bed slowly and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hell no."

"Her power is weakened, remember? That's why you attacked her. I'll be fine."

"You're not going to turn my sister against me, Anna. I'll kill you first."

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Pirika darted her eyes toward the bed and frowned slightly when Hana didn't react to the loud sound.

"Heavy sleeper," Anna said weakly.

"You're going about this the wrong way, Anna."

Silence fell between them quickly. Pirika assisted her when she stood from the wall, and she slowly walked over to the bed. Anna rested her hand lightly into the blond mass of Hana's hair as she sat beside him, and the action conjured more tears.

"I understand what you're doing," Pirika sighed, "but this will only make things worse."

"He's going to kill him, Pirika. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Cooperate."

She clenched her teeth but allowed her to continue.

"You can't just push Hao. He'll push back hard. You know that more than any of us." She began pacing slowly in front of the bed. "You have to be nice to him. Agree with him. Allow Hana to be trained. He needs to get stronger anyway. Be smart and seductive, Anna. Beat him at his own game."

"I don't have time for that," she groaned.

"You won't get Hana out of here before Yoh comes, Anna. It's impossible."

Pirika sat beside her on the bed, and they stared silently at the flickering lamp. Anna released a heavy sigh as she ran her fingers through the boy's hair, and her eyes were saturated again.

"I'll help you in any way I can," Pirika whispered. "It doesn't matter anymore who did what. Hana and Mei are innocent children, and they don't deserve to be in the middle of this."

"There are things they don't know." Her voice was barely audible. "I...should have said something. And now it's too late."

"It wouldn't have mattered, Anna."

She closed her eyes and released Hana's hair.

"I was there when Hana was ambushed. He was strong. Everyone agreed. But something about that attack has been bothering me ever since."

Anna tightened her jaw and clasped her hands tightly in her lap.

"Hana's power is strange. He doesn't move like Yoh at all. I thought he was moving objects in a telekinetic way, but...he was manipulating the wind and earth. Manipulating...elements."

Pirika shifted her body weight against the mattress and stared at the floor. Her hands trembled vigorously as she attempted to restrain them, and Anna's silence increased her discomfort.

"Hao and Yoh are twins. It's possible...but not likely, right?"

"Hana's power is too raw to categorize at this point," she sighed.

"Is he a telepath?"

"No."

"Anna..." she hesitated and closed her eyes. "...Hana's power is not like Yoh's. Is that possible?"

"His power is similar."

"No, Anna. I saw it. Horo did too. It's not the same. You know what I'm asking."

"What _are_ you asking me?" Anna stood from the bed and stormed away. She paced in front of the table holding the lamp and folded her arms tightly over her torso.

"Why would Yoh's son have his brother's abilities and none of his?"

"I just told you. It's not categorized. We don't know enough about it yet."

"If you want my help you'd better tell me the truth." Pirika clenched her teeth and stood slowly from the bed. Anna stopped her pacing and stared at the boy with fatigued eyes.

"Anna," she whispered as fear filtered her voice. "...who is that boy's father?"

"I'm surrounded by enemies. Do you understand?"

Pirika knew that was code for something, but she wasn't sure what it meant. Anna approached her slowly and gently held her hands. Pirika's confusion flashed quickly with fear, but the expression faded as her hands flushed with great warmth.

_Listen to me very carefully, Pirika. This must be protected with your life. _

Her eyes closed instinctively, and her arms relaxed. They stood in this position for several moments in silence. Pirika's hands trembled, but she didn't open her eyes again until she was released. She stared at the lamp when Anna walked away and sat on the bed. An uncomfortable pause lingered as she slowly turned around, and Anna's eyes filled with tears as she watched her eyes widen.

"That...doesn't make any sense, Anna!" she blurted.

"Training Hana is dangerous. Do you understand now?"

"Who else knows about this?"

"Only you."

"We're going to die," she whimpered. "We're all going to die!"

"Pirika!" Anna rushed toward her and grabbed her hands. "You have to help me. You can't fall apart."

"How can we fight against something like that!" She jerked away as her face became saturated and red. "He's going to kill us, Anna!"

"You're right. We probably won't survive."

Pirika was caught off guard by the statement and wiped her face with her hand.

"But maybe...just maybe, we can get Hana and Mei out of here alive. We have to take that chance, Pirika. We have to save those precious children."

"Anna...I'm scared. I don't want to die here."

"I'm sorry..." Anna paused. "...You can't tell Horo."

"What?"

"You can't tell him, Pirika. Promise me right now."

"We don't keep secrets from each other. I have to tell him. Maybe we should tell everyone. We should give them a fighting chance!"

"No. If you say anything it will give speed to the inevitable. You have to trust me Pirika. Please."

"Okay," she sighed reluctantly. "But...I have no way stop the training."

Anna stared at Hana's sleeping form again and exhaled. "Who is he fighting tomorrow?"

"Nichrom, I think. But there are rumors floating around that Jeanne will fight as well."

"Jeanne!" Anna slapped an open palm with her opposite fist. "We need her, Pirika!"

"But she's not in her right mind. She's...messed up."

"I don't care about her state of mind. Her power is still intact, isn't it?"

"Well...yeah."

"You have to help me get to her!"

"I can't."

"Pirika, Jeanne has the most devastating power here...only second to Hao. With her help we'll have a chance."

"You're right," she admitted. "I'll see what I can do. But in the meantime, you have to go back to your room."

"Fine," she said softly. "We'll make this work, Pirika. I promise."


	27. Enemy

**Enemy**

Tamao was unable to stop her extreme anxiety. She was surrounded by a large group of men who stared at her with varied expressions of fascination, excitement, arousal and relief. The stone walls made the room appear much smaller than reality, although her fear probably made the space more confined. The men were dressed in similar black garb, representing some sort of uniform. She was sitting in a small chair at the center, and they were neatly arranged in a circle surrounding it and blocking the exit. There were too many of them to count, and their silence pushed the parameters of her wild imagination.

"My lady..." The voice came from behind her. She didn't see his face. "Captain Shumei will be here shortly to escort you."

"Um...okay."

There were quieted moans that feathered through the room when she spoke, blistering her arms with tiny goosebumps.

"The voice of an angel," she heard one of them whisper.

"So beautiful."

"Perfect."

She decided not to say anything else. They sat in silence for ten more minutes until the large entrance door opened. There was scrambling as they all rose to their feet with an identical, rigid stance. Tamao rubbed her eyes a few times and rested her hands in her lap as the young man entered the room. She blinked slowly as the men moved away, and he stopped several feet in front of the chair.

The man was incredibly handsome. He was tall and slender with lean muscles that were outlined by the black tunic hugging his torso. Her eyes drifted to the loose pants he wore. They were black but very different from the other men in the room. A long sword was sheathed at his waist, and the handle was beautifully embroidered with red silk. His strong hands were limp at his sides. She traced his arms and broad shoulders to his neck. The skin was somewhat pale but nearly flawless, and she released a quiet breath when her eyes became frozen upon his smooth lips. He wasn't smiling, but his face didn't reveal a frown either. After the long pause she met his eyes. His short, black hair fell into his face in an unruly manner but gave contrast to the orange shadow behind his brown eyes. The intensity of his gaze made her knees tremble. Something about the way he stared at her was compelling and overpowering; she suddenly felt naked.

"Hello."

His voice tickled her ears and caught her off guard. She gasped and bit her bottom lip before responding.

"Hi."

The men behind her resumed their subdued ruckus of satisfied moans.

"My name is Shumei," he said warmly. "I'm told you were the one who found my nephew wandering in the woods?"

"Um, yes. My name is Tamao."

"The angel Tamao..." The whispering continued.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I offer my sincere gratitude for bringing Junichi back to us."

She smiled as her face suddenly flushed with a rosy hue. His charming language was arousing for some reason, and she couldn't hide her embarrassment.

"Junichi is your...nephew?"

"Yes. My brother's son."

Shumei's facial expression was very stern despite the warmth in his voice, and none of the men looked him in the eye.

"Leave us," he said authoritatively.

The men exited the room in abrupt and ordered fashion with the last man quietly closing the door.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Forgive me. I know they can be intimidating, but we wanted to ensure your safety."

"That's very kind of you."

"So, what brought you to meet Junichi? Were you traveling?"

"Yes. I was with a few of my friends and...we were separated."

Tamao paused. Shumei was staring at her, but he seemed uninterested in what she was saying. His expression was vague, but his eyes were intently focused on her face. After a few moments of silence he darted his eyes away.

"That was rude of me," he said quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He hesitated. "You're a very beautiful woman, Tamao. And you resemble someone I knew. Almost too much."

"Really?" She stood from the chair and took a step forward. "Who?"

"My wife."

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"What happened to her?" The question escaped her lips before she thought about it, and she briefly closed her eyes.

"She was killed in a raid."

Her eyes filled with tears involuntarily, and she clasped her hands tightly in front of her.

"We were married for eight months." He giggled lightly. "Akane was ten weeks pregnant with our first child. I was sure it was a girl, but she thought it was a boy."

Shumei stopped speaking with an awkward pause as his smile faded into a blank stare. Tamao wanted to speak but was unsure of what to say.

"Forgive me," he said again. "That was improper."

"Is that why your sword is that red color?" she asked softly.

"It was her favorite. She was fond of it as a baby as well and would cry if her mother wrapped her in any other color. At least, that's how the story goes."

"You loved her very much. I can tell."

Shumei's expression, although calm, revealed pain and sadness she noticed immediately. Tamao suddenly wondered if being there was uncomfortable for him. She was unsure of how much she resembled his late wife and was now very worried.

"Your servants can stay in the infirmary," he said abruptly and turned for the door. "It's the only place where we have extra rooms. I'll take you to Kiyomi. You can share her room."

"Okay."

He led her out of the small building into an open courtyard surrounded by stone tents. Small torches of fire lined the dark path as he walked a few feet in front of her, and she stared at his back.

"Junichi wanted me to meet your brother," she said randomly.

"Yeah." Resentment filled his voice, but he recovered quickly. "He wants to find him a wife, whether Tamotsu wants one or not."

"Are you and Tamotsu close?"

"He's six years older than me. Tamotsu is wiser, stronger and more mature. They respect him."

"They respect you too. I mean...it seems that way."

"I'm reckless and impulsive," he said dismissively. "I have no control over my anger, and it causes me to make weak-minded decisions."

"Someone told you that?"

"My father. Tamotsu was his beloved son. I was tolerated."

"I know we've only just met, but I don't see that in you at all."

His pace slowed, but he didn't stop. She glanced at the sword.

"You're their captain, right? That counts for something, doesn't it?"

In a reckless, unplanned display she softly grabbed his hand. The warmth of her embrace was startling, but he didn't visibly react. Shumei's hand was stronger than she thought, and when he grasped her palm she softly exhaled. The contact was brief but enough to change them. Shumei was overcome with silence. Her touch was so gentle and feminine. So many years passed since he'd felt the warmth of a woman he was unable to respond to it. Tamao was smitten as well. Shumei's hand was hardened from years of work and battle but still delicate enough for her to feel safe. She wanted to wrap her arms around his waist and hold him in the darkness. A random thought of caressing his lips flashed into her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. This insignificant encounter conjured feelings inside of her she thought were long gone, and now she was confused.

"Are you married?" he asked suddenly.

"Um...no. I've never been."

"That seems improbable," he said under his breath. "Were you not interested in marriage?"

"I was in a serious relationship that ended badly. I guess...I've never thought about it."

"Did he die?"

"No," she said sadly. "But he might as well be."

"You've become enemies?"

"Yeah."

He noticed she stopped following him, and he turned around.

"Are you sure?"

"He said if he ever saw me again he would kill me. That's the last time we spoke. So...yeah."

"Why would this man want to kill you?"

"It's...complicated."

"Maybe he said that because he was wounded. Love makes us do very strange things."

"No...I think he really wants to kill me, Shumei."

"Then perhaps I shouldn't let you out of my sight. If you're in danger, I must protect you."

Silence interrupted the conversation as she gazed into his beautiful eyes. Tamao was certain he was serious.

* * *

"Why the hell are we pretending we don't know each other?" Ren paced back and forth in front of Thalim's patient bed with an irritated scowl. "And what are we doing with this guy?"

"Yoh is an enemy here." Ryu was leaning against the wall near the entrance and glanced frequently down the hallway. "They think he's a murderer. Thalim was the one who separated us in the woods."

"Where is he?" Lyserg asked as he sat in a chair beside the bed. "No one has mentioned him since we arrived."

"That Tamotsu guy took him somewhere," Manta whispered. He was sitting on the floor in a far corner. "We haven't seen him either."

"Tamotsu? Junichi's father?" Lyserg repeated.

"Who's Junichi?" Ryu asked with a frown.

"We found Tamotsu's son in the woods. That's how we ended up here." Lyserg lightly scratched an eyebrow. "He can see the future. It's a powerful ability."

"Future?" Manta repeated quizzically. "Really?"

"He saw Tamao and me die already. It was amazing."

"You seem way too excited about your own death, Lyserg." Ryu sighed. "And how do you know it's real?"

"It's real," Ren said gravely.

"He also mentioned a raid that happened ten years ago. Every woman and child was murdered."

Silence filled the air after Lyserg's statement, and he stared at them with a frown.

"You know about this?"

Manta bent his knees and wrapped his arms around them. He stared at the floor with fear.

"No one has mentioned a raid," Ryu said, "but they've been calling Yoh 'The demon Asakura', and we don't know why."

"Junichi said the same thing," Ren mumbled under his breath.

"Hao and Yoh are identical twins," Lyserg concluded. "Maybe they're just mistaken."

"I agree," Ryu chimed. "But there's no convincing them."

"It's more than that." Manta slowly stood against the wall. He wasn't looking at them, but his body trembled as he attempted to finish his thoughts. "They know exactly who Hao is and call him by his name. That's not a coincidence."

"Manta, I told you not to let that man spook you," Ryu said with irritation.

"No, listen to me!" He didn't intend to yell, but Ryu's dismissive tone was frustrating. "We don't know these people. We've never been here before. But that doesn't mean Yoh hasn't. And it doesn't mean he wasn't involved in this raid."

Ryu clenched his teeth. Manta's words triggered uncomfortable anger he couldn't hide.

"You're saying Yoh's a murderer?" Ren groaned. "That idiot is afraid of Anna finding a sink full of dirty dishes. That wouldn't make any sense."

"It would if he doesn't remember."

"You think Yoh has amnesia?" Lyserg asked faintly.

"What is wrong with you, Manta?" Ryu growled. "You don't know those people. They could be lying about all of this!"

"Every single guy in this village is lying, Ryu?" Manta yelled. "They all had a meeting and decided to collectively call him the demon Asakura? They didn't even know we were coming!"

"This Junichi boy can see the future," Ryu rebutted. "He could have told them we were coming, and they could have devised a plan to stall us."

"Stall us from what?"

"From reaching Hao."

"Hao and Kiyomi are not allies," Lyserg said softly. "Junichi told us that."

"What makes you think he's telling the truth?" Ryu snarled.

"Why would he lie?" Manta countered.

"Time out." Ren held his hands in the air. "We can't start turning against each other. We have to stick together."

Ryu rolled his eyes and folded his arms tightly over his torso. Manta sat on the floor again and didn't change his worried expression. Lyserg began rocking his leg nervously and shifted his weight in the chair. Ren was standing in the center and held his arms dully at his sides. The silence revealed great tension he was determined to break.

"We can't leave this village divided. So, we're going to find out what really happened and go from there."

"Hao has Anna," Lyserg sighed. "We don't know what he plans to do with her, but I'm sure we don't have much time."

"If Yoh really is this demon..." Ren paused and closed his eyes. "...going to Hao's camp won't matter. He's either with us or against us. I'm not waiting around for him to turn on us. If it becomes necessary to take him out..."

Manta's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm getting my daughter back. By any means necessary."


	28. Demon

**Demon**

"Father? Father, are you here?"

Junichi didn't want to yell as he passed through the main house. Tamotsu would surely hear it, and he was much too afraid to face him. But he knew that would happen eventually. His father would be livid. He would punish him. And as his son, he would have to accept the blame. He ascended the staircase with heavy feet. There was no desire to rush this sentencing. He'd probably never see the light of day ever again. Perhaps Tamao would be a nice peace offering; surely his father would be so smitten by her beauty he would forget his anger.

He sighed. Tamotsu was too honorable to fall into that kind of trap. Junichi was going to pay.

The bedroom at the end of the hall was near as he wandered along the second level. Although the building was dark, pale light was visible beneath the door. He was hoping he would find Kiyomi first. She would definitely defend him to his father. His hand trembled as he held the door handle. Random thoughts of dread flooded his brain as he slowly opened it, and he tiptoed inside of the room as quietly as he could.

His father was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head lowered. The slumped position hid his face beyond his hair, and the dim lamp only allowed him to see a faint outline of his body.

"Father?"

The man sitting on the bed lifted his head when he heard the whisper. Junichi was standing a few feet away from him before realizing he wasn't approaching Tamotsu. His auburn hair was thick and reached past his shoulders, and his dark eyes glared with a hint of hidden rage. The boy stepped back without realizing it, and as he stood from the bed his entire body shivered. He was familiar.

Too familiar.

Silence blanketed the room as his voice was choked in the shadow. Confusion set in rapidly as his hazel eyes widened, but the fear was meet with dark emptiness. The man didn't speak, and his blank expression was frightening.

"Demon," he whispered with terror and fell to his knees.

"You must be Junichi." He didn't seem to have heard the label or perhaps ignored it. "My name is Yoh."

There was no response.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he said politely. "This place gets really dark at night."

Yoh held out his hand and smiled. Junichi's eyes darted to his fingers but quickly back to his face.

"Let me help you up."

His body was frozen against the floor, but he whimpered when Yoh walked closer. He grabbed the boy's shoulder then gently wrapped his arm around his waist as he pulled him up from the floor. Yoh grasped his hand for leverage, but when he stood him up he didn't release it.

"...What's wrong?"

Their hands were locked in a grip neither of them could remove. Junichi gawked at his chest with his mouth painfully agape, and tears streamed quickly down his eyes as the hazel brilliance quickly faded into blackness. Yoh couldn't pry his hand away, and after several moments he stopped trying. The room was lit suddenly as a few men entered holding small torches, and Kiyomi was in the center.

"Let him go!" she yelled as fear saturated her voice.

"I...can't," Yoh said weakly as he held on to the boy's shoulder.

Junichi took a large breath without blinking his eyes and after a short pause began screaming. Yoh struggled once more to unlatch his hand, but the screaming increased in volume. Kiyomi ran over to them as she attempted prying the palms apart, but they appeared to be stuck like glue. One of the men ran out of the room and returned after a brief moment with Tamotsu. When Kiyomi saw him enter she stepped away as he wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders from behind and whispered faintly into his ear.

"Release."

His arms fell limp immediately, and Yoh took a step back as the boy collapsed into his father's arms. He carried him out of the room without addressing Yoh's shock, and the men with the torches followed him. Yoh sat on the bed with his mouth agape and his heavy breathing filled the air. Kiyomi glared at him with narrowed eyes and clutched her hands into fists.

"I...don't understand what just happened," he said sadly. "What happened to him?"

"He met the man who killed his mother." She said it under her breath with a low growl.

"What?"

"I said he's just worn out. Junichi has a very unique immune system. Too much activity can cause his body to shut down."

* * *

Tamotsu was unable to repel the tears that filled his eyes as he carried the boy along the hallway. The men who accompanied him were spooked and didn't speak, and one of them opened a door that led into a smaller room. There was a thick mat woven from various plants that he placed his son delicately on top of, and he rolled up a towel he was given to place under his head. Junichi was still conscious, but he was staring at the ceiling with a ghostly pale demeanor, and his body shook violently from the trauma.

"Junichi," Tamotsu said softly while holding the boy's stomach with his hand. "Talk to me."

"Demon," he whimpered. "Demon...demon...demon."

"Junichi, what did you see? Tell me what you saw."

"Tamotsu, Sir," one of the men said reluctantly, "should we sedate him?"

"No," he answered sternly. "Leave us."

"But...Sir—"

"Wait outside!" His tone was bitter and fearful, a combination they never heard before.

They obeyed the command without enthusiasm. None of them wanted to leave the two alone. Before the last man walked out of the room he lit a lamp nearby then softly closed the door. The light was enough for Tamotsu to see his son's frightened expression more clearly, and his eyes were still black.

"Junichi," he pleaded, "can you hear me?"

"Demon...demon...demon." He seemed unable to say anything else.

Tamotsu tightly held his son's hand and rubbed his head with the other. The tattoo along his forearm glowed bright orange instead of the usual red. He knew this meant his son couldn't hear him for now. This was something he would need to wait out.

* * *

"You should rest, Asakura." Kiyomi's tone was calm, but Yoh sensed anger in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for attacking you earlier. I thought you were trying to—"

"There's no need. I shouldn't have been so vague."

She rolled her eyes at him, an action he didn't see, and began walking toward the door.

"I know you."

His brief statement stopped her movement, and she quietly held her breath without turning around.

"...from somewhere...don't I?"

"I think you're mistaken," she replied as calmly as possible. Her eyes were filling with tears, and she didn't want him to see that weakness.

"You wanted me to remember something." He stood from the bed. "You said that."

"No, I didn't. You must be very tired."

"You kissed me."

He was advancing, and she could feel it.

"It was a mistake. You're...mistaken...Asakura."

"It's Yoh. My name is Yoh."

"I know your name," she spat bitterly.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "You're so familiar to me. I don't know why."

"Rest," she said rudely and walked away. "Good night, Asakura."

He grabbed her arm before she could flee, and she slapped him hard in the face. Yoh held her wrists and pulled her close. She attempted to pull away, but his grip was strong and she rested her eyes on his neck.

"Let go of me," she growled.

"Be nice to me and I will."

It was an unexpected response, and she bitterly closed her eyes.

"I don't have to be nice. I'm warning you right now...let me go."

"Or what? You'll whine to your big sister? Such a crybaby...always running to Junko."

She jerked her arms from him roughly and backed away a few steps. Her irritated frown quickly diminished as she stared at him with frightened eyes. Yoh's expression was blank by comparison, and he slowly blinked his eyes.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

"I was trying to apologize," he replied after a long pause. "If I'm bothering you by being here, I can leave."

"You don't remember what you said." It was a statement of fact rather than a question.

He frowned but didn't speak.

"Rest, Asakura," she said wearily. "You need it."

* * *

Tamotsu was sitting on the floor with his legs folded beneath him as the door slowly opened. He was staring at his son who appeared to still be under a trance and bitterly closed his eyes when he heard the sound.

"I told you to wait outside."

"We're running out of time, Tamotsu."

His expression softened when she sat on the opposite side of the boy and gazed at him with tear-filled eyes.

"What do you mean?" he whispered.

"His memory is returning."

"Are you sure, Kiyomi?"

"He mentioned your wife."

Tamotsu glanced at the boy's face with defeat. "Junichi must have triggered it."

"How? How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

"So...stupid...and weak. Every one of you will fall."

Kiyomi was startled by the sinister voice. Tamotsu held Junichi's hand again and squeezed it.

"Junichi, it's your father. Tell me what you saw."

"Break them to pieces," he whispered. "Grind them to dust."

"What is he talking about, Tamotsu?" Kiyomi whimpered.

"Running is useless," he growled. "You won't get far."

"Junichi?" His father's voice faltered as he spoke.

"Shumei...save him for last. Crush his bones."

The boy closed his eyes as a sinister giggle released from his throat. Laughter filled the air as he lightly held his stomach with his free hand. Kiyomi held her breath and stared at Tamotsu whose eyes remained fixed on the boy in shock. His smile faded as quickly as it came when he reopened his eyes, and black orbs accompanied a malicious scowl.

"So small."

Hazel returned to his eyes, but he was only conscious for a moment before collapsing against the mat. Tamotsu released him as the silence clouded his thoughts, and Kiyomi jumped up from the floor.

"We have to abort this!" she shrieked.

"No." Tamotsu clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. "We can't!"

"Junichi is never wrong. You know he's never wrong!"

"Even if we do, they'll disobey our orders. Shumei will, at the very least. He wants this. Everyone wants this. We can't just...let that demon walk out of here."

"He will anyway. That's what the boy just said!"

The glow of Junichi's tattoo faded, increasing the darkness in the room, and Kiyomi rubbed her face with her hand.

"I want to avenge them just as much as you do, Tamotsu," she sighed, "but at what cost?"

"We knew this day would come, and we knew the fight would be nearly impossible. We can't...I can't let it go."

"Father?" Junichi whined softly but didn't immediately open his eyes.

"I'm here."

Kiyomi sat beside him and ran her fingers through the boy's hair.

"Save us," he moaned. "Save us from the demon."

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times while blankly staring at the ceiling. They sat silently staring at him. Tamotsu squeezed his hand, and Kiyomi's repetitive motion slowed as she rested her free hand against her knee.

"I don't want them to die." His eyes filled with tears. "They could be good people."

His words were confusing. Kiyomi stared at him with a frown.

"I don't understand what you mean, Son," Tamotsu said gravely. "Tell me what you mean."

"Pirika, Rutherfor, Matilda..." Junichi seemed to be reciting a list from memory. "...Jeanne, Anna, Zria, Meene, Marion, Kanna, Mei..."

"This vision is different," Tamotsu mumbled.

"We don't understand, Junichi," Kiyomi protested but was ignored.

"...Fudou, Nichrom, Marco, Luchist, Nemari, Chocolove, Johann, Thalim..."

"Who are these people?" Tamotsu blurted. "What are you saying?"

"Manta, Ren, Ryu..." The tears choked his voice into a terrified moan.

Kiyomi quietly held her breath as he paused.

"Hao's camp, maybe." Tamotsu tightly closed his eyes.

"What about Hao, Junichi?" Kiyomi asked softly.

"Father, you must save them from the demon." The question was ignored.

"Junichi...I can't."

The boy sat up very slowly, and Kiyomi held his back with her arm.

"You have to find a way. You can't let them die."

"Yoh is too powerful," he admitted bitterly. "I can't fight him alone."

"No," Junichi said with a frown. "You have to save them from the demon..."

"Junichi, I just said—"

"The demon child," he whimpered. "...Asakura Hana."


	29. Risk

**Risk**

Matilda entered the bedroom with heavy feet and glanced at the stone wall when the door behind her closed. He was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room and stood when she made her presence known. Although he was wearing a navy t-shirt and a black pair of denim jeans his stance was regal and frightening. The waist-length, auburn hair was unrestrained and flat against his back and shoulders. She picked a random section of it to focus her attention on; his dark eyes were filled with an unfavorable glare she was powerless to match. The silence filling the room was nearly unbearable. She wanted him to say something but was afraid to hear his voice.

"It's late," he said finally. "You should be sleeping."

The unnerving sound drowned her ears with slight sourness. He was either unable to hide the irritation or wanted her to be aware of it.

"Master Hao..." She paused and bit her bottom lip.

He didn't correct her this time. The silence made her stomach churn.

"I don't know what Rutherfor told you, but—"

"You shouldn't begin this conversation that way," he interrupted. "Start over."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You gave me permission. You said I could."

Matilda was whining. He tightened his jaw.

"When did I say that?"

"You said..." She hesitated.

"Tell me exactly what I said."

"I could use Mei for revenge against Ren. That was the reason you told me to bring her."

"I told you to be patient," he sighed. "I never gave you permission to harm that child, Matilda."

He took a few steps toward her and she shivered.

"Listen very carefully this time," he said with muted aggravation. "If anything happens to that girl before my brother arrives, you _will_ die. Do you understand?"

Her hands trembled violently; she stared at the floor without responding. Hao was contradicting himself in her mind, but she was too frightened to argue.

"Your silence will serve as confirmation. Don't pretend later that we didn't discuss this."

"I don't understand," she mumbled sadly.

He exhaled heavily and glared at her with disgust.

"Why are you protecting her. Why now?"

"You shouldn't ask questions about things that are irrelevant to you."

"I have always been loyal." Her eyes filled with tears suddenly, but she didn't lift her head. "I have never betrayed you. Why are you treating me like an enemy?"

"This paranoia is your problem to deal with," he said coldly. "If I considered you my enemy I would have killed you a long time ago."

"What have I done to make you hate me?" she whimpered.

"I don't have the energy for this drama." He waved his hand. "Go to bed."

She turned slowly and headed for the stone door but stopped her pace abruptly. His breathing elevated, and she could feel that he was advancing.

"This is about her, isn't it?" Her tone was soft and barely audible.

He didn't answer.

"You should have killed them for insubordination," she continued. "There's nothing stopping them from doing more unauthorized things."

"You speak as if you know what you're talking about."

She turned around and gasped when realizing he was directly behind her.

"There's only one woman...who can anger you this much, and I know they brought her here."

"I am _not_ angry." He said it very slowly and with emphasis.

"You've forgotten that I am not simply an accomplice." Matilda's boldness increased as she spoke. "There are things I know about you they don't. I understand your thoughts. I sympathize with your dreams. I know your emotions, plans...secrets...because I know you."

"Your love for me has clouded your judgment, Matilda," he chided.

"And your hatred for Anna is clouding yours."

He walked away from her and toward the chair but didn't sit down. She watched him silently for a few moments as he cracked his knuckles and deeply exhaled.

"She will use her power to sway your accomplices," Matilda said gravely. "They won't be able to resist her."

Hao remained silent.

"Having her here this early is a threat to your entire plan," she pleaded. "You've considered that, haven't you?"

"I've considered it," he said plainly.

"You may not have another chance, Hao." She said it under her breath. "Kill her now before it's too late."

"No." He didn't elaborate. A pang of fear rose in her chest, but she stood her ground.

"The longer she stays alive the more likely you will fail. Anna will use your weakness against you. She'll infect you like a flesh eating virus. It's too dangerous. This...vicinity is too dangerous. You've remained separated this long for a reason. Don't give her any unnecessary leverage. Kill her."

He sat in the chair and stared at the floor with glassy blankness. She knew he was listening but was unsure of his mood.

"If you wait until Yoh and his friends arrive it will be too late. He'll defend her, even if it means killing you."

"No he won't," Hao said sternly and lifted his eyes. His gaze pierced her body like a spear.

"You don't have to spare her just because she's his mother. You have to put out this fire before it spreads."

"No one here is going to harm her in any way," he said angrily.

"Hao—"

"She will be here when Yoh arrives. Untouched."

Matilda knew this conversation was over and anything else she had to say would need to be kept to herself. She headed for the door again but rubbed her neck after taking a few steps.

"Please, Hao," she said faintly, "promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Anna has always been one step ahead of you. Don't lose control this time."

* * *

Pirika slid her shoulder against the wall as she sauntered along the hallway. Horo insisted upon taking Anna back to her room alone and restrained her to keep from being attacked. She had no energy to oppose him this time, but she couldn't remember when she ever stood up to him. Her brother was simply unreasonable when angry, and his power was much stronger than hers. Bitterness and resentment fueled his ability in a way that was scary, and over time he developed new adaptations he wasn't born with. Horo never had to fight with effort. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard at the random thought. The accomplices living with them were completely unaware of the extent of his power, and she always worried one day that would make him a target. He allowed Hana to injure him, possibly because he was a child. If this training continued, he would eventually be forced to fight the boy. Chills ran down her spine as she considered it.

Hana would only have two choices: strengthen his power or die. Both possibilities scared her to death.

"You're roaming the halls. Having trouble sleeping again?"

Nichrom's voice startled her. She couldn't see him in the darkness and blinked her eyes a few times.

"Captain..." The rest was stuck in the back of her throat.

"You don't even call Matilda that," he said playfully and softly grabbed her hand.

She couldn't fathom how he was able to navigate the camp with the absence of light but followed him in silence. He led her into a familiar space, but she didn't recognize it until he moved the stone door away with the faint wave of his hand. Nichrom's strength was fearsome. He was the only person other than Hao that moved the stone throughout the camp without effort. Everyone else had access to rooms with steel doors that were hinged similar to what would appear in a house. These secret passageways were inaccessible to them.

The room was furnished with a small bed that was leaning against the far wall, two wooden arm chairs and a long, rectangular table holding a large kerosene lamp. Nichrom had been allowed by Hao to sleep there away from the others because he wanted privacy. There were secret rooms he dug out throughout the camp for this purpose as well. He didn't interact with the others very much except for her brother and Rutherfor, but even they knew nothing of this room. Pirika had been the only person who visited regularly.

He sat on the bed and stretched his arms. Pirika hesitated for several moments before climbing onto the bed behind him. There was silence as she removed the large braid his long, thick hair was restrained in, and the black strands spilled over his back without resistance.

"It was fine," he said softly. "Do you braid it out of compulsion or something else?"

"I don't know," she answered.

Nichrom smiled and closed his eyes as she ran her small fingers gently through the hair.

"Anna's here," she said gravely. "Did you know about that?"

"Not until she arrived. Rutherfor's going to panic when she finds out about Thalim."

"What about him?"

"He was somehow captured by Yoh."

She rested her hands on his back and frowned.

"It's not like we need him. He's useless anyway."

"He's your brother," she said sadly. "You can't tell me you don't care that he was captured."

"It's typical behavior," Nichrom groaned. "He's immature and weak. He always has been."

"You seem to hate them," she whispered. "Both of them."

"They're here because of Rutherfor. I don't know why she's so attached."

She separated his hair into three large sections but ran her fingers through the middle before beginning the braid. Nichrom always made her uncomfortable when talking about his siblings. His indifference toward them was foreign to the relationship she had with Horo. She couldn't live without her brother and worried about him every single day of her life. Nichrom treated Thalim and Nemari like complete strangers in comparison. He spoke of them like they were the scum of the earth, and she didn't know why.

"Leave it," he said suddenly.

Pirika dropped the hair from her hands and paused. He turned slightly to grab her arm and pulled her into his lap without resistance. She gazed at the lamp as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Yoh's probably bringing that leprechaun with him. Should I be worried?"

"His name is Lyserg," she replied with irritation.

"Should I be worried?" he repeated and tightened his grip.

"He's very strong. You shouldn't underestimate him."

"You know that's not what I meant."

He pulled her onto the bed and released her when she fell on her back against the mattress. She held her trembling hands tightly on top of her stomach and lightly held her breath when he ran his fingers slowly against her exposed thigh. He smiled at her but she tightly closed her eyes.

"Am I being inappropriate again?" he teased.

His hand disappeared beneath her dress, but she quickly sat upright and kicked him.

"You're being inappropriate," she said authoritatively.

Nichrom crawled toward her slowly enough to make her panic but fast enough to pin her back against the wall. She grabbed the brown shirt he was wearing by the collar; there was nothing else to grasp. He pushed against her hard enough to force her body into his lap and placed his hands delicately against her hips.

"My brother's going to kill you," she growled.

"I know I should be afraid," he said softly, "but I'm not."

His aggressive behavior was abnormal and uncomfortable. In all the time they spent together he was never this forward. She feared things would be out of her control soon, and she needed a way to escape. The only other person who could free her was Hao, and she had no idea where he was. She decided she needed to take drastic action.

"I'll tell Rutherfor."

He dropped his head against her shoulder and kissed her neck. "That's so unfair."

"Do you really want your sister to be angry with you? Cool off."

Nichrom released her and leaned against the mattress on his side. Pirika bent her knees, lowering her legs to keep him from peeking under her dress, and rested her back against the wall.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"I'll have to eliminate all doubt." His eyes narrowed.

She held her breath as a thin line of tears wet her eyes.

"If ripping his body apart piece by piece is necessary...then it's necessary."

"It's not necessary," she blurted, unable to hide the fear in her voice.

He sat up on his knees and leaned into her face while holding the wall with his hands. Her body trembled when he delicately kissed her lips, and her mouth stood partially agape when he pulled away.

"I hope you're not lying to me," he sighed. "When I pulverize him into dust, I guess we'll find out."

"I told you..." The hesitation was involuntary, and her hands were shaking when she grabbed his shirt. "It won't be necessary for you to take any action. I'll take care of him myself."

Nichrom kissed her on the forehead and lingered there for several seconds. She clenched her teeth as the tears spilled onto her face unintentionally.

"If you don't have the strength to finish it," he whispered, "I will."

* * *

Anna fell to her knees as her retched coughing and gagging filled the air. Her room was well insulated; no one was able to hear the sound except for the man who caused the disturbance. Horo stood over her with his arms folded over his chest and glared at her with intense hatred as she crawled toward the bed.

"What did you say to my sister?" he demanded.

"I am not...your enemy," she struggled to say.

"Wrong answer, Anna."

She reached for the top of the mattress, but her arm was caught in mid air. Despite her desperate effort to move her limbs, a terrible stabbing sensation blistered through every nerve in her body. The screaming was compulsory, the pain horrifying. Horo tilted his head and quietly watched as she wailed in agony for several minutes.

"Is that helpful?" he asked plainly. "That...screaming?"

Anna didn't answer. She couldn't piece a coherent response together loud enough to drown out the random moans bellowing from the back of her throat. Her entire body felt like broken glass, and she was overcome with fear when an important thought finally flashed in her brain. She hadn't spoken to Horo or Pirika in several years. Their powers were never dormant, and judging by her current predicament Horo was much stronger now than ever before.

"Answer the question," he said impatiently. His right hand was balled into a fist, a gesture she didn't notice until he opened his palm.

The sensation faded immediately, and she fell to the floor, taking a few moments to catch her breath. He rolled his eyes but allowed the pause and waited for her to climb onto the bed. She rested her body flat on her stomach with the side of her head against the thin pillow, and she stared at the steel door behind him with blank eyes.

"Horo," she said softly, "I just want my son back. That's the only reason I'm here."

"I know you heard what I asked you," he snarled. "Answer me."

She slowly sat up and dropped her feet dully against the floor. Her expression remained emotionless and increased his anger.

"You scared her. What did you say?"

"I'm sorry, Horo," she said as her eyes filled with tears. "You've given me no choice."

He realized suddenly that she was no longer restrained. Horo had always been extremely fast, but he knew she was faster.

"Stop!"

But it was too late. Her eyes widened very slightly, and he found himself unable to blink or turn away.

_You will protect Hana with your life, Horo. _

"I'll...protect him," he said blankly. His eyes were wet, which was impulsive, and he didn't move. "I'll protect Hana with my life."

_I was never your enemy._

"You were never my enemy, Anna."

_You never saw me with Pino or in Hana's room. This evening didn't happen._

He didn't speak.

_Go to your room and sleep. Don't turn around._

Horo walked away from her abruptly without saying a word and quietly exited the room. She stared at the door with weary eyes once it was closed, and after a few moments she collapsed onto the floor as her consciousness faded.


	30. Dawn

**Dawn**

The large bed was surrounded by thin light hovering from a small kerosene lamp several feet away. As he stood quietly along the edge his eyes traced her form as it bulged lightly through the thin white blanket covering her body. Jeanne was lying on her side with one of her fingers stretched against the soft pillow beneath her head, and she didn't move when he combed his hand delicately through the snow kissed strands of her hair. The repetitive motion continued for several minutes, and when she finally opened her eyes her sight was greeted with darkness.

Steady heat from his embrace warmed her entire body. He was lying behind her with his arms secure around her waist. Her long hair had been pushed away, exposing the unblemished skin of her back, and she blinked her eyes very slowly when a familiar trail of playful kisses dotted her shoulder and neck. There was a brief pause in which he nestled against her ear and gently bit the outer lobe. She closed her eyes when he lightly retreated.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." The tone was indifferent and emotionless.

She sat upright in the bed, which forced him to release her, and folded her arms firmly over her torso. Although the area beyond the bed was frigid, the mattress was filled with subtle heat radiating from his body. There was no way to tell whether he was doing that on purpose, but those kinds of details didn't matter to her anyway. Her hair splashed against her back and hid the white, silk gown that draped her body with unintended seduction. She reached for him with one of her hands and connected with his shoulder. His massive mane was restrained, which seemed to surprise her; she dropped her hand as quickly as she offered it.

"What do you want, Hao?"

He ignored the coldness in her voice and smiled.

"Do you feel up to going outside?"

She didn't answer.

"I'll be observing Hana, and I want you there."

"Fine."

"If you don't think you're ready—"

"I said fine."

Her harshness was always amusing somehow. He giggled lightly to himself and held her hand.

"Get dressed. I'll come for you later."

She made no sound as he left her suite. He walked slowly down the hallway and lightly cracked his neck. There were faint voices in a few of the rooms as he passed; many of his accomplices were already awake. A sharp pain stopped his movement and abruptly spread over his entire chest. He slapped his hand over it as the burning increased and leaned his back against the wall.

The pain was familiar, though he hadn't felt it in several years.

As the burning tapered off with his breathing the discomfort in his face faded into a satisfied smile.

"Stupid," he said with a light giggle.

* * *

Yoh was lying in the darkness staring at the ceiling. The silk bed linens caressed his sore muscles as he relaxed his weight against the mattress. He didn't normally have sleeping difficulties, but his mind raced too rapidly for proper rest. Although his eyes were wide open, he couldn't see in front of them. This didn't bother him at all.

But neither did the presence of the five men standing at the foot of the bed.

He only sensed them there. Five distinctive heart rhythms. Five haphazard breaths. Three of hesitation and fear. One of nervousness and adrenaline filled excitement. One of intense hatred. They didn't speak to him; there were only vague whispers among the shadow. One of the men took a deep breath. Yoh knew what they were planning was to happen now.

He didn't move.

Three of the men held him down by his arms and legs while another forced a dark sack over his head. The aggression was unnecessary. Yoh didn't resist them at all. He could feel the tight wrappings of harsh rope knotting against his wrists. The sensation reached his ankles with a simultaneous tugging of opposing leverage. He was easily subdued and in their grasp, but it wasn't enough. Yoh could hear the man's breathing over his body. The last man in the room who hadn't participated in restraining him. He was the same man whose presence leeched with sinister wrath.

"The time has come, Asakura," he said menacingly. "The demon will finally be purged from this earth."

He closed his eyes as the man's fist brutally collided with his face.

* * *

Tamao awakened in a place unfamiliar. She was unsure how she fell asleep in the large bedroom. The night before was blurry in her memory for some reason, and concentrating on it made her head ache. She wondered where Ren and Lyserg were and whether or not they were safe. Thoughts of Shumei entered her mind just as quickly, and she found herself lightly daydreaming about his gentlemanly presence.

"Did you enjoy sleeping in my bed, Tamao?"

Her eyes scanned the room nervously when she heard the woman's voice. She was standing near a tall window, and although her voice was calm there was anger in her expression.

"Kiyomi..." Tamao paused and cleared her throat as she lightly stepped out of the bed.

"He's here," she said spitefully. "You were looking for him, right?"

"Yes."

Silence filled the room for a few uncomfortable moments, and Tamao stepped toward her.

"We're...on our way to Hao's camp," she said apprehensively. "We have to—"

"I know what you're doing," Kiyomi interrupted bitterly. "You want to take back that little brat."

Tamao glanced at the floor and paused.

"Hana's reputation is growing by the minute," she said sarcastically. "It's really a shame he has that insufferable woman for a mother."

"Anna isn't the hateful woman you think she is," Tamao replied defensively. "She's made very difficult sacrifices for that child. We all have."

"Don't talk to me about sacrifice. I know more about loss than you do."

Kiyomi walked past her toward the wall then leaned her back against it with her arms folded over her torso. She glared at the woman from across the room with anger that was quickly increasing, and after several moments she lightly bared her teeth.

"Hao will train him to kill. That's what he does best. I hope he kills her first."

"I know you're angry. You have every right to be..." Tamao stepped toward her again. "But revenge isn't the answer."

"Your friends have no idea who you really are, do they?"

She changed the subject on purpose. Rattling Tamao was a very easy task, and there was something about making her nervous that momentarily satisfied her. Kiyomi didn't expect an answer, and the question was greeted with silence.

"I'm a telepath, remember? Your innocent act may work on Shumei, but I know your secrets."

"This isn't about me," Tamao sighed wearily. It wasn't a real answer, and she knew Kiyomi wouldn't let it go.

"No, you're right. This is about _him_."

She never mentioned his name once, and Tamao noticed it.

"He doesn't remember, Kiyomi."

"Should that make me feel better?"

"No. That's...not what I'm saying."

"He shouldn't be held responsible for his actions because he conveniently forgot them?"

"I don't have all of the answers." Tamao pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear and stared at the wall. "But I know him, and he's not the person you think he is."

Her eyes filled quickly with tears, and she didn't repel them. Tamao glanced into her eyes with a sad expression and took a deep breath.

"He loved you, Kiyomi."

"Was that before or after he mysteriously married that woman...and left without saying goodbye?"

Tamao closed her eyes.

"Was it when he destroyed my village?"

"Kiyomi..." Her pause was unintentional. She honestly didn't know what to say.

"Or was it when he murdered my sister like an animal...right in front of me?"

Kiyomi's hands trembled, and her voice was unstable as she spoke. Tamao had no energy to interrupt and was fighting overwhelming tears.

"Did he love me when he killed Shumei's pregnant wife? When he butchered seventy five of our men and over two hundred women and children in a single night? When he walked through the ruins covered in their blood and laughed at me for being so stupid?"

"I...can't explain that," Tamao admitted weakly. "I don't know why that happened."

"That demon betrayed me. He betrayed all of us, and he deserves to die!"

"I'm sorry, Kiyomi. I am."

"You should apologize to your friends for what you've done."

Tamao's eyes narrowed as confusion clouded her brain, but she didn't speak.

"You know exactly what the demon Asakura is capable of, and you won't even warn them. They're going to die because you'd rather defend...that woman."

"This situation is more complicated than that." Frustration grew in her tone. "Hana is an innocent child in the middle of a war. You may not like my methods...or Anna's...but we want to keep him alive."

"Hana is his father's son. It doesn't matter what you do. He won't escape his destiny."

"...Asakura the younger..." She was unsure of how to word it. Calling Yoh a demon was uncomfortable. "...is not the enemy here. The enemy is Hao."

"It's amazing how completely clueless you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They have a bond that can never be broken. They're twins. Two halves of one whole. The same goals. The same intentions. The same mind."

"What are you saying?" Tamao was fearful of the answer.

"The raid on this village wasn't a mistake, nor was it random. It was planned. And so is this...war."

"They've been separated for eight years. He thought Hao was dead until recently. Anna and I made sure of that."

Kiyomi walked away from the wall and sat slowly in a large armchair near the door. She slowly crossed one leg over the other and neatly clasped her hands in her lap.

"You've been manipulated. How sad."

"He wouldn't manipulate me," she said defiantly. "He's not...evil."

"I wasn't talking about him," Kiyomi said softly. "I was talking...about her."

Her silence triggered Tamao's anger, but she didn't respond.

"It's a game of chess," she said sadly. "Some of us are knights; others are bishops. But the rest of us are just pawns."

Tamao's frown melted into a blank sense of acknowledgment. She looked away and stared at the door without a response.

"Hao is the black king; Anna is the white king. And if you think for one moment you're important enough to not be sacrificed you're hopelessly brainwashed."

"Anna is my friend." Her frail voice deceived her conviction. "You don't even know her."

"No," she said and waved her hand. "_You_ don't know her, Tamao."

"It's time, my lady."

A heavy-set man wearing a black tunic and pants softly opened the door and peeked inside. He was staring at the floor when he spoke.

"Time for what?" Kiyomi asked and stood from her chair.

"The demon's execution." His footsteps echoed down the hallway as they stared at the door in silence.

Tamao saw fear in her eyes. Her hands trembled as she attempted to steady them, and she took a deep breath.

"They can't kill him," Tamao said gravely. "They're not strong enough."

"I know that," she snapped.

"Please...put aside your hatred and pride for now. We can't allow him to fight them."

"Shumei is very strong willed. He won't listen to me." She said it with defeat and dropped her shoulders.

"If you can't stop them from attacking, I will. Take me to my friends. Please."

* * *

When the sack was removed roughly from his head, Yoh found himself restrained to a metal chair. The dark room was surrounded with crudely cut stone walls and an uneven brick floor. Cold air lightly tickled his arms, but he didn't react to the sensation. There were two men standing in front of him he didn't recognize. One was tall and muscular with dark eyes and hair. The other was shorter and thinner with a feminine face that revealed anxiety. They didn't speak and exited the room as soon as he opened his eyes.

Yoh's facial features were relaxed; his eyes were completely blank when the young man entered. He rested his gaze on the man's stomach; the lack of eye contact was on purpose, which increased his anger.

"My name is Shumei. We've met before."

He remained silent. A burning sensation filled his chest very slowly, but his expression remained unchanged.

"It doesn't matter to me that you have no memory of the evil you've unleashed on this village. The only thing you should consider is that you deserve what's coming to you."

Yoh blinked his eyes very slowly like he wasn't listening. The gesture was infuriating.

"The world has no use for arrogant, dangerous vermin. Your eradication will be swift and complete. You have my word."

He turned for the door as his eyes filled quickly with tears. Shumei couldn't remember what he wanted to say, and being in such close proximity with his wife's murderer weakened his resolve. He had to escape that suffocating room.

"Stupid."

Yoh's voice, although very calm, sent terrible chills through his body he couldn't hide. He faced him again with a disdainful frown and glared at his fallen hair with disgust.

"What did you say?"

"Your people are." He slowly raised his head and met his eyes with ambiguous absence. "So...stupid and weak."

"You'll find out soon enough how wrong you are," Shumei said coldly and clenched his teeth.

"Every one of you...will fall."

There was no elevation in his tone, and his eyes didn't veer away from Shumei's face. He stared back at him with automatic fear he tried desperately to control, but there was simply no use. Yoh consumed all of his attention; all of his strength; all of his fear...and he stood in front of the chair with nakedness and confusion.

Yoh said nothing else, but with a slight sucking of his teeth he smiled at him. Shumei could feel his heart jump out of his chest as he bolted for the door, and when he slammed it behind his abrupt exit he fell to his knees with his hand planted firmly against the wall.

"Please, Shumei. You have to abort this." Tamotsu's authoritative voice startled him, but he didn't lift his eyes.

"I...can't," was the fatigued response.

"I don't want to lose anyone else. This is an impossible fight. My son is never wrong."

"If I have to sacrifice myself to rid the world of him, then so be it."

He took a deep breath and slowly rose to his feet. Tamotsu's eyes softened as he focused on the steel door. There was random pondering about whether or not the man behind it could hear them talking. Shumei walked away, pulling him quickly out of his daydream, and he followed with haste.

"Don't tell me to stand down," he said with a mixture of rage and intimidation. "It's done."

"Then you should take more of the army with you," Tamotsu said reluctantly. "You need more men."

"How many more?"

"...All of them."

* * *

"Where are they holding him?" Ren's fatigue was apparent in his voice. The small room was too warm for all of them to be standing there, but he couldn't move them out. Manta was sitting on the floor near Thalim's bed with a frightened expression. Ryu sat beside him as sort of a peace offering, but they didn't speak to each other. Lyserg returned to the room after talking with another patient down the hallway, and he rubbed his face with irritation.

Tamao and Kiyomi were standing near the door when he entered. Kiyomi's information, although extremely vague, was enough to make them worry.

"I don't know," she said finally. "Maybe the prison."

"They're planning a public execution," Lyserg said gravely. "Everyone's talking about it."

"Yoh doesn't need our help to fight them off," Ryu said plainly. "He's strong."

"It's more than that," Tamao muttered and lightly nudged Kiyomi in the back.

"Junichi had a vision last night after he crossed paths with the demon," she said reluctantly.

"Please stop calling him that," Tamao said but was ignored.

"What happened?" Lyserg shot her a puzzled frown and bit his bottom lip.

"He believes if we don't stop this attack, everyone involved will die."

"Everyone?" Manta whispered it as his knees trembled.

"Then let's stop talking about this and get out there."

Ren was first to exit the infirmary, and the others reluctantly followed. A lack of enthusiasm clouded their focus. Manta dragged his feet and fell behind; only Tamao noticed.

"What is it?" she asked with slight stress.

"What are we doing? What are we even fighting for?"

"We're trying to save Yoh. He's our friend and he needs us now."

"No we're not." He balled his hands into fists and exhaled. "We're trying to save those men from Yoh. You know it's true."

"If they force him to fight..." She scratched her ear. "I can't explain this right now, Manta."

"No one can just take him by force. They took him because he allowed it. That bothers me, and it should bother you too."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Tamao knew he was thinking the same thing she was but didn't want to be the first to say it.

"If he defends himself, it will be public humiliation at best."

"And at worst?"

Manta wiped a tear from his eye and looked away. Tamao grabbed her stomach and held her breath.

"They'll be trapped," he whimpered, "just like the boy said. If Yoh attacks instead...he'll slaughter them."


	31. Fear

**Fear**

The pure white space was massive and soundless. Anna stood in the middle of it wearing long, embroidered robes delicately wrapping her body with regal elegance. Her blond hair was unrestrained and still against her back. She closed her eyes then slowly blinked them as she took a long, labored breath to fill her lungs.

"They've captured him." Hao's voice vibrated through the blankness with commanding volume.

Her eyes remained closed. He was standing in front of her wearing similar garb and smiled upon noticing her expression.

"You have the power to stop this, yet you choose to do nothing." She opened her eyes with a glare he could feel through his chest.

"Some lessons must be taught more than once."

"And what is this lesson?"

He stepped forward and paused. She didn't move.

"The weak must be reminded they have no right to exist. It's a simple concept they're too stubborn to grasp."

"No one has to fight, Hao. This is pointless."

"They'll force his hand. You said so yourself, Anna. It has already begun. Should he allow himself to be executed?"

She clutched her hands into tight fists without an answer.

"They won't stop him."

"...They can fight Kiyomi's men off. He doesn't have to do anything."

"They won't."

"Tamao and Ren can take them down by themselves. They don't even need Lyserg's help."

"You're not listening, Anna."

He walked closer. She stepped back.

"Yoh's diseased appendages won't stop this. You know what will happen."

She blinked her eyes as a thin line of tears weakened her stance.

"When this day is over, they will no longer consider him an equal. They will learn that their meager abilities are far too inferior to be considered in comparison. Their courage will be severely shaken. And most importantly, they will fear him."

Anna redirected her eyes to his chest and lightly held her breath.

"As it should be."

He smiled at her as his image faded into the white background. She fell to her knees as the space fell dark, and stone walls surrounded her with coldness.

"Anna!"

She blinked her eyes a few times as she felt her body being lifted into the air. As she stared at the ceiling he placed her delicately onto the small bed and knelt on the floor beside her.

"You were on the floor unconscious when I found you," he said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Pino," she said wearily.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"You had no choice," she replied. "Really, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He ran his fingers through her hair then rested his hand on her forehead. She didn't protest the action but her eyes remained fixed upon the ceiling with a blank stare that frightened him.

"Are you...hungry?"

She didn't answer.

"Stay right here. Don't try moving. I'll bring you breakfast."

Anna clasped her fingers and loosely rested her hands over her stomach as he left the room. The silence that resumed tortured her ears, and her face was quickly saturated with tears she successfully restrained in front of him.

* * *

Yoh slumped his shoulders forward and rested his hands limply against the arm rests of the chair. The rope partially dug into his skin, but he didn't react to it. His eyes were calm, which was strange for the situation, and it was clearly noticed.

There was a guard standing in front of him with cold eyes and a heavy stature. He had this staring match with Yoh commence for several minutes, and it made his partner extremely uncomfortable. The second guard was leaning against the wall. He was younger and thinner with much softer features, and the small room was rank with his fear.

"Captain Shumei told us not to come inside," he said. "We should leave."

"Why are we waiting?" the older man asked with disgust. "Dead is dead, isn't it?"

Yoh slowly blinked his eyes but didn't shift in the chair. His silence increased the younger guard's fear; he swallowed hard and clutched the handle of his sword that rested in the sheath.

"Kenta, let's go," he pleaded. "We were told to stay out for a reason. We've been here too long already."

"Stop whining! If you want to leave...leave!"

"The rope is tight, Kenta," Yoh said blankly.

"I wasn't talking to you," he said angrily. "Shut up."

But the younger guard was spooked. He stared at the restrained man with widened eyes as his breathing elevated.

"You know what would happen if we killed him now, Ryota? We'd be honored for the rest of our lives."

"We'd get in trouble for disobeying a direct order," he said sadly. "Let's leave."

"We're not going anywhere," he growled. "Don't show him any fear. He's not worth it."

"You should leave, Ryota," Yoh said plainly. They didn't notice he was now using their names.

"I'll end this right now." Kenta drew his sword and clenched his teeth. "Stay here so you can be a witness."

He took a few towering steps forward and raised his sword high enough to sever Yoh's head. Ryota scrambled back against the corner as his eyes filled with tears. Yoh stared at him with blankness that increased his fury, and he tightened his grip on the handle.

"Die, Asakura," he said menacingly under his breath.

Kenta slashed the blade swiftly through the air but it stopped at the edge of Yoh's neck. He stared at it in confusion and began pushing at the handle with all of his strength. Ryota saw the sword was parallel with the floor and clearly positioned at the base of Yoh's neck, but the blade was stuck in the air like some malfunction.

Yoh's expression didn't change.

"What...happened?" Ryota called softly.

Kenta pushed against the handle repeatedly until sweat beads gathered across his forehead. The blade didn't move an inch, and after several moments he pushed himself to near exhaustion. He pulled back against the handle to return the sword to the sheath, but he found he was unable to move it from the suspended position at Yoh's neck.

"What sorcery is this?" he demanded bitterly.

He didn't answer.

"Leave it, Kenta!" Ryota shrieked. "Let's get out of here!"

He released his grip, but his fingers remained folded against the handle as if they had been glued there. His eyes widened as he tried shaking them, and fear quickly filtered his voice when he spoke again.

"Ryota...run."

Ryota didn't hesitate to obey the command. He scrambled to the door as fast as he could, but when he opened the large steel door it slammed in his face.

"Kenta?" he whimpered.

Kenta was too busy struggling with the blade to hear him. Ryota tried opening the door again, but it was sealed shut.

"We're...trapped," he said as tears flushed his face. "He trapped us!"

"You have to get it open!" Kenta yelled.

Yoh remained perfectly still in the chair. There was no variation in his expression, but he took a soft breath and exhaled through his nose.

Kenta widened his eyes as the tip of the blade curved back like the outer skin of a fruit.

"I...can't! I can't get it open!"

He heard Ryota's desperate report but was distracted by the movement of the blade. The handle along with his hands remained stationary, but he watched in horror as the blade slithered around his neck like a snake.

"Impossible!" he whispered as a tear escaped his eye.

Yoh glanced at the floor and remained silent.

Kenta repositioned his hands involuntarily. He was holding the handle up in the air like he was trying to cut his own neck. The twisted metal forced drops of blood to trickle down onto his tunic, and he partially opened his mouth as his feet lifted slowly from the floor. Ryota saw the shadow behind him and reluctantly turned around. He fell to his knees as fearful wailing overwhelmed his ability to reason. Kenta's entire body levitated above them; he cleared Yoh's head by a few feet. Gravity forced the sharp blade into his neck, and his face flushed bright red from suffocation and confusion.

"Kenta!" he screamed, but the man was unable to respond.

He was high enough in the air for Ryota to meet Yoh's blank eyes. Yoh wasn't staring at him; he maintained eye contact with the floor. But his calm and ambiguous expression was frightening.

"...Demon," Ryota whispered. It was the only thing he could force out of his mouth.

The young guard flinched as Kenta fell heavily to the floor with a sudden jerk. He was staring at Yoh's stomach, too afraid to check his fellow guard for wounds. The room was silent with exception of a low scratching noise like the unraveling of a large bandage. Ryota's mouth stood agape as he slowly lowered his eyes, and his body trembled when the rolling object stopped moving in front of his knees.

Kenta's head.

There were several guards outside of the hallway who heard Ryota's blood curdling screams. Two guards ran to the holding cell but were unable to get the door open.

"Find Captain Shumei!" one of them called back.

As they leaned against the door in an attempt to pry it open they paused when the sound stopped. A crowd of forty guards gathered at the end of the hallway where the cell was positioned, and one of the men stepped in front.

"What's going on?" he called to the men in front of the door.

"I don't know. I think Ryota—"

The door burst open, interrupting the reply, and the heavy steel crushed the two guards flat against the wall behind them. The guards at the end of the hall stood in shock; all of the chatter fell silent. They waited there without moving. Everyone knew that was the cell where the demon was housed, and they drew their swords in fearful anticipation.

A few, painful moments elapsed where nothing happened. Some of the swords were unsteady; the owners were trembling. The man standing in front of the guards lowered his sword when he finally heard movement within the cell and held his breath.

Yoh stepped casually into the hallway. His wrists were bruised from the thick rope that had been used to restrain him, but he was otherwise uninjured. His shirt was splattered with blood, but his face was hidden beneath the thick strands of his hair.

"Running is useless," he said with disturbing softness. "You won't get far."

He began walking slowly down the hallway. His pace was unhurried and patient, but the men were frantically backing away as he neared the end of it.

"Stand your ground!" the leader yelled at them. "We can't let him escape!"

The sword he was holding flew out of his hand with one swift jerk, and he stared at it with confusion as it floated in front of him.

"Demon!" a few of them screamed in unison. "Run for your lives!"

The group abandoned their leader quickly. Every man in the open area outside of the cell hall fled for the exits, but one by one they were sealed shut. They tried prying the heavy doors open with swords, tools...even their hands, but the large steel slabs didn't budge. The lead guard backed away as Yoh advanced, abandoning his possessed sword, but eventually all of the men were huddled in the open area.

Yoh lifted his head and stared at the group like he was seeing them for the first time. Frightened gasps escaped them as every single weapon in the vicinity, including their swords, levitated away from them and into the air. A few of the men tried reaching for them, but they were far out of reach. Desperation and horrified anticipation overwhelmed them.

"Please..." A member of the group who was not the leader stepped out and knelt down in front of him. He lowered his face as close to the ground as it would go, and his hands trembled as he rested them flat against the floor. "Please spare us. Please."

One of the swords dislodged from the formation above them and pierced his back, impaling his chest against the floor. A short, tense pause fell over them, but it didn't take long for the entire group to begin screaming in terror.


End file.
